Blood of a Rose
by AvionVadion
Summary: Summary in story. AidouxOcxZero YuukixKaname
1. A new school and blood is alreadyspilled

**Summary: Names Amaya Chouko. You can call me Amay or Amy. And this the story of my whacked up life. "I've managed to corrupt Yuuki, become a blood donoher to my best friends, my best friend was killed by a Serial Killer, Managed to put myself in a love triangle, and I've managed to become friends with a Pureblood Vampire woman. My sister hates my guts, everybody at my old school and country hated my guts, and somehow I've still managed to make new friends here, At Cross Academy. A school filled with Vampire Aristocrats and purebloods. That mixed with humans and myself? Not a good thing. Oh, and did I mention I'd become a blood donoher to Vampires?"**

There in a bedroom with blue walls and black carpet- that smells of lavender- sat a dark skinned girl with very short, flame red hair and emerald green eyes. She sat on the ground, packing and placing her things in boxes. She paused at a book, a manga, and lifted it up, observing it. On the top it read _Vampire Knight Vol. 1_. Just then a girl with black hair ran in, carrying a pamphlet. The Red-head glanced up, annoyed. The Black-haired girl grinned widely.

"Amay, Amay! Is it true!?" She asked excitedly. "Are you really going to some Japanese Academy for forever!?" The red-head cocked a brow and the black-haired girl regained her posture. "I-I mean, Big sister, Big sister! Is it true you're leaving!?" She faked tears and a sad look. The Red-head just sat there and glared.

OH, and in case your wondering, I'm the red-head, Amaya Chouko. And the black-haired girl is, unfortunately, my sister. Looked nothing alike though. And yes, I'm a bit grumpy- at least for this chapter. Oh yeah, I also have a slightly anti-social attitude. Stupid, pale, strangely red eyed serial- sorry! Off track.

Quick background check. My name is Amaya Chouko, but most people just call my Amay or Amy. Which isn't a lot. I'm sixteen years old, major anime/manga freak, a bit grumpy today, and looks, but isn't Scottish. I have a love for the smell of Lavender and the perfume Pomegranate and Raspberry. I don't get along very well with many people due to my..._slightly_ eccentric personality. My best friend died when I was five and I've been slightly boring and quiet since. Okay, back to the story peoples!

"Yes, I'm leaving." I took notice of the pamphlet and furrowed my eyebrows. "Is that the pamphlet of the Academy, Sarah? And quite the act. It's annoying.

Sarah huffed and handed it to me. What I saw made my eyes widen. No...please tell me the manga and anime were both based off this school! "Mom and Dad said that it's called _Cross Academy_. " Please tell me it's not the same one! I'm freaking out here! Both mentally and literature-ally! "You even have to wear a uniform." At that I paled. Oh, joy. "Now hurry up!" She placed her hands on her hips and pointed at me. "The faster we get rid of you- I mean get to the airport the soon you can see your new school!I rolled my eyes.

"Hn."

X.X After a 9 hour long plane ride and trying not to scream from heights.

I stared at the school and screamed...mentally. Someone shoot me now! I would have Zero do it, but the gun wouldn't work on me! Instead I said, "Tell me you'e joking."

"Why would we do that, sweetie?" My mother asked. She had black hair and green eyes- pale skin. My father was a red-head with blue eyes and dark skin. "We thought you would like it here. You're always talking about Cross Academy and going to Japan, so your father and I figured you would like it here!" Sarah scoffed and my father smiled. THen there was this noise of doors opening...slowly. Like, it was so dramatically slow, you had no choice but to turn around to see what was so slow.

And then they stepped out. Fan-girl screaming and squealing, Yuuki- red eyes and brown hair told me that was her- getting stampeded and crushed trying to stop the poor Vampires getting raped or molested- possibly both, and Zero- white hair and purple eyes- glaring at them, freezing the girls and few fan-boys in place. THe Night class in all their handsome and Vampire-ish glory, stalked out. Aidou, finger-shooting girls and shouting "Bang!", Ruka rolling her eyes at the blonde's behavior, Ichijou waving and telling girls "Good morning." and the others doing what they do. OKay...time to scream.

I screamed- directing everyone's attention towards me. I burst out into a run towards the gate, but my father caught me by the collar of my shirt in no time.

"No, no, no, no, no! You can't make me! I refuse! I'm not going! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" The Night class looked at me confused, Zero glared- is that the only thing he can do?- Yuuki looked surprised, fan-girls and boys stopped fighting and the no-good Sarah smirked. I stopped screaming and held my breath, trying to calm myself down. I exhaled and quickly stood up, turned around so I faced the students and glared, shouting, "What are you all lookin' at!?" I stomped off towards the Academy. I never did notice the surprised and curious ice-blue stare I was getting.

X.X In CHairman's office.

Boredom, Boredom, Boredom, Boredom. This book is starting to get boring too. I sighed. I read _The LIghtning Thief _at least 15 times already. I memorized the plot by heart. And no, I'm not spoiling it for you. Read it and weep folks. Zero and Yuuki came in soon after The Chairman and my parents were done.

"So this is the famous Amy that is going to attend our school?" He asked. My mother nodded.

"Yes. We love her very much and are hoping that she would do well here. Her best friend died at 5 and she's been depressed ever since. She talked about this school all the time so we were hoping it would take her out of her depression." Sarah scoffed.

"I wasn't." My father glared at her and smacked her lightly in the head. SHe yelped and grabbed the bump that was forming. "WHat was that for!?" I rolled my eyes and I think Zero noticed my annoyed aura.

"Shut it, Sarah. You deserved it."

"Shut up Amaya! Nobody loved you anyway! Only Jasmine did and guess what? She's _dead_!" I tensed up and my flame hair spiked up a bit in anger. She did _not_ just go there! "And guess who's fault it was!? Your's!" In a few mere seconds Sarah was back up against the wall, my hand against her throat. Tight- but not enough to choke her.

"Amay!" Mother exclaimed.

Chairman stood up and Zero got in a defense position. Yuuki just stared dumbfounded and shocked.

"You say that it's my fault, when in fact, it was yours! Mother was in labor and we were trying to rush to the hospital after watching a movie!" I growled at her, green eyes flashing. Her eyes went wide. I changed the story a bit in the past when I told her, so she didn't know that fact. "She decided to take a shortcut and I followed. And guess what!?" I whispered/ growled at her. "There he was. With his pale skin, unusual red eyes and dark hair. Hooded scarf and bloody blade. We froze in horror as he commented "Such pretty girls. How about you give me...your blood." Then he charged. Blade in one hand-" I was cut off when Zero yanked me away from her. I screamed and struggled as Sarah fell to the ground, panting. After a few minutes Zero let me go. I stormed out of the Office and waited in the hall, pissed off and fuming.

It was then determine I'd be put in the Day class. I am a human after all. I've calmed down and returned to reading. The day began rather slowly, but I ended up rooming next to Yuuki and Yori's room.

"I-I hope you enjoy your stay here." Yuuki said nervously. I looked at her surprised and attempted a smile. Yuuki really did want me to enjoy my stay here. I just scared her a bit because of earlier.

"Thanks...Yuuki."

In my room, I glared at all the boxes that seemed to be mocking me. Daring me to not unpack them. But you know what I did? I unpacked them and the room was homey in no time. I looked otu the window and out at the Moon for a few minutes before going to bed.

Next day. I fiddled with the skirt, annoyed. I was wearing the typical black and white Girl's Day class uniform. Only difference is I had on white and black striped stockings and brown boots. I was currently standing with all the fangirls, waiting for the Night class to hurry and come out so I could get to my DOrm. Cause to be honest, the fangirls were all blocking the way. I removed my face from my book and looked up, only to see Yuuki nearly get stampeded again. I frowned and took a deep breath and screamed,

"STEP THE HELL BACK BEFORE I SICK ZERO ON ALL YOUR ASSES!" I screamed. The result was immediate. All the fangirls screamed and ran back.

"OKay, Okay! Just step back! I curfew time for all the Day Class students!" Yuuki shouted, running in front of the huge door. She sent me a grateful look and I nodded. "Return to your own dorm!"

"You just want to keep all the Night class students to yourself!" A girl with long brown hair accused. I snorted. That isn't like Yuuki at all.

"Yeah! You're taking advantage of being the CHairman's daughter!" A girl with short hair growled.

"You're wrong!" Yuuki shouted and grabbed her prefect sleeve-thing. "It's my job as a prefect too..." SHe trailed off as she nearly got stampeded again.

"Aidou-Sempai!" The girls screamed. I groaned and plugged my ears.

"YOu can't do that!" Yuuki cried out and tried to push them back. The sound of doors opening dramatically slow made itself known. Yuuki looked back and sweatdropped. "I didn't get them back in time _again_!" SHe groaned. I watched and tried not to laugh as teh girls stood in a straight line on both sides. I just stood there in the middle stupidly. Yuuki looked back and forth. I sweatdropped as the Vampires stared at me. Kaname had an eyebrow raised, Aidou looked at me smiling widely, Takuma just waved, Shiki and Rima were just eating pocky, and Akatsuki sighed. Wait...holy crap I just sweatdropped! I didn't know I could do that! I stepped out of the way, Ruka slightly annoyed. Yuuki walked out of the way saying, "You may continue..."

"Good morning ladies!" Aidou greeted walking by, holding up a book. I could hear you all the way across the dorms! You all look so lively and cute today!" I scoffed. Typical playboy. But funny nonetheless.

"Idol- I mean Aidou-Sempai!" A girl exclaimed, love-struck. I tried not to laugh.

"Hi!" He waved, smiling widely. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing at Akatsuki's next words.

"Hanabusa."

"It's alright! You're cool too Akatsuki!"

"Wild-Sempai!" I heard the girl from right next to me shout. I stopped laughing and covered my ears. Aidou glanced this way as did Kain/Akatsuki. You know what, I'm just calling him Kain. Much easier.

'Kain-Sempai!" ANother fangirl behind me, shouted. Aidou pulled out his finger-gun and pointed it towards us shouting,

"BANG!" I watched as the two girls next to me fell over, hearts in their eyes. Wait...what? I sweatdropped and kicked one with my leg.

"Hello? Hey...Hey. Hey, random person...wake up!" They didn't move. I turned around and pretended to glare at Aidou. "Way to go blondie, you killed them!" He gained a face that looked like he was going to laugh only to get stampeded by girl demanding to get "Bang'ed" by Aidou's finger gun. I snorted. Okay, that thought came out completely wrong.

"Bang! Bang! Yeah, Bang! Bang!" The only thing you could see of him was his hand up in the air. I laughed slightly. I take it that my boringness and dullness is disappearing. Course, _Vampire __Knight_ was the only think that made me laugh.

"Hey, you the new student?" I blinked to see Kain talking to me. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah. Why?" I ignored the glares I was getting.

"Hmm." He...said? "What was your name again? Amy Chalk?" I sweatdropped.

"Not even close dude. It's Amaya Chouko. Some just call me Amay- okay that's a lie. Nobody really does. At least...not anymore." My eyes glazed over in sadness as I remembered the blonde haired, purple-eyed girl. Anger fueled me when I remembered the killer. That beast...That monster will die- no...he already has. That man shot him. That...one-eyed man. Accompanied by a boy...no, two boys. Yes. He was accompanied by two boys. I didn't notice that I was completely missing Kaname and Zero's yelling at each other moment. Well, talking...kinda.

"Butterfly Child?" He asked, raising a brow. I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Y-Yeah. I guess."

"Hmm. Later Chouko-san."

"Bye Akatsuki-san." I mimicked. He rolled his eyes as he walked, pulling some of the fangirl's off Aidou who had swirly eyes. I watched as they walked over to the rest of the group. Kaname walked towards them, but not before saying,

"Mr. Disciplinary Committee." I yawned, bored again, and made my way back to the Day Dorms, tired of the day. And yes, I skipped the first day of class. Sue me.

X.X

I was about to knock on the door when i heard Zero comment on how there should be more Prefects. Oh...Evil plan. Time to screw the plot. I quickly knocked on the door and opened it.

"Yo! I think I can help with that!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid not Chouko-san."

I frowned and pouted. "It's Amaya and...and I already know about the Vampires...remember?"

Flash back!

_"So, am I bunking with the Vamps or the muggles?" Yes, I watch Harry Potter people. Even read the books. You should try it. They're good. CHairman looked up surprised and Zero and Yuuki stiffened._

_"What-what do you mean Vamps, Chouko-san?" Yuuki asked nervously. "Vampires? YOu-You don't really believe they e-exist do you!?" I stared at her._

_"Yes. Now, hurry up and give me an answer."_

_Chairman fixed his glasses and said, "You'll be bunking with the humans, Chouko-san."_

_"Lovely. And my uniform?" I asked all this in a mono-tone voice. Bored._

_"I'll have it delivered to your room." I nodded and made to turn and leave but the CHairman stopped me. "Oh, and Chokou-san? Don't tell anybody about the Night Class being Vampires. We'll have to erase their memories if you do." I nodded and gave a mock salute._

_"Ai-Ai, Cap'n!"_

_End flashback._

That was beyond creepy, but okay.

Chairman thought for a moment. "Fine. But you are to work as a Prefect and not to kill anyone." He sent me a look and I knew he was talking about Sarah.

"As long as...that doesn't happen again then all is well." He smiled and acted dramatic.

"I'm so glad we have another prefect because it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect," Chairman exclaimed. "No one else would take it! I know my beautiful daughter, wonderful son, and new student I know nothing about won't let me down!" I quickly stepped back as Zero slammed his fist on the desk, breaking it.

"I know I was raised by you, but I don't ever remember becoming your son!"

"You're such a stickler for details Kiryuu-kun." Chairman said. Zero stood up straight and look at Yuuki.

"Your his real daughter Yuuki." Zero told her. "So say something." I sighed and muttered,

"Why bother? SHe's just going to say the same thing he did."

"Well, I think the Night class has been getting along well with the Day class well." She thought. SHe smiled. "I'm just glad to help out!"

"You're such a good kid!" Chairman cried, tears streaking down his face. I laughed. "Daddy loves you!" He made to give her a hug but she stepped back. I laughed harder.

"Chairman?" Yuuki asked.

"Call me Daddy." Tears fell down to the ground as sad music played.

"Da-Daddy." Yuuki hesitated. Chairman stood up and raised his fist.

"As I thought! The only one who understands my Pacifist ways is Yuuki!"

I ignored his whole speech and when he was done, I said, "I'm out. Peace." I quickly took my Prefect sleeve thing from him and walked off.

X.X Tomorrow morning.

Run run run, made it! I slammed the door open, huffing and puffing. "I'm here! I'm the new random transfer student from America, Amaya Chouko!" I yelled out and panted. Yuuki and Zero woke up and screamed, falling out of their chairs. I laughed, pointing at them.

"Yuuki! Zero! Detention for sleeping in class again! Amaya, detention for yelling and slamming the door open like that!"

"Wait-what!? But I-!" I shut up at the look.

"NOw take a seat next to Yuuki Cross-san!" I did as told.

After class.

"Extra classes again."

"It must be tough, staying up all night." Yori commented. "And sleeping during classes. You're like a Vampire!" Yuuki sat up startled and was shaking asking,

"Y-Yori-CHan!? Do-do you really believe that!?" I looked up curiously, though I already know the answer. "I mean-I mean that there's Vampires!?" Yori blinked and said

"Of course not." Yuuki mushroom sighed and I patted her on the back awkwardly.

"There there."

"Yeah...I guess so." Yuuki said in relief.

"Well, do your best." Yori said and stood up.

"What!? You're leaving!?" Yuuki exclaimed. "If you have time, you could stay with me!"

"Why? You have Amay with you. I thought you were friends."

"We are but stuck with Zero!?" Yuuki exclaimed. I looked at Yuuki surprised. Friends? Tomodachi? I have a friend...that's alive? "He's so boring!" I decided to add in my 5 cents.

"Yuuki has a point. He's so emo, I mean, look at him!? He's just moping and being depressing! Do you know how depressing he is!? He loathes in his own self-pity!" Yuuki and I nodded in unison.

"It should be fine. The two of you are good friends. Oh, yeah, Zero left already." Yori said. I sweatdropped. Eh!? Wait...oh yeah! He in the stables! Yuuki turned around and screamed.

"WHAT!?"

In my DOrm. Oh yeah, I should probably mention that my Prefect duties don't start till tomorrow. So I was currently sitting at my window, looking up at the Moon tonight when I saw Yuuki jump down towards some Day Class girls. Oh...well, should I? Yeah, I should. SO I was now attempting to open my window. Oh, screw this. I banged my fist onto the window, breaking it. I didn't notice a glass slice part of my hand. I quickly looked down and hesitated, paling. So...high up. Okay...calm down Amaya, we can do this. Hya! I climbed onto the window sill and jumped down, hitting a tree branch, and landing awkwardly on the ground.

"Ow!" I screamed, hopping up and down on one foot. "That hurt like a bitch! Ow! Somebody call 911! I broke an ankle!" OKay, I didn't really break it, but pain flared up it.

"Amaya-Chan!?" Yuuki exclaimed. "You don't start till tomorrow!"

"Yeah..well...hurry up and get the girls out of here. I'll follow ya." I grunted, massaging my poor foot. She nodded and did as told. SHe enter the trees when I heard something rustle behind me. My hair spiked up slightly and I quickly whirled around and aimed a punch at the intruders, forgetting I was going against Vampires. Aidou quickly caught my fist and grabbed my arm.

"We smelled some blood, so we came to see what happened." Aidou explained. "Amaya was it? Your so cruel...We really just wanted a look." His ice-blue eyes flashed red. My eyes widened. Shit. Aidou closed his eyes and lifted his head, inhaling deeply. "Ah...It smells so good." Kain just stayed in the back, watching the scene proceed. Okay, this wasn't supposed to happen! I was going to get Yuuki out of here and escape before they came and...what blood? I didn't cut myself- wait... I opened my palm slightly and saw blood trickling down my hand. Aw crap...when I broke the window! Joy. "Did you cut yourself?" Aidou asked and lifted my hand up to his face. He smiled, red eyes flashing. "What smelled good, Amaya-Chan, was your blood." I felt my face heat up as he licked the blood that trailed down my palm to my wrist. 

"Ai-Aidou!" I exclaimed and tried to yank my wrist back. The jerk! He isn't getting my blood!

"You shouldn't keep tempting me." He warned and bit into my palm. I flinched as he drank from it. Ow! Dude, stop! Your hurting my hand! I ran at him in an attempt to punch him in the head but he caught my arm and pulled me to him, fangs going slightly deeper. He removed his fangs and smirked, licking the blood and bite mark and looked me straight in the eyes. Now I know what Yuuki meant by entranced. "I still want more. May I drink from your neck?" He asked and pulled down the collar of my uniform shirt so he could get a better view of my neck. Thought, with how short my hair was, I don't see how he didn't get one already.

"No! Let-Let go of me Aidou-ah!" I winced as he licked my neck and his fangs protrude from him mouth, ready ti bite down.

Damn it, Zero! Where are you!

I heard Kain sigh. "I'm out of here. I'm not going to be for blame when you drink from a student." Aidou stopped and removed his fangs.

"But Akatsuki! She's delicious!" Kain ignored him and walked away. Aidou rolled his eyes and licked my neck again before biting. I gasped, feeling like needles entered. I could hear him drink my blood and quite frankly, the sound was strange and weird and it...was slightly disgusting. My breathing slowed down and my head was starting to feel slightly dizzy. I clenched his shirt as he drank my blood.

"Stop...Aidou...stop!" I smacked him in the chest and he pulled away, but not before he licked the blood that dripped from my neck down to my collarbone. Meh, Vampires have different ways of drinking I guess. But...why's everything so blurry? I held my neck- the spot where he bit and stumbled slightly. "What...was that for?"

Aidou wiped the blood away from his mouth and licked it from his hand. "I couldn't help it...You were just so, _tempting_." His eyes went back to their ice blue and I stumbled, falling backwards. "Whoa! Careful!" He caught me by the waist. "Maybe I drank too much..." He pouted. "But it was so good!"

"Shut up..." I mumbled weakly. I felt light headed. "Just...take me to my dorm...before I beat chuu up. Stupid...Vamp..." I couldn't even finish the word. I felt Aidou chuckle. "And I won't...tell."

"What? You won't?" Well, I don't want to be dust, do I? That and I'm pretty sure Vampires could smell the blood.

"No...now...hurry your fat ass up...pretty boy." Aidou smiled and grinned.

"Will I get to drink from you again?" I didn't really process what he said. I just wanted to lie in my bed and sleep.

"Yeah...whatever. Goodnight." I passed out and woke in my bed the next morning with Iced windows and a note saying,

_"Make sure you keep your promise."_

_-Aidou_

_P.S Hope you like the Window. Sorry for last night._

I blinekd confused for a second when something hit me. Literally. My alarm clock went off and flew off my counter, hitting me in the head. I screamed and fell off the bed. "Ow-oh yeah! Aidou bit me!" Then I sweatdropped. "Wow...way to sound cheerful." **We never knew Zero was out behind a tree last night and panting, heart fast, and fighting control at the smell of blood last night. This left one other thing different...Yuuki never got bit and she got the bathroom all to herself tonight. And this is how it all began. Specifically the Blood Dohoner part.**


	2. Memories of Blood

Recently on Blood of a Rose...

_"Yeah..well...hurry up and get the girls out of here. I'll follow ya." I grunted, massaging my poor foot. She nodded and did as told. SHe enter the trees when I heard something rustle behind me. My hair spiked up slightly and I quickly whirled around and aimed a punch at the intruders, forgetting I was going against Vampires. Aidou quickly caught my fist and grabbed my arm._

_"We smelled some blood, so we came to see what happened." Aidou explained. "Amaya was it? Your so cruel...We really just wanted a look." His ice-blue eyes flashed red. My eyes widened. Shit. Aidou closed his eyes and lifted his head, inhaling deeply. "Ah...It smells so good." Kain just stayed in the back, watching the scene proceed. Okay, this wasn't supposed to happen! I was going to get Yuuki out of here and escape before they came and...what blood? I didn't cut myself- wait... I opened my palm slightly and saw blood trickling down my hand. Aw crap...when I broke the window! Joy. "Did you cut yourself?" Aidou asked and lifted my hand up to his face. He smiled, red eyes flashing. "What smelled good, Amaya-Chan, was your blood." I felt my face heat up as he licked the blood that trailed down my palm to my wrist._

_"Ai-Aidou!" I exclaimed and tried to yank my wrist back. The jerk! He isn't getting my blood!_

_"You shouldn't keep tempting me." He warned and bit into my palm. I flinched as he drank from it. Ow! Dude, stop! Your hurting my hand! I ran at him in an attempt to punch him in the head but he caught my arm and pulled me to him, fangs going slightly deeper. He removed his fangs and smirked, licking the blood and bite mark and looked me straight in the eyes. Now I know what Yuuki meant by entranced. "I still want more. May I drink from your neck?" He asked and pulled down the collar of my uniform shirt so he could get a better view of my neck. Thought, with how short my hair was, I don't see how he didn't get one already._

_"No! Let-Let go of me Aidou-ah!" I winced as he licked my neck and his fangs protrude from him mouth, ready ti bite down._

_Damn it, Zero! Where are you!_

_I heard Kain sigh. "I'm out of here. I'm not going to be for blame when you drink from a student." Aidou stopped and removed his fangs._

_"But Akatsuki! She's delicious!" Kain ignored him and walked away. Aidou rolled his eyes and licked my neck again before biting. I gasped, feeling like needles entered. I could hear him drink my blood and quite frankly, the sound was strange and weird and it...was slightly disgusting. My breathing slowed down and my head was starting to feel slightly dizzy. I clenched his shirt as he drank my blood._

_"Stop...Aidou...stop!" I smacked him in the chest and he pulled away, but not before he licked the blood that dripped from my neck down to my collarbone. Meh, Vampires have different ways of drinking I guess. But...why's everything so blurry? I held my neck- the spot where he bit and stumbled slightly. "What...was that for?"_

_Aidou wiped the blood away from his mouth and licked it from his hand. "I couldn't help it...You were just so, tempting." His eyes went back to their ice blue and I stumbled, falling backwards. "Whoa! Careful!" He caught me by the waist. "Maybe I drank too much..." He pouted. "But it was so good!"_

_"Shut up..." I mumbled weakly. I felt light headed. "Just...take me to my dorm...before I beat chuu up. Stupid...Vamp..." I couldn't even finish the word. I felt Aidou chuckle. "And I won't...tell."_

_"What? You won't?" Well, I don't want to be dust, do I? That and I'm pretty sure Vampires could smell the blood._

_"No...now...hurry your fat ass up...pretty boy." Aidou smiled and grinned._

_"Will I get to drink from you again?" I didn't really process what he said. I just wanted to lie in my bed and sleep._

_"Yeah...whatever. Goodnight." I passed out and woke in my bed the next morning with Iced windows and a note saying,_

_"Make sure you keep your promise."_

_-Aidou_

_P.S Hope you like the Window. Sorry for last night._

_I blinekd confused for a second when something hit me. Literally. My alarm clock went off and flew off my counter, hitting me in the head. I screamed and fell off the bed. "Ow-oh yeah! Aidou bit me!" Then I sweatdropped. "Wow...way to sound cheerful."_ _**We never knew Zero was out behind a tree last night and panting, heart fast, and fighting control at the smell of blood last night. This left one other thing different...Yuuki never got bit and she got the bathroom all to herself tonight. And this is how it all began. Specifically the Blood Dohoner part.**_

"Of course! It's hand-made!"

"Hand-made!?" Another female exclaimed. I groaned, annoyed. Valentine's days. Joy. At least it coming up- I mean. "Who're you giving it too!?"

"Kaname-sempai." The girl whispered. I made a face at that.

"I'm giving mine to Idol- I mean Aidou-sempai!" Another girl whispered. I felt slight anger boil up in me at that. Huh. Maybe cause he drank my blood.

"Hey, Amy." Yori said. "What happened to you? You're really pale and you got a bandage on your neck." My hand flew up to my (Very visible) neck. Yuuki looked at me surprised and I felt someone glaring at the back of my head when I said,

"Huh? Oh, that. My window broke and I slipped, a glass piece scratched my neck a bit. No biggie." I shrugged. Yuuki blinked.

"Are you sure, Amay?" She asked suspiciously. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yup!" Popping the 'p'. "Everyone seems excited." I added, changing the subject.

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day.' Yuuki said. A guy with brown hair and glasses walked up saying grumpily,

"Girls give chocolates to the boys they like and declare their love." Class chairman explained. "So silly! It's so ridiculous! It's unbecoming of a revered institute of high learning!" He shouted and fixed his glasses. "I'm completely against this kind of thing."

"Someone might give you chocolates too, CLass president." Yori told him, emotionless as always. I watched as he gained hearts in his eyes and fell over whispering,

"Ruka-saaaan!" I snorted at his day dream I knew he had.

"No one's gonna give us any." A boy above us, Miroku, sighed.

"Damn those Night class guys!" Kazuhiko cursed.

"Yori-Chan, Amay-Chan, aren't you guys giving anyone chocolates?" Yuuki asked curiously, diverting our attention.

"No. I'm not interested. What about you?"

"I'm good, thanks." I told Yuuki. Yuuki replied to Yori's question by shaking her head rapidly.

"I'm-uh, not interested either!"

"Yuuki." I told her seriously. "You are a really, really bad liar." Yori nodded.

"What that then?" SHe gestured to Yuuki's magazine on Chocolate baking.

"Oh! Uh-this!? It, this doesn't mean anything!" SHe lied, trying to cover it up.

"Then what's it for?" The three of us quickly sat up straight after Yori's question and we all went into chibi-mode. "I may be wrong-" Yori began. "-but I believe there is someone glaring at you two from behind us."

"You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee, and you intend to give chocolate to that guy?" Zero demanded. Yuuki panicked.

"No! This is just a token of my appreciation! To someone I'm indebted to!" Yuuki looked away. "Besides, I haven't really decided if I"m going to give him anything. So drop it."

"What!? To Kiryuu-Kun!?" A girl exclaimed. Miroku lifted his head up, hope shining in his eyes.

"SHHHH!" Another girl with braids glared. They looked towards Zero as we looked at them.

"Yeah! We have Kiryuu!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Tops in Academics, a sports whiz, he's our shining star!" Kazuhiko exclaimed, blue eyes wide. "Kiryuu! Get our share too!" They quickly backed off at the emo-glare. I laughed.

"Maybe you should reconsider." A girl said.

"No way...not him." A boy grumbled.

X.X In office

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. THe whole school is buzzing with excitement. Something might happen to reveal the truth about the Night class." Chairman Cross explained. "Be more alert then usual, Guardians!" Yuuki rasied her hand in the air and lowered.

"Right, Chairman!"

"Ai-Ai Cap'n!" I mocked saluted. Zero turned his head and grumbled.

"You should just cancel the event."

"Zero, if I did such a thing, there would be a riot!" Chairman Cross exclaimed. "Of course it's easy for the Day class to fall for the Night class. The Vampires are completely accomplished and beautiful people!" I nodded and ignored the feeling to scratch Aidou's bite mark. "If they're out allies then they're a great resource to us!"

Zero gained a face and Yuuki commented, "I believe that translates into "How dare you complement them in front of me!" He's not happy!" Yuuki whisper-yelled.

"Yeah...Got it." Chairman said. I tuned out everything and laughed when CHairman and Zero got Yuuki's gifts. Next thing I knew Yuuki grabbed mine and Zero's arms and dragged us out of the room.

X.X At the gates.

"Grr...Stay back!" I growled, helping Yuuki with the fan-girls. I screamed as we got overrun. And don't aske me how, but Yuuki somehow made it to atop the gate.

"The exchange of gifts is prohibited until the event!" Yuuki shouted after blowing her whistle. "Hey! Don't climb the fence!" My head shot over to the two girls who were attempting to make it over. I stayed where I was and watched the girl fall, Zero quickly running over and catching her.

"Th-thank you..." The girl, Kaeda, thanked him. She had glasses and brown hair in braids.

"Sweet move Zero!" I complemented.

"Nice save!" Yuuki cheered. Zero set the girl down and gave her a look.

"I"m-I'm sorry!" She shouted.

"If anyone breaks rules again, this event may be cancelled." He told them.

"And I'll eat all the chocolates you guys have!" I added, glaring at them. They all backed away. Yuuki jumped down from the gate just as the doors opened. And I was again, left in the middle alone as the Vampires walked out.

"Good morning!" Aidou greeted everyone just as I got ran over. "How is everyone!?"

"Good!"

"Fine!"  
"Wonderful!"

"Amazing!" Were some of the answers. I screamed again as I was knocked over. I braced myself for the impact of ground but found none.

I slowly opened my eyes to find white- covered arms and pale hands wrapped around my torso, keeping me from falling. My burned and my heart sped up a little.

"Butterfly-Chan!" Aidou greeted cheerfully and nuzzled my neck. My hair stood up slightly as I felt a chill go down my spine. Mainly at his next words. "Hope you keep your promise." He whispered in my ear. I stiffened and looked at him, turning my head slightly.

"What promise?" He grinned and I ignored all the glares I was getting at being held by Aidou.

"_To let me drink your blood_." He whispered it quietly so that neither Vampires or humans could hear except me. My eyes widened.

"What!?" That came out loudly and I blushed, embarrassed. "Don't you have a class to go to!?" I whispered fiercely. Aidou looked up in thought for a moment.

"Yeah...I do." He let go and spun me around- causing me to get swirly eyes. He kept a hand on my wrist and pulled me into him, hugging me. Wha-?

More glares.

"Are you trying to get them to hate me?" I growled. I felt Aidou chuckle. And to answer your question, yes, I did attempt to push Aidou away. But, he does have super strength. Damn rich pe-Vampires.

"Only the boys." Huh?

"Aidou." Kaname said, causing the group to stop. Aidou nodded and quickly placed a kiss on my forehead, let go, and walked away. I stood there with swirly eyes and received even more glares. Next thing I knew I was being ganged up on.

"What was that all about!?"

"Are you and Aidou dating!?"

"Answer!"

"Wh-What?" Was my dumbfounded answer. I was still frozen- no pun intended. When they processed I panicked. "What!? No! No way! We aren't-no!"

I only received glares. It was then at that moment I realized that I missed yet again a KanamexYuuki and a Kaname and Zero fight! Nooo! Damn you Aidou!

X.X My DOrm

BANG BANG...BANG BANG

I glared at the window where the noise was coming from.

BANG BANG BANG

Fuck this! I stomped over to the window and forced it open- only to have the ice break and shatter the window again. I let out a yelp and withdrew my hand, blood streaking down my wrist. I made to bring it up to my mouth, only to have someone grab my arm and force it down. My gaze shot back to the Window, which Aidou then climbed out of. He quickly stood up and brought my hand to his mouth, licking the blood. I flinched at the feel of his tongue brushing against the wound.

"You really need to stop hurting yourself." He commented once he was done. I pulled my hand back and brought it up to my mouth, sucking on it in an attempt to stop it from bleeding. I glared at him when he smirked. "I didn't know you wanted a kiss so badly." I cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? DId you hit your head?" Aidou just smirked and gestured to my hand...which he...licked... Ew! I quickly removed my hand and wiped it on my shirt- attempting to remove all AIdou-germs and ran over to the window, attempting to remove any and all Vamp-germs. "Gross! Ew-blegh! Get it off-ger ith off!" I shouted, wiping my tongue with my sleeve. Ew! Aidou laughed and faked hurt.

"I am offended. I am sure that many girls would want to be kissed by me!"

"Yeah!" I glared. "I just happen to not be one of them!" Aidou's eyes flashed red and I paled. Shit. I took a few steps back, hand groping the wall to try and find anything to defend myself with when he stepped forward. He seemed to know what I was thinking and quickly grabbed my wrist. I took a step back and yelped as I tripped on a book- allowing him to back me into a wall. I flinched as my back slammed against it. "Whoa! Dude-Dude! Just-just-just ho-h-h-hold on a sec! Just a sec! Just teensy wheensy sec! I don't-In my defense I don't even remember making that promise!" Aidou still smiled, eyes red. And I made the mistake of looking into them. Crimson pools...they were almost hypnotizing.

"Ah, but you did make the promise."

"Not!"

"Did."  
"Not!"

"Did."

"Not!"

Aidou rolled his eyes and quickly licked my neck- not even bothering to move hair, considering mine's so freaking short already!-making me shiver, and bit down, drinking my blood. You know, I've always wondered how Vampires drink blood. Do their teeth absorb it and drop the blood into their mouth? Or do they just drink the blood that leaks out? Well, now I've got my answer. And it HURTS! Though it felt..strangely...good. And no, I'm not masochist!

I lifted my head up slowly and brought my hands up to his hair, relaxing. And to be honest, it was soft. I could heard him drink my blood. Gulping it down...drop by drop. I felt some of the Crimson liquid leak down my neck and stain my clothes. It was freakishly warm. My grip tightened on Aidou's hair as his fangs sank deeper. It was starting to hurt even worse. I was beginning to feel slightly dizzy and I think Aidou noticed, for he removed his fangs and licked the bit mark, healing it slightly. I shivered and ignored Aidou's smiling face. His eyes returned to his regular ice-blue and blood dripped down his face and onto the floor.

My neck hurts...

I pouted and removed my hands, embarrassed slightly. My wounded hand made it's way up to my neck and I rubbed the spot where I was bit.

"I wish you were unlimited!" Aidou cried, hugging me. I jumped in surprise and quickly wrapped my arms around him as he swung mne around the room. I resisted the urge to scream from the height. I like my feet on _ground_ thank you. "You just taste so good!" Oh please tell me he didn't...He did gain a taste for it, didn't he? Joy. He stopped swinging me and looked at me curiously. "What's your blood type?"

"Type O." I answered. What!? I'm honest! Painfully honest. Which is bad if a Vampire asks you your blood type.

"Huh." Aidou looked at me in surprise. "Well-" He licked my blood off his lips. Quite funny to watch, actually. "I need to go...but before I do." He leaned and licked my neck again- licking away the blood. I felt his tongue travel up from my neck and down to my collarbone. A chill went up my back and I clenched my fists. He leaned away, smirking. "Later. By the way, how did you get yourself to taste like Pomegranates and Raspberries?" Wait...what!? He jumped out the window. I ran towards it and flinched when my hand got cur again. I ignored the pain and stuck my head out the window shouting,

"Hey! What are you...thinking?" I trailed off and looked around. Nobody. I sighed and got ready for patrol.

X.X Next day

"Stop screaming!?" I cried out, plugging my hands over my ears. THe doors opened and the Night class stepped out.

"Wow!" Aidou exclaimed. 'This'll be fun!" I rolled my eyes and blew my whistle at the same time as Yuuki.

"Listen up peoples! Stay in line, no cutting, and no raping or molesting the Night class!" I shouted. "If you do, I'll take away your Night class's precious chocolates you worked so hard on and eat them myself! And then I'll spit em and out and say they were terrible! Got it!?"

"This kind of thing doesn't interest me." Shiki should be happy that we agreed to let me have the chocolates he doesn't want.

"Just put up with it." Kain told the red head.

"Okay, Day class ladies!" Yuuki began. "It's almost that time! Today's event is about to start! Get ready to pass out as many chocolates as you can!" I walked over and stood in front of the Night class, glaring at them.

"And for you Night class people, stay behind the gates and no biting!" I grinned at their surprised looks. "No biting, no kicking, no punching, no glowing, no fighting, no singing, no dancing, no screaming, and no drugs! ANd don't ask unnecessary questions!" Shiki sighed, Rima blinked, Ruka rolled her eyes, Aidou chuckled, Kaname just stared, Kain raised an eyebrow, Seirin just stood there emotionless, Takuma laughed slightly. "Hold on...Oh yeah! This isn't some game! These ladies take this very seriously!"

"Taking chocolates from ladies is my obligations!" Aidou shouted and started to take off. I was quick and tackled him to the ground. He screamed as I sat on him. I flicked him on the forehead- as I was sitting on his chest, not back- and glared.

"Aidou! Stop being an idiot and follow the rules!" Aidou glared slightly as I got up.

"Aidou. You must behave yourself today." Kaname told him. "Is that understood?" Aidou froze.

"Uhm, yes! Kaname-Sama!" Yuuki walked over and bowed to the dark haired.

"Thank you Kaname." Yuuki ran into the middle of the lane and blew her whistle. "BEGIN!"

Halfway through Takuma grabbed Shiki's arm and apologized smiling. "Sorry everybody! I'm bringing Shiki to you right now!" I think I lost a lung, laughing so hard.

"So tell me-" I heard Aido ask a girl. "What would your blood type be?"

"Huh? It's-It's type O." That's it! I charged and tackled Aidou again. He screamed and quickly caught balance.

"What the hell are you doing Butterfly!?"

"Don't call me that! And you were asking unnecessary questions!" I leaned close to him and whispered, "_Vampire_ questions!" Aidou sighed dramatically.

"Oh, alright then...but I still have you to drink from." He whispered back quietly, smirking. My face burned slightly. "And you smell delicious." I let go of him and smacked him on the arm.

"Hush! Take the chocolates already!" Aidou studied me for a second.

"Didn't you get me any?" I hesitated and he noticed. Aidou grinned and held out his hand expectantly. "Well, come on. I'm waiting."

"Only because you didn't turn me to dust the first time!" I growled quietly at him. How I made it so nobody else- including the Vamps- heard I have no idea. I ripped the black and blue box out of my pocket and handed it to him. He smiled and observed it.

"I think I'll save these for last. Were they home-made?" More hesitation.

"N-No," A lie. My quick beating heart proved that. Aidou smirked.

"Yes they were. Otherwise they wouldn't smell so good."

"Kuran-Sempai! You dropped this." My head shot over to where I saw Kaname catch a green and yellow box.

"I'll accept it. Thank you, Yuuki." Kaname said after reading the name. After Yuuki and Zero had their argument I ran over and gave Yuuki a sideways hug, spinning her around. I stopped and put her on the ground- her eyes all swirly. I blinked and turned around when I felt someone staring at me- only to see Zero walk away. Oh yeah! I have to meet up with Shiki to get the extra chocolates! "Amaya." I stopped what I was doing almost immediately and froze. I hesitated before running over. We walked for a bit, before he gave me all the chocolate that wasn't Yuuki's. I blinked and looked up at him confused.

"Um...thanks?" It came out as a question. Kaname smiled lightly and said,

"Thank you, for making Yuuki happy." I scratched the back of my neck and said,

"Oh-uh, Your welcome." Does this mean I'm a pawn now? He nodded and kissed the box Yuuki made for him before walking off. Shiki then came over and dumped a whole bunch of chocolate in my arms.

"You can have these ones." He told me before walking off. I grinned.

"Thanks Shiki!"

I walked, humming _Futatsu no Koudo to Akai to Tsumi_ on the way to my dorm.

X.X I sat in a tree and watched the scene before me.

"You're a little cocky, Zero Kiryuu." Aidou said. I sweatdropped. Isn't this Japan? Isn't it supposed to be Kiryuu Zero?

"You're just a human." Ruka told him. "And the way you treat Kaname-Sama.

"Are we really doing this?" Rima asked.

"Yeah-" Shiki began, a hand in his hair. "-but Takuma said we should leave it alone." Ah, the wise one in the group. Remind me to steal some of his manga later.

"Look, he's right." Kain said. "Look, Hanabusa, Ruka, if Kaname-Sama finds out he'll tear you apart. Zero, come on. Just put that thing-!" He gasped as Zero flipped him over his back.

"**So uncool.**" Shiki and Rima said in unison. I smirked. Cool. Aidou tensed up and turned around.

"Amaya! Come out!" Everyone turned towards the tree I was on. I sighed and jumped, after some major freaking out about heights.

"Shut up." Kain glared at the two. Zero smirked.

"Interesting. Come on then Vampires. I happen to be in a bad mood anyway." Zero said. I shook my head.

"You see-" Everyone redirected their attention as ice grew under Zero from Aidou to the lake. "-it's that kind of attitude, that makes people think your cocky."

"I tried to play as the good guy here." Kain said and stood, flames dancing around his head. "I'm not to blame for what happens next." Am I invisible? Well, not anymore. I ran over to Zero and stood in front of him.

"Back off peoples! As cool as ya'll are, I ain't gonna let you hurt my bud!" Zero put his gun away, sighing.

"Whatever. I'm out of here."

"Hey! Wait! Where ya goin'!?" I asked, surprised.

"Away."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him as Yuuki came this way. "Gee, could you be any more vague!?"

"Amaya-Chan! What's going on!?" Yuuki demanded, doing a flip and landing by me. I stared at her surprised. "Are you fighting!? That's against the rules!"

"No-No-No! Yuuki, you got it all wrong! See-" I quickly glanced at the Night class and came up with an excuse. "-we were all having a meeting discussing about where we should all hang out tomorrow! Which I find funny cause, for them being Vampires, they sure like to be out in the sun a lot! Ruka, Rima and I were just talking about buying new clothes while Aidou and Akatsuki get the food and Shiki goes and gets Pocky! It's all good Yuuki!" I ran over and gave a sideways hug to Aidou and Ruka who happily returned the hug (Aidou) and reluctantly (Ruka) returned it and forced a smile. Yuuki seemed to buy it.

"Oh, that's good!" She then noticed something. "Is your cut still not healed yet?" My hand shot up to my neck where the bandage lay. Aidou tensed and everyone sent me looks of surprised. Yes, I committed a sin. Got a problem with that!? Honestly... "Here, let me see. Did you put the right ointment on it?" I panicked and took a step back only to trip, Yuuki grabbing the bandage and ripping it off. I landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow!"

"It's gone!" Yuuki gave me a skeptical look. "Did you even get cut!?" MY hand flew up to her face,

"Yes! See! Scar and everything!"

"You're off the hook for now..." SHe told me, narrowing her wine-red eyes. I gave her a thumbs up as she stalked off. When she was gone I let out a huge sigh of relief and plopped back onto the ground on my back.

"Close one...Thank gods it vanished."

"You were bitten." Shiki stated.

"By whom?" Rima asked.

"I wonder..." Ruka muttered, staring at me.

"Hanabusa." Kain said, looking at Aidou. Aidou threw his hands in the air.

"What!? Don't look at me like that Akatsuki! It wasn't me!" Ha, liar.

"Just a cut from glass. Nothing of it." I lied and got up, running off.


	3. Fangs of Repentance

Recently on Blood of a Rose:

_"Oh, that's good!" She then noticed something. "Is your cut still not healed yet?" My hand shot up to my neck where the bandage lay. Aidou tensed and everyone sent me looks of surprised. Yes, I committed a sin. Got a problem with that!? Honestly... "Here, let me see. Did you put the right ointment on it?" I panicked and took a step back only to trip, Yuuki grabbing the bandage and ripping it off. I landed on the ground with a thud._

_"Ow!"_

_"It's gone!" Yuuki gave me a skeptical look. "Did you even get cut!?" MY hand flew up to her face,_

_"Yes! See! Scar and everything!"_

_"You're off the hook for now..." SHe told me, narrowing her wine-red eyes. I gave her a thumbs up as she stalked off. When she was gone I let out a huge sigh of relief and plopped back onto the ground on my back._

_"Close one...Thank gods it vanished."_

_"You were bitten." Shiki stated._

_"By whom?" Rima asked._

_"I wonder..." Ruka muttered, staring at me._

_"Hanabusa." Kain said, looking at Aidou. Aidou threw his hands in the air._

_"What!? Don't look at me like that Akatsuki! It wasn't me!" Ha, liar._

_"Just a cut from glass. Nothing of it." I lied and got up, running off._

"He summoned me, so early in the morning...for this?" Zero sounded pissed. Yuuki took a bite of her food and commented,

"Yeah. Calling it his own is a bit much."

"That isn't what I meant- and what are you trying to do?" Zero asked me. I was currently stabbing my food with chopsticks- not really knowing how to use them. Yuuki commented,

"Yeah. I've seen you do that a lot during lunch, Amaya-Chan." I sweatdropped and held up a piece of tuna I managed to stab-I mean pick up. I never got the handle of chopsticks. "Do you not know how to eat with them?"

"Not...really."

"Here. Like this." Next thing I knew, pale hands grabbed my dark ones and put them in the correct position. My face heated up slightly as Zero attempted to teach me how to use chopsticks.

"Cheese!" We looked up alarmed at Chairman's voice and saw a flash. Wait! What!?

"What's wrong with you today!?" Zero demanded, dropping my hand and chopsticks.

"Taking a commemorative photo." Chairman smiled, holding up the camera as a picture came out. "Today, you carry out your duty not as guardians, but as a full fledged member of the Disciplinary Committee!"He held up the photo. "It's a day to remember."

"**Huh?**" Was our oh-so intelligent responses.

X.X

"Confiscated." I said, ripping te Shiki book away from her. The blonde cried out.

"No! You can't!"

"I can. Confiscated."

"Demon!"

"Confiscated!"

"Nooooo!" I entered the hallway just to see Zero say "Confiscated" and toss the Class President's Ruka collection in the cart. Yuuki walked away whispering,

"You heard him..."

X.X

Yuuki went through Amaya's room, searching for any and all things she wasn't supposed to have. She checked the closets, under the bed, heck, even under the pillows. But when she tripped over a book she found a bucket filled with blankets and sheets being soaked with bleach.

Yuuki knelt down and lifted the blankets and sheets up, seeing red. She furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes narrowed in worry. "Is this...blood?" She then checked the trashcan- you never know- and found the neck bandages. She picked one up and her eyes widened. "Was Amaya-Chan...bitten by a- a Vampire!?"

SHe'd have to talk to her friend later. Who knows what other secrets she could be keeping. She then thought of something.

"What if...she's protecting the Vampire?" Amaya wouldn't! Unless...Well, Yuuki liked Kaname and would probably do the same thing to protect him. But who would Amaya try to protect?

X.X

"We've never been inside the Moon Dorms before." Yuuki commented. I blinked and let out a yawn. I was tired and didn't understand the strange looks Yuuki kept giving me. "Are you nervous?"

"Nope." I answered for both me and Zero. Yuuki and Zero were a bit slow so I just went ahead and continued to walk. I bust the doors open dramatically. "Okay everyone, get your butts in gear and put yourselves in the living room! Alright! Coolio! Nice talking to ya too! Takuma, if your briefs are on the floor I'm gonna punch ya! Cause I ain't pickin' them up!" I then remembered something. "Oh yeah! And I may steal some of your manga as well!"

"What!?" Came Takuma's shocked voice. I grinned and walked by him. Shiki came in and asked groggily,

"Do you have to be so loud?"

I grinned. "Yup! Now...where's Ruka's and Rima's rooms? I'd rather have to deal with guys at the end." Shiki's eyes flashed red for a few moments before returning back to their blue and replied,

"Down the hall on the left, take a right. That's Ruka's. Rima's is this way." He then began to lazily lead me to Rima's room.

Clean. Not. A. Speck. Of. Dust.

"Wow..." I muttered, green eyes wide. "How the heck is this possible! It's so...clean!" Yes, I couldn't find a better word. Shiki chuckled lightly before pointing n another direction lazily.

"Akatsuki's, Takuma's, Aidou's, Seririn's, Kaname-Sama's, and my room is this way. Ruka's is next door. Come get me when you need to find the rooms." He walked off.

And I did exactly that. SO far, all the rooms except for Takuma's was clean. Takuma just had a pair of brief's on the ground he hasn't picked up.

Note to self: Punch Takuma later.

Now, when I started to smell Lavender, I was more the compelled to walk towards the source of it. Which came from a room. Specifically Aidou's. Now, his room looked as though it was freshly cleaned- probably due to Akatsuki and Kaname making everyone clean up the junk he had in there. I laughed at that thought. I inhaled deeply and exhaled, smiling, eyes closed.

"Like it?" A voice asked, amused. I screamed and whirled around- ready to attack- only to stumbled and nearly fall. Aidou quickly caught my and placed his hands on my waist. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. F-Fine." My face burned and I ignored the smirk that was growing on his face. It was then that I noticed something. "Wait..hold-hold on." I boldly stood on my toes and leaned towards his face, inhaling. My eyes opened in surprise. "You smell like Lavender." Okay..then.

Aidou raised a brow. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" He asked, faking hurt.

"No. I love Lavender." I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. Crap. I basically said I loved how Aidou smelled. Could this be anymore embarrassing!? Aidou grinned and hugged me, spinning me around in a circle.

"I'll just have to bring you here more often then!"

"Whooooooaaaaa!" I screamed, dizzy from being twirled. Not long after, I was sitting on his bed and he bit my hand, drinking some of my blood. He stopped and I blinked confused. "Aidou?" He smiled lightly and slowly moved his mouth from my palm to my wrist. He licked it and I flinched slightly as he bit down. I relaxed quickly though and closed my eyes.

"I'm beginning to think that you like being bitten." Aidou commented as he licked the bitemarks, healing it slightly. I opened my eyes and stared at him surprised. I grinned nad shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, totally. I'm not, you know, getting use to the feel of fangs piercing through my skin_ at all_!" Aidou rolled his eyes.

"I got it."

X.X

"Ow! Damn it!" I cursed as I was nicked my the window again and flinched as it shattered into even more pieces- one cutting my cheek. I was attempting to fix my window and was failing miserably. I was decked out in my black tanktop and blue jeans. "Fine! I'll just get a new window!" I yelled at it and left to find a bathroom- seeing how I was one of the unlucky few who didn't get one. SOrry, Yuuki, but your doing patrol alone tonight.

As I walked down the huge flight of wodden stairs, I felt as though I was forgetting something important. And my theory was proved correct when I felt myself get slammed against a wall and something wet and warm made traveled up my neck. I shivered, remembering this feeling- only this one was different- and saw a flash of silver hair and red eyes.

"Zero!" I gasped and flinched as he bit down on my neck, drinking my blood. Well...this is great. Joy. Why don't the Night class come over and enjoy my blood as well? Cause that's all I seem to be good for! Hello everyone! Amaya Chouko's Blood Donation is here! Only 1.99 per pound of blood you drink! Pfft! Not! "Ow! That...hurts..." I whimpered as he dug his fangs dug deeper into my neck. He continued ot drink and I began to feel dizzy. Zero...stop. Please! My site began to go black and that was when I heard-

"Zero!" Yuuki stood there frozen for a few minutes. She saw what was going on and wasn't stupid. She knew what was happening. My blood dripped from my neck and stained my clothes. I shivered from the feel of the warm liquid against my skin. She quickly ran over and pulled Zero off of me! Normally, I would be grateful but... Yuuki! You nearly ripped my throat out!

Zero's eyes continued to glow red as he licked the blood from his lips. When he saw us his eyes widened and returned to their purple color. "Amaya! I-I'm sorry." He turned his head as I leaned against Yuuki, hand on my neck, trying to stop my blood from flowing out. The ground was filled with it.

"Zero's...Zero's a Vampire!?" Yuuki exclaimed, eyes wide. Kaname then decided to make an appearance.

"Amaya I'm-I'm so sorry." He took a step forward and out of instinct, Yuuki stepped back, taking me with her.

"Yuuki. Amaya." Kaname said, walking up the stairs.

"Is- Is that you Kaname?" Yuuki asked.

"You have been reduced to a Blood thirsty beast, Zero Kiryuu." Kaname continued and stepped in front of Yuuki and I. I panicked and ran in front of Zero.

"No! Leave him alone-ugh!" I fell backwards, dizzy. Zero quickly caught me.

"Amaya!"

"You devoured her mercilessly." Kaname said. "Didn't you Zero? So much, that she can't even stand up." He quickly bent down and picked me up, bridal-style.

"I could...if you'd set me down!" I muttered groggily.

"How was Amaya's blood?" Kaname continued. "Was it delicious?" I couldn't help it. I blacked out at that.

X.X Inteh infirmary after I woke.

"The bleeding seems to have stopped." Kaname observed, running his fingers across teh bite mark. "He bit into you rather deeply. Does it hurt?" He then looked at Yuuki after I shook my head. "Are you afraid of Vampires now?" I snorted. Course she isn't.

"Kaname." Chairman said, entering. "You should probably be heading back to class. The smell of blood, seems to have gotten the Night class in quite a stir." Kaname stood up.

"Yes. Of course." The Chair man walked over and knelt down. I let him put the bandage on my neck, seeing how I needed a mirror to do so myself.

"Amaya, Yuuki. I took Zero to his dorm room and got him settled in. He seems to have calmed down a bit." He explained as Kaname left. He stood up. "Amaya, if you don't mind. I need to talk to Yuuki. I'm sure Kaname already explained this to you." I nodded slightly and flinched. I placed a ahand on my neck.

"Damn...even Aidou doesn't bite that deep." I muttered quietly so they wouldn't hear. I stood up and walked out of the room, pausing at the door. "I'll be in my dorm.

**NIGHT CLASS DORM**

Aidou tipped over his glass with the blood in it, turning some of it to ice. The scent of blood wafted through the air- a extremely familiar scent- and there was a lot of it. Aidou felt slightly pissed off at this smell and how much of it there was. He figured there was a lot of blood loss. "The strong smell of blood earlier-" He began. "-what was the cause of it? We weren't even given an explanation for it. At all." Kain walked by, shirtless with a towel around his neck, and yawned.

"To be honest, I don't care." He told him. "But you realize that if you keep drinking her blood, the tablets won't work anymore." Aidou scoffed.

"They already stopped, Akatsuki." Kain looked at him with wide red-eyes. His orange hair dripping slightly. "They stopped working a week ago. The day when she appeared." Kain blinked.

"Amaya Chouko?"

"Yeah." He tilted the rest of the cup over and turned the blood to ice angrily and narrowed his eyes saying, "And the blood...That was the smell of Amaya's blood."

"And you would know that because you keep drinking her blood, right?"

"I knew who it was before I even drank it." He said, frowning a little. He had a feeling of what this meant. And he didn't know how he should feel.

Kain looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and smirked. "You realize what this means, right?" Aidou turned the glass to ice and cut his finger- bleeding. He brought his index finger to his mouth and licked hte blood.

He stayed like that for a moment before smiling and said, "Yeah."

**Back with me!**

"I was just noticing, Amaya-" My head snapped over and I began to pay attention at that. Yori continued. "-You look a little pale yourself. And you have another bandage on your neck. I've been worried about you."

"Huh!? Oh that, got cut trying to fix my damn window. Stupid thing _wants_ to stay broken!" Yuuki nodded quickly.

"Yup! That it does! Hahaha..."

"Well, that's good." I looked around as the Teacher came in, looking for Zero. If I have to do this part..I'm gonna break something. Specifically my window. It's been 10 minutes since class started now. Yuuki shot up out of her seat, starling me and ran out of the room. I quickly followed.

"Yuuki Cross-san! Amaya Chouko-san!" The teacher yelled. I ignored him and slammed the door shut. We soon made our way to the Moon Drms and passed the old man. I quickly opened the Dorm door to see Aidou sitting in a chair across from a fat guy and a scrawny guy. Aidou had his arm stretched out, gesturing to the door.

"Amaya! Yuuki-Chan!" Aidou exclaimed. I sweatdropped. Why'd he say Yuuki's name with honorifics and not mine? And why was my name first?

"Idol-I-I mean hello Aidou." Yuuki greeted. I waved, grinning.

"What's up?" Aidou almost immediately pulled the guys out of their chairs with his super Vampire strength and began to push them out of the room.

"It's time for you guys to leave!" They screamed as they were pushed out the door. Aidou quickly closed it. He rubbed his eyes yawning. "It's so bright and now I'm tired and cranky! And it's their fault!"

"Sorry to barge in like this." Yuuki apologized, tilting her head slightly. Aidou blinked and looked at me for a split second before stretching and yawning again.

"I'm not annoyed with you two, just them." He said. He then gained a cute confused look-hold on! Slow down there for a sec! _Cute_!? Okay, no. No, no, no! No bad thoughts! "But why are you here? Everyone else is still asleep." He then gained a knowing look and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Ah! I know! You brought Amaya here because she wanted me to drink her blood again!"

"No!" I exclaimed, face burning at the closeness. "I just-she just wanted to talk with Kaname! I only came because I was bored!" Aidou pouted and I didn't notice his face anger slightly and pull the bandage off my neck, revealing Zero's bite marks. Aidou sighed and unwrapped his arm, standing up and walking off.

"Oh well...Follow me." We did so.

"So then, you're going to take me to him?" Yuuki asked. I sent her a surprised look.

"WHat about me?" Yuuki blushed as we stopped. Aidou stood on the stairs and listened curiously.

"Well, the other bite mark came f-from Aidou, r-right?" She asked. I looked at her surprised. How'd she know that!? Wait...the bandages, the bucket- oh friggin' course! "Well, I-I thought you were pro-protecting him for a reason and would-would want to be alone with him." My face was probably enough to make even Shiki, Kaname, Rima, and Ruka laugh. I couldn't even speak.

"You, Yuuki, are the only one that Kaname-sama actually likes." Aidou began. "The rest of us is just following his lead. Now, Amaya," He sent me a look, narrowing his eyes, "-Who's bite marks are those?" My hand shot up to my neck in alarm. Shit! Sneaky Bastard! "Because I know for a fact they aren't mine." Aidou smirked and held up the bandage in triumph, waving it back and forth. He then leaned against the rail. "Last night, out of the blue, the smell of blood drifted into the classroom. It shocked all of us, but only I knew who's it was. Amaya. And there was a lot of it. Kaname-Sama told us all to ignore it. Which we did and the excitement died down." His ice-blue gaze wouldn't leave my Emerald Green. I was trapped. I couldn't move.

"That's what Kaname said!?" Yuuki exclaimed. She look to the side and blushed, smiling. "I didn't realize..." The candles suddenly went out after I look to the side, thinking. My head shot up- as did Yuuki's- and we looked at Aidou.

"Do you know how annoying this is!?" He growled, grabbing on to the rail angrily, turning it to ice. "Yuuki...just what are to Kaname-Sama!" He the glared at me. "And who the hell bit you!?" Ice traveled down the rail onto the stairs and towards us. Yuuki froze and I took a few startled step backs, but my feet were frozen to the ground as well. Aidou began to walked down the stairs and at the last few, jumped and landed right in front of me. I tried to step back, but couldn't. My feet and legs were literally frozen to the ground. "C'mon Amaya, tell me. Who bit you? And Yuuki, Kaname-sama likes you, but why?" It was my turn to speak.

"Yuuki don't! You'll only make the situation worse!" She looked at me surprised but remained glaring. Aidou huffed but didn't say anything until he turned to me again. He grabbed my arm and turned it to ice- holy shit that's cold!- and leaned in close, making my face burn and heart speed up.

"You seem to know what she was going to say...now, Amaya. Tell me, now. _Who bit you?_" I glared at him.

"Why are you so insistent to know who bit me!?" He leaned down and placed his lips near the bite mark and whispered quietly.

_"Because one day...my lips will grace your neck, and when you feel my fangs gently pierce through your flesh and you hear the sound of me drinking your blood finds it's way into your ears...You will find yourself trembling with ecstasy."_ My face burned so badly at that, I couldn't help but shiver when he licked my neck and bit down gently with his fangs, some blood leaking out. He quickly lapped that up and licked the wound. I snapped, red, and slapped his arm with my free hand. He smirked, standing up straight. Yuuki was just standing there, watching the scene with wide eyes. Poor Yuuki. Poor-Poor Yuuki. "What? Did I embarrass you? Butterfly Child." I winced at the nickname and he quickly leaned down again and bit down on the bite mark, drinking my blood. Not a lot, but enough to make me feel slightly dizzy.

"Aidou! Stop it!" Yuuki shouted, regaining her voice. "Stop it!"

"It's fine...Yuuki." I muttered quietly, head resting tiredly on Aidou's shoulder. "I'm...used to it."

"You...let him bite you!?" Yuuki exclaimed, eyes wide. "W-Why!?"

"Honestly?" I asked her, dizziness going away slightly. "I have no idea." Aidou chuckled at that.

"Now tell me, who the hell bit you!?"

SMACK

The ice on Yuuki and I melted and Aidou now had a red mark on his face. My eyes widened.

"Aidou!"

"Did someone ask you to do this?" Kaname asked. Aidou quickly keeled.

"No! I was out of line. I apologize. Will you please forgive me, Kaname-Sama."

"Leave."

"Yes." Aidou got up and started up the stairs. "But Take Amaya with you." Wait...what? Aidou had the same though strand.

"What-I mean, yes Kaname-Sama." He quickly walked back down the stairs and lifted me up, bridal-style, and carried me up the stairs. I leaned my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

X.X

First things first...I woke up in my dorm. Next thing...I decided to randomly check up on Zero. When I saw him place a gun to his head and Panicked and tackled shouting, "What the hell dude!?" I attempted to knock the gun from his hand, but only ended up getting pushed onto the bed, him on top of me- grabbing my hand and placing it on the trigger, holding it up to his neck. My eyes widened.

"Shoot me. Before I turn into a level E." He demanded. "I want to die and I want you to kill me." Isn't he suppose to say this to Yuuki?" My eyes widened even further and I quickly shook my head. Zero pulled the gun down and moved his hand down to my neck, ripping off the bandage. I flinched. "You heard it too. I know you did. The sound of me drinking your blood! You can't pretend that everything's okay. Not after going through something as awful as that." He ran his fingers across the bite marks.

"Zero, listen-" I began but was cut off. The jerk! The emo jerk! How dare he!

"I know I can no longer control the part of me that wanted your blood." Zero continued. "I'm afraid that this is going to happen again and when it does, I'll end up killing that person!" He pulled the gun back up to his chin. "So shoot me! Admit it! You're afraid of me now, aren't you!?" Uh, no. I'm afraid of shooting you, dumbass.

"No. I'm not-I'm not going to shoot you." I gave him a long hard look. Zero gave me a look and let go, dropping hte gun, getting off of me, standing up and grabbing his bag, and walked out the room.

"Then leave me alone." He left. Leaving me to lay there, on his bed, thinking about how everything was happening. Yuuki was supposed to be bi my Aidou, Yuuki was supposed to be bit by Zero, Yuuki was supposed to be on this bed in my place...Aidou should've told those words- altered- to Yuuki... Wait...Zero! I shot up and ran to the direction he went. Out on the courtyard he was, walking towards the gate to town.

"Zero!" I shouted, running as fast as I could. When I made it to him I did the only thing I could think of when I was close enough. I hugged him. He stopped walking and stood there. "You damn idiot! I don't care if there's a "Next time"! I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Amaya."

I ignored him and continued, ranting. "I'll personally beat you up if you try to hurt anyone else! You're my friend and It's my job to make sure you don't do anything reckless! And that means hurting people and yourself! So shut up, stuff it in your mouth, and eat it! And if you don't, I'll beat you up! I don't care what people think! I will do it!"


	4. Night of Fear

**"All that is left to bring you pain, are the memories. If you face those, you'll be free.**

**You can't spend the rest of your life hiding from yourself;**

**always afraid that your memories will incapacitate you,**

**and they will if you continue to bury them." **

**-J.D Stroube**

** -I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing another friend. **

** I've lost one and it changed me. If I lose another**

** I'd be long gone due to despair. -**

"Amaya, come here." Whoa! What?

"Chairman dude say what?" I asked, eyes wide. He repeated what he said and handed me the bracelet that was supposed to be Yuuki's. He put a drop of Zero's blood on it and it glowed.

"It's an ancient spell." He began to explain. "It's a method that Vampire Hunters have used a long time to tame an unruly Vampire. The bracelet I gave to Amaya works in conjunction with this crest." He pulled down Zero's collar so you could see his tattoo. The chairman raised my hand towards it and Bam! There was a bright red light and some electric noises. Next thing I knew, Zero was stuck on teh ground with knives pinning him to the ground. Yuuki gasped and made a face.

"Zero!"

"He's perfectly fine!" Chairman exclaimed. "Amaya simply immobilized him. Now, Amaya, If Zero tries to bite anyone ever again, please use that bracelet." I looked at him and nodded slightly. "Kaname Kuran has agreed to let Zero stay in the Night Class, but only on that one condition."

"Kaname said that!?" Yuuki exclaimed, not bothering to use honorifics. Whoa! What!? What am I doing to this place!?

"Since his "Dearest Yuuki" made the request, Kuran-Sempai just couldn't say no." He then knelled down next to Zero and apologized. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to use this method on you at all. Just try to make do with this." He held out blood tablets. "And if you still crave the taste of blood..." I nearly busted a gut at Zero's face. he Chairman -forgot what is name was- pulled down in shirt collar, revealing his neck. He was smiling. "Feel free to help yourself." I laughed as Zero beat the Chairman up- who rolled and crashed into a wall. I laughed and crossed my arms behind my head, shrugging.

"If you need too, you can just drink from me again." I gained shocked looks at that. Zero stared at me, wide-eyed. "I don't mind- so long as you don't drink me dry that is. So the bracelet is kinda useless."

Zero narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm fine as long as I have blood tablets!" And stalked out of the room, slamming the door. I blinked confused. What pissed him off? Oh wait...I'm supposed to meet Aidou now. Der! Oh yeah, and to answer your unasked questions!

1) Why was I letting Aidou drink my blood?

I have no idea. But hey, I don't mind- so long as he doesn't drink me dry.

2) Why was I so carefree about Vampires drinking my blood?

I honestly don't care. So long as they don't drink me dry and It's not a Pureblood. I'd rather not end up as a Level-E thank you. Or a Vampire.

3) Why I got the bracelet instead?

I have no fucking clue.

ANd I think that's it...

Oh look, nearly time for Patrol. Joy.

X.X

"Names and classes people! Before I beat yo up and send ya to the Chairman's Office!" The girls panicked.

"But-But it's only a few pictures! It- it's- We're not doing anything wrong!" I raised a brow at that.

"Isn't staying out past curfew against the rules?"

"Um...RUN!" SHe screamed and the girls took off, all in different directions. I sighed and ran a hand through my extremely short red hair. It's official...I hate this job.

The next moment, there was a scream. I charged towards the direction it came, taking out Luna- It looks like Yuuki's Artemis, but it was clear white. Gift from the CHairman- and continued running. When I arrived, the girl was pinned against the tree, a Night class student with green hair, licking her neck. When he opened his mouth to bite her, I jumped in the air- ignoring the panicking, scared feeling that rose in my stomach from being off the ground- and swung down with Luna. I find the names Luna and Artemis work well together. Luna being Moon, Artemis being the Moon Goddess... Yeah. The Vampire hissed the second Luna hit him and electricity sparked on the weapon. The Vampire backed away and let go of the girl, she dropped to teh ground and stared in shock and terror. I made to swing at the Vampire again but stopped when his feet where frozen to teh ground by ice and said ice traveled up his legs. I made the stupid move of not moving when the Vampire slashed- I was still stunned- and cried out a little when my cheek and arm where slashed. Blood leaked out of the wounds and stained my uniform. I flinched and my eyes widened when a familiar blonde with Ice-blue eyes stepped out.

"Honestly, Tageki, I thought you would know better than to do this." His eyes flashed over to me for a second his glare intensified towards "Tageki".

"You did the same thing Aidou-Sempai! Surely you understand! I can't take the blood tablets any longer! I need blood!" He then seemed to notice my blood on his hands and brought his bloody hand up to his mouth, licking it off. He smiled. "So delicious..." His eyes glowed red and smiled creepily at me. "May I have some more?"

"Hell no!" Aidou growled, stepping in front of me. Ice continued to creep up the Vampire's legs, so Tageki could only movie his arms. "Keep your hands of Amaya!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Aidou!?" Tageki demanded. "She's a _human_! They're both human! Don't tell me you're attached to_ it_!"

"You came to this school because you wanted to_ coincide_ with humans, right!?" Aidou demanded. "So why are you so against them!?" Tageki scoffed and a cold breeze blew by. I shivered.

"I never wanted to come here. It's my parents who liked humans, not me! They're just fodder to feast on when hungry." Tageki replied, sneering. "I thought you knew that!"

"Back off Tageki!"

"Could...Do you actually have feelings for this human!?" Tageki sounded mortified. I raised a hand, deciding to break up this fight.

"Um...quick question, Aidou." Aidou looked at me and raised a brow. Almost as if asking why I was interrupting them. "What are we going to do about her?" I pointed to the girl who fainted.

"I will handle that. Seirin."

"Yes Kaname-Sama." The ice pinning down Tageki vanished and Tageki stood still with fear. As Seirin worked on the girl's memory, Kaname walked over and grabbed Tageki by the back of his shirt, making Tageki freeze.

"Aidou, take Amaya back to her dorm. I'll deal with Tageki-san." Tageki froze with fear. Aidou bowed.

"Yes Kaname-Sama." He then stood up and grabbed my wrist and I couldn't help the fact that my face burned at the contact. He began to drag me away- eyes flashing red at the scent of blood.

IN MY DORM ROOM IN THE BATHROOM

Aidou patiently stood by the sink as I attempted to work on my wounds. I was trying to clean the slash on my arm, but I kept flinching every time the cold water touched it. I took notice of his red eyes and thought for a moment before holding my arm out towards him. His body tensed up and he turned his head to look at me. "A-Amaya?" He hesitated, eyes flashing even a darker red.

"Go ahead. I can tell you're hungry. Just not too much, kay?" Aidou's eyes widened, but he nodded and walked over, kneeling down in front of me, grabbing my arm and bring his mouth to it. He licked the blood and bit down, drinking. The dark red faded from his eyes a bit, so it was now just a light red. It was actually quite entrancing. When Aidou was done he removed his lips and licked my wound. He then lifted his head up and he observed my face. I blinked confused.

Aidou quickly lifted up one hand and placed it on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. My face went crimson and my heart beat fast as I saw him lean in close. I flinched. What was he-? When something wet and warm went across my injured cheek I shivered and I could almost feel Aidou smirk.

X.X

"Being sent on an errand for the Headmaster has it's perks, doesn't it?" Yuuki asked. She was decked out in a pink and red striped jacket, with a black shirt.

"Not really." Zero said and turned his head. He was carrying everything. He was wearing a white and blue shirt with a dark blue jacket. I however, was wearing a black longsleeve turtleneck and blue jeans.

"It's quite boring." I said monotone. And I'm back to dull and boring again. Joy. Oh yeah! Yagari is now our teacher in class. Just thought you'd all like to know that.

"Hey! Look! Over here!" Yuuki took off and both Zero and I sighed. "Amaya! Come check this shirt out!" I blinked and walked over.

"It's cool." It was black with red stripes. I then saw a jacket that I think would look good with it. You know those jackets that said Aeropostal on it? Well, instead of that, it said Vampires Rock in red and the jacket itself was black, with some chains coming out from the pockets. I grabbed the jacket off the rack and held it up- tacking the shirt from Yuuki. I debated whether or not I should get it. It's the Chairman's money after all. "Sweet."

"Excuse me. But, how much for the shirt and jacket?" Yuuki asked the cashier. The woman replied and my eyes widened. Damn! That's cheap! "Here you go. Thank you." She took the bag and handed it to me, smiling. I stared at her surprised.

"You didn't have to do that."

"But you looked like you wanted it! Besides, it would look good on you!" I gave her a small smile. Yuuki's just too nice.

"Thank you."

At an icecream shop.

I dug down in my chocolate chip cookie dough icecream.

"I'm diggin' in!" Yuuki cheered, ready to devour her icecream.

"I wanted Noodle Soup." Zero grumbled, reminding us of his problem. He took a sip of his hot Chocolate as Yuuki froze. I sent Zero a look and grinned goofily.

"Well then! After we're done here, We can go to The Noodle shop or whatever and get you some soup! Deal?" Zero looked at me surprised. What? mE AND MY dad were negotiators. That and we like to make people happy. We were also both cooks, but I was a total goofball like my Mother.

"We can do that." Yuuki agreed. "Bu the sundae's here are good! Yori and I came here the other day and-Hey Zero...by the way-" Zero looked up and set down his choco. "That new teacher...Do you know him?" Zero turned his head slightly, his bangs covering his eyes. "Um, never mind. You do have to-have to answer that." I shrugged. "He's just...He just comes off kinda scary."

"At least if you don't want too." Zero opened his purple eyes and stared at me for a moment before replying,

"He's not. Once you get to know him he's actually kinda-"

"Excuse me. But are you two from the Cross Academy Night Class?" I looked up at the Waitress in surprise. She had dirty blonde hair in pigtails and was carrying a carton of lemonade. She smiled. "I knew it immediately! You two don't look like how everyone else does!"

"Yeah,um, You see-" The girl cut Yuuki off, making me frown.

"The students from the Elite Class aren't like everyone else." She continued.

"Hold on-" Yuuki was cut off again.

"There's a student in the Night Class named Aidou right? He likes sweets and he comes into here sometimes-"

"I'm leaving." Zero stated and stood up, walking away.

"UH-" The waitress didn't know what to do.

"Okay." Yuuki said. I glared at the damn waitress.

"What's your problem!?" She looked at me shocked and surprised. "Don't just go making assumptions like that! We aren't Night Class! We're Day Class! And what the hell are you even doing at our table!? We didn't order lemonade!" My glare intensified and the Waitress ran off. Yuuki stared at me wide eyed.

A few minutes later we left the shop to find Zero missing. I face-palmed, realizing how stupid I was.

"Zero?" Yuuki asked confused.

"Yuuki, head back to the Academy. I'll go find him." I told her, not wanting her to be the one to get attacked by the level E. She hesitated before doing as told and taking off. I then ran around the entire- just kidding. But it felt like it. When I had slipped on a banana peel that oh-so-conveniently lying on the ground and fell, scraping my hands. I flinched and stood up, only to cut my arm on metal. I let out a yelp of pain. "God damn it! Why am I the only one who manages to get hurt!?" I growled. Seriously, ever since I got here, I've just been getting hurt and bleeding left and right! Next thing I knew I was pinned down to the ground by a Level E. "What the hell!?" I screamed and quickly kneed him in the nuts. He let out a shout and let go of me. I quickly rolled out of the way and ran for my dear life- only to remember I had Luna. Oh yeah!

I quickly took out Luna and watched as it transformed before turning around quickly blocked a pissed off Vampire's attack. His eyes glowed red and he flew back, landing on his feet.

"You know...Your blood, smells delicious!" Why is everyone saying that? My eyes widened with shock and I was barely able to process what happened next. "Let me drink, every drop of it!" He lunged forward and I stumbled, taking a step back only to fall on my ass. Luna dropped and was quickly grabbed by Zero- who randomly appeared- and slammed it into the Vampires face. making him cry out.

"Don't just sit there, Amaya." My eyes widened and I stared at him.

"Zero!" Luna had electricity sparking on it from being held by Zero.

"It seems that when I hold Luna instead of you, it doesn't like it." I quickly stood up, stumbling- regained my balance- and took Luna from Zero.

"First clue?"

"I think that was the electricity." The Vampire glared at us once it was done screaming. Zero quickly pulled out Bloody Rose and stepped in front of me as the Vampire lunged. I immediately screamed,

"Dude! Where'd you get that sword!?" Zero sent me a confused look and quickly covered his eyes as the Vampire turned to dust. And there stood Takuma and Shiki. Takuma looked at us as he put his sword away.

"There we go." He smiled.

"Why am I here?" Shiki asked boredly. "You didn't need me."

"Shiki! Takuma!" I exclaimed, surprised slightly. I mean, I knew they'd show up, but I was a bit too shocked from earlier. "Why're you guys here?"

"If you want to know. Stop by the Moon Dormitory tonight."

"Zero! Amaya!" Yuuki shouted, running up. SHe sent a glare towards Takuma and Shiki- woah, rewind! What?

"Jeez, next time you take off, warn me!" Takuma smiled apologetically and turned back to me and Zero.

"Then we'll discuss, the reason why we came for that level E."

X.X Later that Night.

I quietly snuck up to the Moon Dorm gate and froze at a "I knew it." From Zero.

"Shut up. Let's go! Cake is calling my name!" We walked towards the Dorm and was soon greeted by AIdou and Kain, a gun pointed a Kain and Artemis at Aidou. My reaction. "Aidou!" And tackled him in a hug. "What's up?"

"You two are awfully rough. At least Butterfly has manners!" He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me in place. I thought nothing of it.

"Why are you here Hanabusa?" Yuuki asked. "Akatsuki?"

"Too answer both of your questions, The Vice-President of our Dorm told us to escort you." Kain answered. "Now will you put those away? They're dangerous." I released AIdou- him doing the same. Aidou bowed and said,

"Welcome to the Moon Dormitory. The two of us will be your escorts." They stepped aside. 'Please, after you. By the way, like the Jacket Amaya." I felt my face heat up slightly. I was wearing the Vampire's Rock Jacket and the striped shirt Yuuki bought me earlier.

We arrived and Yuuki sweatdropped, shocked.

"Yuuki, zero, and Amaya! Please, make yourselves at home!" Takuma greeted, sparkling. "I'm throwing a little party tonight for my birthday! Please, enjoy yourselves!"

"Will do Takuma-Sempai!" I saluted, smiling goofily.

"We came here on business." Yuuki said. "I want to know more on what happened today!" Takuma gained a face.

"Oh."

"I came here for your birthday!" I said, raising and waving a hand. He smiled brightly.

"I want to know why you wanted to destroy that level E. I mean, he's a Vampire just like you are!" Yuuki said. I ignored the conversation, already knowing it.

"Yuuki, Zero, Amaya." My head shot up when I heard Kaname say my name. We slowly walked over and up the steps. "Yuuki, sit with me." Yuuki gasped and looked at him surprised. Kaname sighed. "It's alright."

"I-I'm fine here!" Yuuki stuttered. Kaname didn't even blink.

"Yuuki." He repeated. Yuuki quickly ran up and sat by him.

"Okay." I snickered at that and blinked slightly in surprise when Kaname grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him. She gasped. Incest moment! Yuuki looked at her broth-I mean Kaname, surprised.

"Beside me is the safest place for you to be." I jumped up and sat on the rail, keeping a firm grip so I wouldn't fall and plunge to my doom. I felt nervous having my feet off the ground, but ignored it. Zero on the other hand, leaned next to me on the rail.

"You know-" Yuuki began after a few moments of silence. "I've been meaning to thank you for the-"

"To be honest, Vampire's who were formally human, shouldn't even exist at all." Kaname said, cutting her off. I glared angrily at Kaname-who continued. Kaname said something to Zero and in a flash Zero had Bloody Rose pointed at him and Seirin had her hand at Zero's throat.

"It's okay Seirin." Kaname told the purple haired. "It's my fault. I said something I shouldn't have."

"How dare you point a gun at Kaname-Sama!" Aidou growled at Zero and it looked as though he was restraining himself from lunging. "Tearing you to shred right here wouldn't be enough! However, I will restrain myself while attending this Academy." He crossed his arms. "I don't want to hinder the Headmaster's ideology. But never forget-" He hardened his ice-blue gaze. "-it's our respect to one person which keeps us at this school. And he's Kaname-Sama. A Pureblood."

"A Pureblood?" Yuuki repeated and stared at Kaname, slightly frightened. "Is that true, Kaname?"

"You look as though this is the first time you heard of this. Yuuki..." Kaname said. "Are you afraid?" Yuuki blinked in surprise.

"To tell the truth..." She looked down, not meeting his gaze. "I've always been a little bit...afraid of you."

I jumped off the rail and waved my ahnds in the air. "Hey! Hey! Are we forgetting something important!? This is Takuma's day! Remember!? That's what we all came here for! That and the cake!"

'Yes." Takuma agreed, sending me a grateful look. "You should all be celebrating! Yuuki, Amaya, and Zero are my precious guests too!" ALl the Vampires seems to relax.

It's been at least thirty minutes and they have yet to cut the cake. But everyone was dancing. I pouted. I was bored.

"Hey, Butterfly." My head shot up to Aidou, who was sanding in front of me. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt and a red tie.

"Hey Aidou." He grinned and bowed, holding out a hand. I blinked confused. "What?"

"Care to dance?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" His grin never faded.

"May I have this dance?"

"I can't dance." I told him. Which was true. His grin grew.

"It's fairly easy. All you have to do is follow my lead." I hesitated, only to agree.

"F-Fine! But don't blame me if you end up with broken toes!" I stood up and walked over to him. He then grabbed my hand- My face heated up and my heart raced- and pulled me down where everyone else was. When we stopped he slid a hand around my waist, making me gasp as he pulled me close to him. "Whoa! A-Aidou, what-!?" He held up my hand and placed it on his shoulder, my other on his arm.

"It's a slow song, Amay." Okay, no. No, no, no, no, no! I will not be paired up with anyone! The plot's screwed enough as it is! I will not be paired, nor will with I fall for anyone! Especially a Vampire! Completely different race! Even if he is cute, funny, loyal-no! Bad thoughts! "It's rude to not look at your partner during a dance, Amay." My head shot up- face red. I then realized that we've been dancing for about 5 whole minutes.

"R-Right! Sorry!" I tried to look him in the eyes, but it was hard. It was embarrassing!

"Ah, Amaya, you're hurt, aren't you?" My eyes widened and I looked him in the eyes.

"What?" We stopped dancing and it was then I noticed the stares we were getting from the Vampires'. He grabbed my arm and rolled up the sleeve, revealing the bandage I had wrapped on my arm. "Oh, that." I shrugged. "No biggie. Got it tryin' to find Zero earlier." I laughed nervously. "I always seem to get hurt one way or another!"

"Honestly, you need to be more careful. Your blood is so..." He pulled of the bandage, revealing the wound. "Tempting." He bit down, drawing some blood and licked it. My face burned and I flinched. It was then I noticed Zero take off. I panicked.

"Aidou!" I pulled my arm away, making him gain a confused face. "I'll-I'll be right back!" I took off towards the direction Zero left. Yuuki never chased after either of us. I soon found Zero by a pool, leaning against the rail surrounding it. "Zero!" I ran over and knelled down next to him. I placed one of my hands on his shoulders- unfortunately, my bleeding one. "Dude, you okay!?"

Stupid question. Of course he's okay. I mean, panting and looking as though you're in pain after coughing and hacking up Blood tablets doesn't mean anything, at all, right!? Not my sarcasm. He turned around and grabbed me my the shoulders, panting.

"I've tried to take them...so many times!" He continued to pant and I saw him staring at my neck. I tensed and thought quickly as his eyes grew red.

"Do it." I told him, making my decision. He needed blood, and he needed it bad. "Make it quick and don't take too much." Zero sent me a look and screamed, letting go of me slightly before falling back down and crushing me in an embrace. Ow...Dude...that hurts! I felt my face heat up slightly as I felt Zero lick my neck. "Not too much Zero..." I forgot all about Yagari. All I cared about was Zero not being in pain. This time...I didn't flinch as I felt him bite down on my neck. The same exact spot as last time.

Gulp, gulp, gulp...the sound if him drinking my blood reached my ears and I trembled, slightly afraid. I wasn't afraid of Aidou biting me, but I knew he could control himself. Zero on the other hand...might drink too much or drink me dry. He continued to drink and drink and drink... I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Zero...that's enough." I was beginning to see spots now. "Zero!" I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. I panicked, feeling slightly faint. It was then that I saw a blur of brown tackle us and knock us into the pool, soaking us to the bone and making Zero's red eyes go wide and turn into their regular purple. We all lifted our heads up- well, Yuuki and Zero did- I couldn't. My eyesight started to fade and I closed them, tired.I felt someone grab my arm and lift me out of the water, my head resting against their shoulder.

"Zero! Amaya!" I heard Yuuki's voice exclaim. "Oh my god, Amaya! Amaya, open your eyes!" I didn't want too. "Damn it Amaya, open them!" Holy shit! Did Yuuki just cuss! Poor innocent Yuuki!? My eyes snapped open and I stared at her, shocked above anything else.

"Yuuki!" Zero exclaimed, shocked at her cursing as well. Then there was a gun shot.

"I never thought, I'd be killing my dear student with this gun." Yagari said as Zero's shoulder bled, the pool water turning crimson. "Curse me with your last breath and die, _Vampire_!" Zero turned his head slightly and with wide purple eyes said,

"_Sensei?_"

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed, as Zero grunted in pain, holding his shoulder. I was so tired... Zero's grip tightened around me as he held his shoulder from pain. The pool continued to be stained red.

"Even though it's just a graze, it probably hurts like hell." Yagari said, gun still pointed at Zero. "A spell was put on this gun to kill Vampires." He took out his cigarette. "Zero, even with a thirst for blood, do you even still have a reason to brace yourself?" I tuned out the conversation, not caring at the moment. And I soon found myself wishing that a stupid blonde was here.

'Aidou...where is Aidou?' I wondered sleepy. He could ease the pain...he always did. Aidou... 'Where are you and your idiotic self?'

"YOU'RE TAKING THINGS TOO FAR!" A familiar voice shouted. Kaien Cross- I remembered his name- came running and took the gun away from Yagari. "I thought there would be a problem and look! This is the perfect example of why I hate Vampires Hunters!" Yagari huffed and ripped his gun back. "And much longer are you going to keep girls in cold water? One of them is pale enough as is!" Kaien knelt down in fron of the pool saying, "You must be freezing. Here, grab my hand." Only to have Zero shove me in his arms as he and Yuuki crawled out. "Oh my...We need to get Amaya to the infirmary quickly." I ignored everyone and fainted. It was safe to say I didn't go on patrol or to class the next day.

X.X My DOrm

"Amaya...you damn idiot." I heard a voice softly mutter. "Fainting from blood loss. Why'd you let that bastard drink from you?"

I shifted sightly and grabbed the object that warmth was coming from...which felt strangely like a hand. I felt something wrap around my hand and lift it up, something soft pressing against.

"Why are you such an idiot? Yet I can't help but feel..." I groaned, eyes fluttering open to meet a pair of ice-blue eyes. The eyes widened in surprise and Aidou dropped my hand. "Amaya! You're awake!"

"Yeah but...my head hurts." He chuckled.

"That's all you have to say after fainting?"

"Pretty much...and if you get caught, you'll get in trouble."

"I don't care. I just wanted to check that you're okay."

"I'm fine." Aidou nodded and stood up, only to have my hand reach out and grab his sleeve. He stopped and looked at me surprised. I was surprised at my actions myself.

"Amaya?"

"S-Stay...please?" Damn it Amaya! What the hell are you doing!? I was more than surprised when he smiled warmly at me.

"Of course." He walked back over and sat down by my bed, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. I felt my face heat and I closed my eyes embarrassed.

"Night...Aidou."

"Goodnight Butterfly."

X.X Next day and feeling much more refreshed.

I yawned and stretched, walking down the hallway. I decided to pay Zero a visit after Yuuki telling me she didn't know where he was. But I did. So, I decided to screw with the plot even more by being a good friend - not that I actually knew how to be one- and heal his wound. In the most embarrassing way possible...In the bathroom. Blame the anime and manga. Not my idea.

When I made it to The CHairman's Guest room, I hesitated before knocking on the door. Zero opened hte door and stared at me silently before saying,

"Amaya..." After a few moments he asked, "How did you-?"

"I'm psychic." I told him bluntly. "Now open the damn door before I break it open." He stepped back and opened the door. I walked in. "Thank you. Now come on you idiot." I grabbed his hand- even though I aimed for his wrist- and dragged him to the bathroom. I tossed my uniform jacket off, revealing my white shirt.

"Amaya, What're you-?" His eyes widened when I slammed him into the wall, tilting my head slightly. "No. I would...never forgive myself..."

"I know that." I grumbled, annoyed. I felt him grip the back of my shirt. He leaned down, panting a bit from the urge to drink blood. "So hurry up and forgive yourself. If not, then just hate me. Hate me with all you got."

"I could...never...hate you." I looked at him surprised. What!? I tensed up when I felt him lick my neck and hesitate before biting down. I froze as he drank. He grabbed a fistful of my hair as I clenched his shirt, so I wouldn't fall backwards. I shivered slightly as the warm crimson liquid made it's way down my neck. He buried his fangs deeper and I lifted my head up slightly, so it would be easier for him to drink my blood. I placed my hand on the back of his head. I was beginning to get dizzy when Zero removed his fangs.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he leaned back against the bathroom wall.

"This being I've become...is despicable." He looked at me. "Even if I hate Vampires. Even if I don't want to hurt anyone...I can't stop myself from lusting for blood." He wiped my blood form his mouth with his hand. He looked at me sadly. "Amaya...Just give up on me. You know it too!" He buried his face with his hand. "This is just like the blood tablets! This doesn't solve anything; Simply a temporary measure! Please...before I acquire a taste for your blood." I glared at him.

"No. No and no. I'm not gonna give up on you and neither is Yuuki! I don't care how many times you have to drink from me- or even if you acquire a taste for my blood, we're friends and I ain't just gonna leave you! SO stop being pathetic! Stop-stop acting like this! I hate seeing that look on your face! I'd rather have grumpy emo Zero than this! So go back to being a cruel, Emo, bastard who hates everyone!" Not nice, but hey, it's my way of encouragement. "Besides...I made I promise. I said that I wouldn't let you hurt anyone else. And I always keep my promises." Except for one...and that cost her, her life.

_"No matter what, Jasmine! I'll always protect you!" I told my best friend in the whole-wide worlds. "We're friends till the end! And even after that! No matter what...I'l always protect you!"_

_"Promise!?" Jasmine asked, smiling and holding out her pinky. I grinned goofily and intertwined our pinkies._

_"Promise! And I always keep my promises!"_

_"If you're telling a lie then you have to get your blood drained by Zero~!" She sang as she shook our pinkies up and down._

I smiled lightly and sadly... She always loved Zero. And I guess what she said came true. My blood was drained by him.

"I won't ever let you give up on yourself. And neither will Yuuki. We'll always be by your side...and even if you hate us...we'll still be there. You can never get rid of us, Zero. We're un-stoppable. But we will _never_ let you give up on yourself." Zero was silent for a few moments before looking at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. But dizzy, but nothing I can't handle."

"That's good."

"And you better come to school tomorrow. Because if you don't, I will personally kick your ass."

And then I encountered Kaname walking back to the girl's Dorm.

"Hello, Chouko-san. What have you been doing this evening?" What? Was he trying to be civil or something?

"I was paying a friend a visit and took a shower. Why isn't Night class in session?" I replied smoothly.

"They're finished. I sent them back to the Dorm. I have business with the Head Master now."

"Cool." I replied boredly. Only to blink in surprise when he walked forward and grabbed the ends of my hair, rubbing his finger across them.

"The ends of your hair are wet." Kaname noted. "What where you washing away?" My eyes widened slightly bur I forced myself to remain calm.

"I told you, I took a shower. My hair was stained from last night and I, quite frankly, hate it when my hair sticks together, Kuran-Sempai."

"Is that so?" He asked and stepped back, hand pausing over the bandage I had on my neck. "Hm... Don't make Aidou mad, Chouko-San. He is quite protective over you." He walked away, leaving me to stand there dumbfounded.

What...

Da...

Fauq...

JUST HAPPENED!?

I went to bed differently then how I woke up that day.

The next day in class I snapped when Zero didn't arrive. I shot out of my chair and took off toward's Zero's room. When I made it I slammed the door open screaming,

"NO! ZERO!"

And a bullet shot rang out. _The **reason** I **wanted him to come** to class today...was because I was** afraid** I **wouldn't make it** on time._

My heart just about stopped that moment. It began to beat again when I saw that Zero lifted the gun up, so he wouldn't get shot. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding and just about toppled to the ground on my knees from relief.

"So you finally decided to stop waiting for me to kill you." Yagari said as he released the gun, Zero holding it. "Don't you even remember that day? You swore to me that you would never make me regret losing my eye to save my life. That was a solemn oath you made to me that day and you promised to always uphold. Watching you right now made me want to kill you for real. I have no intention of saving a kid who only wants to take the easy way out." Yagari removed his hand from his eye. "Struggle until you can struggle no more. It's your life. Even if it would be covered in blood. Don't run away, Zero."

I didn't realize it until Yagari pointed it out after he turned around. "Stop crying, little girl. And listen, if he goes berserk again I want you to stop him." My eyes widened and I lifted a hand to my cheek only to feel a wet substance. "The only way to get him to stop is if you put a bullet in him. You'll only get hurt if you treat him gently. A bullet is probably the best thing for him. After that...is up to you. And Zero, that woman, seems she's still alive." Zero's eyes widened. Yagari walked off. "And girl, stop giving up your blood so easily." My eyes widened even further and I could no longer stand. My legs turned to jelly and I toppled to my knees. I cried silently, shaking.

"You damn...idiot. I thought-I thought you were going to die!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the floor. Zero's eyes widened and softened as he stood up. He quietly walked over and knelt down in front of me. "I can't...I would of had to of watched you get shot...I'd have to watch another friend die...I can't." I sobbed. "I can't do that! I can't let another one die!"

"Amaya..." He hesitated before placing a hand on my head. "Stop crying...okay? I promise, I won't run away anymore. And that...as long as you're alive, I won't die. You won't have to watch."

"I...I can't watch...Jasmine...I failed her..." I whimpered.

** "Behind every flinch is a fear or an anxiety -**

** sometimes rational, sometimes not.**

** Without the fear, there is no flinch.**

** But wiping out the fear isn't what's important - facing it is." **

** -Julien SMith**


	5. Prefect Number Four

**_"Behind every flinch is a fear or an anxiety - _**

**_sometimes rational, sometimes not. _**

**_Without the fear, there is no flinch. _**

**_But wiping out the fear isn't what's important - facing it is." _**

**_- Julien SMith_**

_"What-cha gonna do! Light us on fire? Burn us!" The boy asked 8-Year-Old-Amaya. He then began to fake panic. "Fire! Fire! Flamey is on Fire!" Next thing Amaya knew a boy dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on her head. She trembled and glared at them through the bucket that was on her head. She heard footsteps and knew that the bullies were surrounding her. They began to sing._

_"Kagome! Kagome! The bird in the cage! When, oh when, will it come out!" The sang, dancing around her. Tears pricked her eyes but she refused to cry. "Int eh NIght of the dawn, the Crane and Turtle slipped! Who is behind you, to stab you in the back!?"_

_"Leave her alone." A boy with blonde hair and blue walked up, glaring at them and the temperature seemed to drop. Amaya lifted the bucket so she could see, and through her green orbs she was pretty sure she imagined the boys' feet were frozen to the ground due to ice._

"A new student?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Kaien Cross. AKA The chairman/ Headmaster.

"Yup. If you would be so kind as to show her around and to her dorm?" I sighed dramatically, pouting.

"Fine..."

"Wonderful! Tsukigomori-san! You can come in, now!" I turned around a very, very familiar girl with silver purple eyes and short brown messy hair, braided at that sides walked in wearing the Day Class uniform. My Green eyes widened as they met with her bored, silver-purple ones. Let's go with lilac.

"Ai-Aiko..." She blinked emotionless up at me and for once in her life, an emotion crossed her emotionless face. Her face morphed into one of shock, surprise, and sadness.

"Amaya." She said.

"You two know each other?" Kaien asked confused, a question mark appearing above his forehead.

"Y-Yeah." I said hesitantly. "We-We used to be friends."

"But that was before you turned all boring and dull." She said monotone. In a way, she reminded me of Shiki and Rima. "You barely talked after the incident."

"I...You were never as close to her as I was." I told her, sadness and guilt creeping over me.

"No. But I still grieved and mourned. Don't forget, I was there at the funeral." I clenched my fists. "So tell me, is this really the Cross Academy. Vampires and everything?" Kaien's eyes widened.

I hesitated before answering. "Y-Yes."

"It looks like you've been bit by one." My hand flew up to my neck. "And judging by your reaction, I'd say more than once."

"Shut up, Aiko." I muttered.

"Oh yeah." Aiko started and looked at the Chairman boredly. "Can I become a prefect. I already know about the Vampires." Kaien sighed.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Cool. Come on, Amy." I flinched at the nickname. "You're leading me around the school, right. I might even get to meet Shiki." She still sounded bored and will probably sound like that forever. She, Yori, Shiki, and Rima. Jeez.

"Fine. The Night Class Dorms are this way." I grumbled annoyed.

Time skip

I was telling Aiko where not to go when I saw Zero walked towards the gate that leads to town. My eyes widened. Crap! Vampire Hunter assignment! I looked towards my former-friend and said,

"Stay with me and don't get lost!" And took off towards him, hiding behind trees so I wouldn't get caught.

"Why are we doing this?" She asked, bored. The same emotionless look never changed. "I'm bored."

"Shut it!" I growled at her, ignoring her semi-surprised face. I looked back to see Zero getting further away. We followed him into town and to some old house. We watched as he entered and Aiko poked my arm. I blinked and looked at her, only too look at the direction she was pointing. There stood Shiki and Rima, in front of a car.

"This is it." Shiki said.

"Hey, Senri." Shiki looked at her boredly. "You're going to get a sunburn without using an umbrella." Shiki looked alarmed slightly as he went into Chibi-face mode.

"I want you both to hurry up and finish your business or you're going to be late for the photoshoot!" Their manager barked from the car. "An Senri!" Shiki looked at her. "You get sunburns easily and you didn't bring an umbrella? So you get under Rima's too!"

"Huh?" Rima asked, alarmed slightly.

"You need to remember that you're a Professional model!"

"Fine..." Shiki said, bored and exasperated. The car drove off and Shiki got under the Umbrella as they walked towards the building. "Why do we have to hunt Vampires during the day?" He asked as they walked closer and closer to our hiding spot.

"It's an order from the Vampire Association. They don't want those Vampire Hunters to beat us to it." Rima explained. "It seems that the Vice President got an earful from his Grandfather."

"So then, it's a race, is it?" Shiki asked.

"From what I'm told, our target has only become a level rather recently. SO he may have some intelligence. Still, I doubt he'd be any different." They stopped walking once they reached the tree we were at. I tensed and Aiko held her breath.

"Huh? Oh look, it's the Disciplinary Committee. And...some girl." Shiki said. Aiko let out her breath and I relaxed. We stepped out from behind the tree and I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Ah-Hi, Rima, Senri!" I never did figure out if his first name was Shiki or Senri. "Ah...This is-this Aiko Tsukigomori! She's a new student."

"And old friend. Or at least I used to be." She said bored, still. I sighed.

"You never change."

"But you did." Aiko fired back calmly. "Your back to your old self, yet you still are blaming yourself for her death." I glared at her and yelled,

"That's because it is my fault! I promised I would protect her and I failed!" I went into angry chibi mode and had a fire background. "If I wasn't frozen still, then I could of pushed her away! She's still be alive!"

"Ah, but you'd be dead." Aiko finished, leaving me standing there dumbfounded. "And then she'd be the one grieving. She'd be boring and dull in your place. And then we'd be having this argument. Come on. We're looking for Zero, right?" I was shaking, fist clenched.

"Whatever." I muttered and began to walk towards the house. "Let's go."

BANG

"Was that-" Aiko cut Senri off.

"A gunshot?"

"Zero." I stated and took off running, pulling out Luna in the process. I entered the house and ran down a hallway but stopped when I saw the Level-E sitting on the stairs.

"Well, well. A friend of the Hunter are you?" He asked. Aiko came running in after me.

"Amy, what the hell is problem!?" Anger crossed her features but it was soon replaced by fear.

"Tell me, are you going to try and take my Desert from me too?"

"Aiko...get behind me." The brunette didn't argue. Next thing I knew, Senri walked up from behind me and placed a hand on my head, biting his index finger on his other hand saying,

"You're in the way." Aiko and I watched as blood leaked out and formed into a whip. Shiki swung his blood whip and it crashed into the spot where the Level-E was sitting. Senri then swung the whip over on the stairs rail and the Level-E quickly jumped out of the way. He swung it on the wall, then the ground. "Huh. Did he get away?" Rima put away her umbrella.

"You're taking forever. Hurry up." Senri looked at her while Aiko commented,

"That was..."

"Awesome?" I asked, grinning. She nodded, speechless.

"I really do hate playing chase." Senri told her.

"So? Just go get him." Rima said. I took off, Aiko blinked at the spot where I just was. I ran up the stairs and down a hallway, only to scream when something came out of the ground and wrapped itself around my ankle, making me fall and drop Luna.I flinched as my hands scraped against the concrete. I quickly looked behind me alarmed and saw the Level-E poking halfway out of the ground. He laughed.

"My luck just keeps getting better. You're number two today!" I stretched and attempted to grab Luna as the Vampire crawled out of the ground, dragging me father away from the weapon. "Come now, don't be scared. I promise I'll do my best to be gentle."

"Let go of me!" I screamed, attempting to kick him in the face with my free foot. I missed, obviously.

BANG

The Level-E quickly let go and grabbed his shoulder from pain.

"Get your filthy hands off of her now." Zero demanded, walking up. I looked at him surprised. Too be honest, I didn't think he would show up.

"Zero!" I exclaimed.

Zero walked passed me and over to the Vampire.

"How dare you!" The level-E growled trying to sit up. Zero quickly placed a foot on the Vampire's stomach and pointed the gun at him.

"This ridiculous chase, ends here." Zero said as I slowly stood up. "Your crazy desire for blood has turned you into a serial killer." At these words my eyes widened. Remembering that night.

_"Amay! Quickly! The shortcut is this way!" Ten-year old Jasmine said as we ran down an alley. Her black hair was tied in a braid that day. Her blue eyes brighter then normal._

_"Wait up Jasmine! I can't run as fast as you can!" I told her. I got a phone-call from the hospital, telling me that Mother was going into labor. Jasmine knew the way to the hospital better than anyone, so she knew the long-ways and the short-cuts. Jasmine stopped running and I slammed into her, confused. "Jasmine, what's wrong?"_

_"A-A-Amaya..." Jasmine began, shaking with fear. I blinked confused and looked to where she was pointing. I stepped to the side and blinked, eyes widening. There stood a man with messy black hair, pale skin, and extremely unusual red eyes. He was wearing a scarf and held a blade that was covered with blood. No...There was said to be a serial killer going around but...No. _

_"J-Jasmine..."_

_We froze in horror as he commented, "Such pretty girls. How about you give me...your blood." He charged, blade in one hand. But the strange thing was, it didn't look like he was going to attack with the blade. It look like he was going to attack with his bare _hands_. I couldn't move, I was frozen to the ground. And I watched in terror as Jasmine was lifted up and forced against a wall. The man grinned, revealing bloody teeth, and bit down on her neck roughly. SHe screamed and blood poured down her neck, staining her clothes. The man, when he was done, stabbed her through the stomach with the blade and dropped her to the ground, turning to me and grinned. _

My eyes flashed, not remembering this part.

_When he grinned, he revealed fangs. Fangs so long, so bloody and covered with red, I knew I was going to die. Jasmine died...Jasmine_ died_. I didn't do anything and just watched as he drank the life out of her. I'm a monster. I'm a monster in human form. The man charged- the man with fangs charged- and lifted me into the air. And I flinched- knowing the inevitable- as he licked my neck. He opened his mouth, ready to bite down and tear out my throat when-_

_BANG _

_BANG_

_BANG_

_The man in front of me turned to dust and I dropped to the ground. I stared. mortified at the blood pool gathering around Jasmine. I could still feel that man's nails digging into my shoulders, into my arms. _

_"Your never ending thirst for blood turned you into a serial killer." Another man said. My eyes went wide and I looked to see a blurry man with dark hair and one eye. Beside him was two boys...two...blonde? boys. No...not blonde. Silver. "It's over, _Vampire_." Everything was blurry and that was when I realized I was crying. My breathing started to go shallow, my body went numb, I could barely heard, and my eyes sight started to go black. _

_I fainted from shock._

I gasped, panting. What the hell!? Does this mean...No. I refuse. I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! I won't believe it!

"It's over then, huh?" The level- E asked Zero. "I guess that means...I guess I can finally stop killing people." Zero fired the bullet and my eyes went wide as the Vampire turned to dust.

"AMAYA!" I screamed and broke out of my trance as I was tackled to the ground. "What the hell just happened!?" Her emotionless personality broke and her other personality appeared. Oh...did I mention she had a Split-Personality or did I forget? "You were just frozen and you look as though your going to cry! Who did this too you!? I'll murder them with my own hands!" I laughed lightly.

Rima pointed to the girl slung over Senri's shoulders. "Hey Disciplinary Committee. We picked up a girl in another room. You want her? She's still alive."

"Ah, Y-Yeah." I told them, and pushed Aiko off. I stood up and dusted off my uniform. I then look at Zero. "Thanks...for Saving me." And for some odd reason, I wanted to add "Again" at the end. I quickly turned around, embarrassed- face heating up- and looked out the window only to see a Raven with blood red eyes. I glared hatefully at it.

Shizuka/Maria.

The raven squawked and took off.

X.X Two months later.

"Hey, Amaya." Aiko asked in her bored tone, back to her usual personality. "How long have you been here?"

'Eh? Oh um..." I thought about it, trying to keep the fangirls back. "I've been here...SIX MONTHS!?" My eyes went wide at the realization. OH hell!

"I've only been here for 2." She replied calmly. "Agh!" She grunted as she nearly got ran over.

"Everyone get back!" Yuuki cried out, pushing the fangirls back. "Is it me, or is everyone more excitable than usual today!?"

"This is worse than Valentine's Day!" I complained. I then blinked when I remembered that Takuma says the almost exact same thing.

"It's that stupid event that's got them like this." Zero explained and glared at the fangirls. "When that gate opens, make sure you're all ready."

"Ai-AI, Cap'n!" I grunted, being pushed back. I screamed as I was thrown out into the middle of the side-walk, the doors opening the Night class walking out. Why me!? I quickly got up- not noticing my bleeding palm- and glared at the Day CLass. "One more step and you're all done for!"

"Amaya!" Aidou exclaimed and captured me in a hug. I gasped, surprised.

"Aidou!"

THe girls screamed angrily.

"No! He's hugging her!"

"No!"

"Can't be!"  
"Why do prefects get all the attention!?"

Aidou let go and turned me around so I was facing him. He then grabbed my wrist and lifted it up to his mouth. My eyes widened. Doesn't he realize that we're in front of the Day class!? "You're bleeding." He stated. I looked at my hand to see that, I was, in fact bleeding. He brought my palm up to his mouth and licked the blood and I could feel the glares I was getting. He removed his tongue and smiled at me. "You should really be more careful Butterfly."

"No! He called her butterfly!"

"It's not fair! He licked her wound! That should've been me over there with Aidou-Sempai!"

"Idol-Sempai No! WHY!?"

He grinned and walked off with the rest of the Night Class students. I turned around and nearly cowered at the amount of glares I was getting.

"It's no fair he licked your wound!" A girl growled.

"Yeah!" ANother agreed. "What are you to Idol-Sempai!?" Are they stupid or what? It's kinda obvious Aidou's a Vampire.

I glared at them- with Zero's help- only to see Yuuki and Aiko get carried off by Day Class students. I followed soon after, being carried over to the Moon Dorms. I screamed. The door was wide open and Aidou turned around, blinked. They stopped running and I was thrown forward. I screamed- feet being lifted off the ground. Next thing I knew I slammed into something soft, yet firm. An arm wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and I turned cherry red when I saw that it was Aidou who was holding me. He quickly grabbed Yuuki's arm with his free hand saying,

"You need help, holding them back?" He grinned. "Just kidding." He pulled us inside- Yuuki grabbing Aiko's arm at the last moment- the Moon Dorm. "Sorry everyone!" He apologized to the Day Class. In the Moon Dorm, Aidou leaned against the wall- Still holding me- and listening to the Day Class fangirls. He chuckled and I felt it vibrate against me. My heart beat quickened and my face went even redder. It felt like it was on fire. "They're really jealous of you three."

"Aidou. Can you let go of Amaya? We need to get back." Yuuki told him, sounding slightly demanding. What the hell am I doing to Yuuki! She's corrupted! She cursed, she glares! Now she's demanding!

"That's how you show your gratitude!" Aidou asked, tightening his grip on me. My heart beat so fast I thought it was going to explode. I placed a hand on his arm saying,

"Aidou! Let go." He looked down at me and leaned in close, making my face burn.

"What if I don't want too?" Our noses were almost touching. "I quite like this position." So do I-what! No! No, no, no! Bad thoughts! Aiko quickly took out a pocky stick and ate it. My eyes went wide.

"Hey! Those are mine! My choco! Give me back my choco!" I demanded, trying to grab it from the distance. She blinked at me boredly.

"But I like chocolate pocky." She pulled one out and stuck it in my mouth. I blinked, but sucked on the chocolate part happily. "Here. Eat."

"Mind if I have some?" Aidou asked. Why hasn't Kaname said anything yet? I shrugged, thinking he was talking to Aiko. But when he bit on _my_ pocky stick, my eyes went wide. I sent him a look. What was he trying to pull? But he didn't bite the end off- no. He kept his mouth on the end of the pocky, slowly biting it, but keeping his mouth on it as the stick shortened.

"What-What are they doing!?" Yuuki asked Aiko, face red at the scene in front of her.

"Pocky game." She answered monotone. My face went red at that and when I went to let go of the pocky, Aidou connected our lips. My went went so red, I thought my head was going to explode. I froze and I could hear my heart beating. And I was fairly certain Aidou could too, for I felt him smirk. "Aidou won."

"Aidou." Kaname began. "You're bothering the Disciplinary Committee." Aidou leaned back and I inhaled sharply. "Yuuki, don't take your job so seriously, that you end up getting yourself hurt." I blinked, frozen slightly, and watched as Aiko took out two pocky sticks and tossed one to Shiki and the other to Rima. Shiki opened his mouth and closed it, catching one, while Rima caught one with her hand.

"Eh? O-Okay! Sure! I'll be more careful!" Yuuki told him, messing with her hair slightly. I refused to look at Aidou, but I did manage to notice the look Senri gave Aiko. Whoa! What!? Aw..there goes the RimaxSenri. Oh, well.

THe door then opened and Zero grabbed Yuuki's arm, who grabbed Aiko's, who grabbed mine, and dragged us out saying, "Don't let yourselves be carried off!"

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed. I however, was thank full. But now I'm missing Aidou...somehow.

X.X IN the CHairman's Office NExt day.

"Um...Good evening." The Door opened, revealing Maria Kurenai. My eyes widened.

"She's a Night Class Student!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Please meet Maria Kurenai. Good evening Maria." Kaien said. "I would like you to meet my Daughters, Yuuki and Amaya." I sent the Chairman a surprised look. Since when was I his daughter!? Yuuki bowed as I waved.

"Ah, Nice to meet you." Yuuki greeted. I grinned and said,

"What's up?"

"Ah, they look so tasty..." Maria whispered to herself, finger on her lips. "And so healthy."

"You listen here! That's taboo at this Academy!" Kaien scolded, raising a finger. I shrugged.

"Hey, I'm taking it as a complement. Not the first time I was told I taste good." Yuuki and Kaien sweatdroppped.

"I'm sorry. Nice to meet you." Maria greeted, smiling and tilting her head. "Yuuki. Amaya." I couldn't help it. I squealed and hugged her shouting,

"You're just so cute!"

"Um, Warning." Chairman said a bit too late. "Amaya tends to hug things she finds exceptionally cute."

X.X Next day.

"You seem tired Yuuki, Amaya." Yori observed. Aiko just bit into another piece of pocky.

"Well, it's getting harder to control the fan-girl's outside." Yuuki explained. Aiko commented emotionlessly,

"Didn't you know the only way to destroy a fan-girl is to light them on fire?" I tensed up at _fire_. Zero noticed. Fire...

_"Fire-girl! FIre-girl! Light them on flames! Fire-Girl! Fire-Girl! Never the same!"_

_"What'cha gonna do? Light us on fire? Burn us?"_

_"Ha! Look at her hair! She's on fire!"_

_"Her hair looks like flames! How horrible!"_

_"No wonder! She has fire for hair!"_

I snapped out of my reverie when Aiko poked my arm. I looked at the brunette.

"Your doing it again." I looked down slightly.

"Sorry."

'That's because it's almost time for the ball." Yori said.

"Yes, but I'm more worried about the school's upcoming exams than the ball."

"And You're the problem, Yuuki Cross, Amaya Chouko, and Aiko Tsukigomori!" We turned around to see the CLass CHairman glaring at us. "The ball is a Cross Academy Tradition. And the class who scores the lowest exams...is the class who has to work the ball that year! And Yuuki, it's you who has been lowering our class average every single year!"

"That's a rather mean way to put it Class Rep." Yori told him.

"The ball is a precious event, in which both the Night CLass and the Day Class attend!" He turned around and glared at us. "If I don't get a chance to dance with Ruka this year..." He stormed off angrily. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He ran off. Yuuki began to panic.

"Yuuki, you can always ask your Father to get you three tutors." Yori suggested. I looked at Aiko, who look at me. I failed at Math, while Aiko failed at English. I rocked at English, while she rocked at Math.

"You can't go that way!" My head shot over at the sound of Takuma's voice. "The Day class is still in session! Oh no..." Takuma whispered, looking around him nervously. "This could get...dangerous." He quickened his pace. "Maria!"

"Don't worry! I just want to look at the cafeteria!" Maria giggled and looked towards us. "This is fun."

"Hey!" Takuma ran towards her. "That's far enough!"

"What are Night Class students doing out here!?" Yuuki exclaimed and made to take off, but Zero grabbed her wrist.

"Stay away from that transfer student. The Vice-Dorm President can handle it on his own."

"Zero...okay."

"Amaya!" Came the voice I would recognize anyway. Girls started to squeal as Aidou walked towards us. "This is the second time we met during the day."

I turned my head. "A-Aidou!?" My heart pounded, remembering that one moment. Next thing I knew he wrapped his arms around my waist and torso, pulling me close to him. "A-Aidou what are you do-doing!?"

"No! No! He's hugging her!"

"This can't be!"

"Why is it always her!?"

"Stupid flame-head!"

"What is she to him!?"

"Why is it always the prefects!?"

"I don't like it when you ignore me...I'm thirsty." Aidou whispered in my ear, licking my neck, making me shiver. "I really hope that you save me a dance at the Ball...Butterfly."

"Hanabusa!" Zero glared at the blonde. He sounded...angry. "If you have a moment, I'd like to have a word with you." Aidou sighed and I felt a shiver creep up along my side as his breath traveled down my neck.

"Your neck was always sensitive." Aiko commented. I felt my face heat up and I glared at her.

"Don't say that out-loud!"

"Oh, really?" Aidou asked, grinning. He then leaned down and bit my neck slightly, causing me to bite my lip in an attempt not to let out any sound. Well, it didn't work. I let out a sound between and grumble and a moan. He stopped and smiled widely. "So you do, Butterfly."

"He called her Butterfly! No!"

"She's possessing him! It's the only way!"

"Besides, I actually wanted to talk to you too." He let go of me and spun me around, quickly planting a kiss on my lips. My face grew so red, like so impossibly red you thought it was painted.

"NO!" Fan-girls cried. He grinned as he and Zero walked away, Zero handing his book to Zero and telling us,

"Amaya, Yuuki, be careful around Maria Kurenai."

"And don't get yourself into trouble either!" Yuuki called after him.

"That was suspense-full." Aiko commented, biting pocky.

"I'm worried." Yori said.

"Huh? He's-they'll be fine." I said, stuttering and placed my index and middle finger to my lips. I could still feel his on them.

"No...I'm worried about you." Yori told me. I looked behind me and paled, greatly.

"Sorry! Yori, Aiko! Take my textbooks!" I shoved them in their arms and took off running!

"OKAY DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE! YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" One of them cried out as I stumbled, turning a corner.

"Don't eat all my pocky!" I shouted before trying to fasten my pace. I quickly kicked open some doors and ran through them. I looked up and saw a rail. I thought quickly- and though I panicked slightly- I jumped up with all my might and held on for dear life. I closed my eyes shut and listened as their footsteps faded away. I crawled up and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey!" A voice whispered quickly. I panicked and gasped, nearly losing my grip. "It looks like you're having a hard time being chased too!"

"Takuma!" I exclaimed and fell off the rail, landing on the ground on my back with a THUD. I cringed. "Where's-Where's Maria? Did you catch her?" He sweatdropped and fiddled with his index finger.

"Well...it seems that while the Day Class girls where chasing after me, she managed to slip away and...I haven't seen her since." I anime fell to the ground.

"Oh, joy...This'll take _forever_!" I groaned. Takuma looked up in thought before asking,

"Is it true you know the future?" I looked up surprised and nodded slightly.

"Yeah...kinda. I know everyone's except mine." I told him. Next thing I knew he was sparkling and had my hand clasped in his.

"Can you tell me what mine is!? For, a late birthday present!?" He asked.

"Ano..." I sweatdropped and thought over what I could tell him. "Your life will begin go downhill when you start to serve under some Pureblood girl name Sara-Sara...Shirabuki?" I said the last part with a question mark, not really remembering. "Yeah, Sara Shirabuki. Weird name if you ask me." Takuma let go of my hands and became depressed. I sweatdropped. "Oops?"

X.X My Dorm Room.

"So, what're you wearing to the ball?" Aidou asked curiously.

"My uniform." I stated bluntly. He anime fell off my bed and landed on teh ground with a thud. He went into chibi-mode as he exclaimed, sitting up,

"Seriously!? No dress or anything!?" I shrugged.

"Don't have one. Nor do I have the money to go shopping for one." I finished, answering his un-asked question. "So all I'm going to be wearing is my uniform! Besides, I won't really have time to dance."

"Even staff members have breaks to dance." Aidou told me. I blinked and one thing popped up in my mind. There was silence for a few minutes and his stomach grumbled. I sighed, sweatdropping. Then I titled my head, revealing most of my neck.

"Hurry up. And not too much." He grinned and pulled me to him. I yelped in surprise and shivered when he licked my neck. I didn't flinch as he bit down. My one thought scared me the most...

'_Vampire eyes are supposed to be scary...Yet why can't I stop looking at his?_'


	6. Night of Dance

**_"Behind every flinch is a fear or an anxiety - _**

**_sometimes rational, sometimes not. _**

**_Without the fear, there is no flinch. _**

**_But wiping out the fear isn't what's important - facing it is." _**

**_- Julien SMith_**

_"Miss, why is there blood everywhere?" A little 4- year old me asked confused. I didn't remember anything. None of my friends, if I had any pet animals, where I was, what did the past 4 years- all I knew was that this woman in front of me was bleeding badly. Her blonde hair stuck against her face and clothes, matted with blood. Her light purple dress stained with the Crimson liquid, a huge blood puddle surrounding us. "Why are you crying?"_

_"I'm sorry, love." She apologized. She had a British accent. "But I'm afraid that this is the only way. You'll have to make due with your new mother. Aliza will do well to take care of you." Her emerald green eyes were filled with tears but were cloudy looking, as though life was being drained away from her. Being only four ears old, I didn't know what was happening. "When you wake up...you won't be like us anymore. I love you, Amaya. My sister Aliza, always loved you like her own...You won't have to deal with us Vampires anymore. He will never find you. I just hope they realize the same thing...I did...Juri, forgive me." And she collapsed on the ground, splashing me with her blood as she turned to dust. _

_Everything went black as I blacked out._

"Hey, isn't that blood?" A Day Class girl asked as Zero walked into the (In-construction) Ballroom. His uniform was stained with blood, making my eyes widen. No...I scratched my brain, trying to remember. Was it the fight with Maria or was it the fight with Ichiru?

"Was there a fight?" A guy asked.

"What happened with Zero?" Another girl asked. I stood up and noticed Yuuki look at him worriedly. I quickly told her,

"Don't worry, Yuuki. I'll see what's wrong, okay?" She hesitated before nodding.

"Okay. I just..." You could see the worry plastered on her face. I smiled lightly. She really is kind. I turned around and watched as Zero entered the storage closet, leaving the door open. I quickly ran over and in, closing the door.

"Zero! What's up?" I was trying ot sound casual, but worry etched it's way into my voice. I resisted the urge to flinch. Zero barely cast me a glance.

"Have you seen the transfer student anywhere?" So...was it the Maria fight? Yuuki got her memory erased- yeah! The Maria fight!

"You're bleeding." I stated bluntly. "What the hell happened and if you don't answer, Yuuki is gonna beat me up so badly, I'll make you wish you were dead!"

"It's nothing. I'm alright now."

"Yeah? Well, you sure don't look it." I fired back, walking up to him. He just looked at me calmly, face pale. "Just hurry up and get it over with, alright? Don't spill too much." Zeros' eyes widened and they flashed red. Next thing I knew, I was up against the wall- his hands pinning down my wrist- fangs sinking into my neck. I gasped in surprise and relaxed quickly, but noticed something.

'He isn't hesitating.' I thought, closing my eyes. 'He must be that thirsty. Or is it just pain?' I then remembered what Yuuki told me last night.

_"Hey...Amaya." I blinked and looked up at her, putting on my prefect sleeve thing. _

_"What's up, Snowy?" She looked down at the ground for a moment before looking me in the eyes, serious._

_"What if...What if I told you that there was a way to save Zero?"_

_"I'd believe you." I answered almost immediately. Her eyes widened in surprise, almost asking if I trusted her that much. I feel insulted! Though I have a feeling where this is going._

_"Wh-well...Maria said- she told me that she could save Zero if I-if I hand her K-Kaname-Sempai's corpse or if..." I raised an eyebrow._

_"Or if what?"_

_"If we give ourselves up." She answered, hesitating. My eyes widened._

_"Crazy Vampire lady say what!?" It was then that I noticed blood on Yuuki's face. My eyes widened and I got worried. "Yuuki...what's with the blood on your face?" She grew confused and placed her hands on her cheeks._

_"What blood?" I pulled her hands off her face and wiped the blood of her cheek with my fingers, holding them up to show her. I could feel the liquid slide down to my palm. _

_"This blood."_

_"Amaya...there is no blood." I grew confused at this._

_"Yes, there is. See!" I made to wipe more blood off of her face but froze at the sight of my arm. _

_"Amaya?" No. No, no, no, no, no! Not happening! Not again! I will not live with these hallucinations!_

_My arm was covered and soaked with blood- not my blood- but blood. I took a shaking step back and collapsed on the bed, shaking. Ever since I was 5, I've been having these Hallucinations. And very much like Yuuki, I had no memory prior to age 4. I only knew my name and my family._

X.X Night of the ball

"Yuuki! Amaya! Aiko! Are you guys ready?" Yori asked after knocking and entering. She blinked confused at mine and Yuuki's uniform. Aiko was the only one out of us three actually wearing a dress. Hers was a plain magenta dress, with straps that crossed at the back. At her neck sat a light blue ribbon, tied around it in a bow. "What? You're both going to wear your uniform to the ball?" Yori was wearing a red dress with a purple jacket, her hair braided at the side. "You know, even as staff we're allowed to take turns dancing." Funny, Aidou said the same thing to me last night. It was then I noticed in her hands, lied not one box, but two.

"Yes, but the Headmaster-I mean Father, said that he wanted us to be extra sharp on security tonight!" Yuuki told her friend.

"What a mean Father." Yori commented. "He doesn't want you to have fun?"

"He's not mean." Aiko stated, chewing on a Pocky stick. Yori then held out the boxes- the purple to Yuuki and the blue to me. I took it, extremely confused.

"Here. These are for you."

"Who are they from?" Yuuki asked, confused. She then gasped. "It says it's from Kaname!"

"Really? Mine says from...Aidou!?" My face was priceless, for Aiko burst into laughter. What the hell!? Yuuki and I then took out our dresses and held them up to the mirror. Her's was the same pink dress she got in the anime and manga. Mine however...well, it look _expensive as hell_!

It was black ball gown style, with blue ruffles on the skirt of the dress. At the part where the skirt and top meet, laid two red roses with blue ribbons under it, wrapping around the dress. Red beads connected from the blue ribbons and wrapped around the dress as well. At the top of the dress were blue ruffles, (All the ruffles were either dark blue or light blue) and the dress came with a black choker with a singe red rose on it. It was beautiful...and it showed my scars I got from the Serial Killer's nails when he dug them into my shoulder. The dress made me feel like it was superior. It made me feel small and...ugly.

"Wow...Aidou must've went through a lot to get you that." Yori commented, surprised. "I've never seen a dress like that before!"

"Kaname...I can't believe..." Yuuki said before smiling brightly. I then noticed something.

"I can't do anything with my hair! It' too short!" I complained. Yori then got a gleam in her eyes and I quickly became frightened, hiding behind an emotionless Aiko.

X.X

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed arms crossed in a V in front of her. "We didn't know you were here already." Kaien gasped and put his hands on his face.

"Oh! My sweet daughters are all dressed up!"

"We may be dressed up...but I can barely walk! There are so many layers in this thing!" I messed with skirt part of the dress, annoyed. Yori had in fact found a way to fix my hair. It was similar to how she had done hers- braided at the sides. Unlike like usual, my hair wasn't wild and it actually looked tame this time. "Please tell me you will all save me a dance later!"

I gave a mock salute as Aiko nodded. Yuuki smiled and said, "Alright sure, later then."

"YAY! I'll come find you laaateeeeer!" He called out as he left. I laughed as did Aiko, before I took out a rose and walked over to Zero.

"You honestly think you can dance with ladies without a Rose in your pocket?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow as Yuuki left to find Kaname and Aiko, whoever. Did I mention we were inside? Well, we were. "And your tie! Honestly! Can you not do anything by yourself!" I was just joking around, but tried not to show I care. Last person I cared for died. "Man...What am I going to do with you!? Button your jacket!" I growled, buttoning it. "You fail at this! You look like some gang member with the way you dress!" I poked him in the chest, trying to be threatening. "Next thing you know you'll have girls screaming "Kyah, kyah, kyah!" Every time they see you...and that was not meant to come out as a compliment." I sweatdropped and laughed, smiling. I could've sworn the ends of Zero's lips twitched upwards a little. "Now, smile!" I grinned widely- half expecting, half not expecting a smile.

"I don't get it." I looked at him confused. "How do you keep on smiling like that?" I placed a finger to my chin in thought, my other hand on my hip- careful not to crush the roses.

"Well...Dunno. Maybe it's cause I want you to smile too." I honestly wanted him to smile- one way or another. I grinned, slapped him on the chest encouragingly, and took off- but not before shouting, "And when you get asked to dance by a girl, don't say no! Or I'll kick your ass!"

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Senri dancing with Aiko. Whoa...did I miss something here? Anyway- oh look, there's Yuuki and Kaname. I sighed and made my way to the drinks table, getting some punch. Hopefully, it isn't spiked. I took a sip and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I quickly set the glass on the table, whirled around and aimed a punch at the person's face.

Only to have a hand shoot out a grab my wrist. I gasped at the familiar skin tone.

"Takuma!?" The blonde smiled brightly at me and bowed.

"May I have this dance? I see that you're wearing the dress Aidou had made for you." My face heat up slightly at the words, "Aidou had made for you".

"Huh-oh, sure. Not very good at dancing though." I told him as he grabbed my waist and hand. I placed on hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand. Takuma chuckled.

"That's quite alright. Though, you do look lovely tonight." I blushed slightly, turning my gaze away as we danced. I then remembered Aidou's words.

_"It's rude to not look at your partner during a dance, Amay." _

I quickly looked back up at Takuma and muttered a quiet, "Thanks." Next thing I knew the music slowed down and Takuma stopped dancing. I stopped, nearly tripping over my own feet. "Whoa!" I accidentally stepped on my own foot and tripped, falling backwards.

"Amaya-Chan!" Takuma exclaimed and attempted to grab me, but stopped mid-stretch as I landed against some guy's chest, their arms wrapping around me.

"Nice one, Takuma. At least this way I don't have to dance to find you." My heart beat quickened and my face heated up at the voice.

"Ai-Aidou!" I exclaimed. I quickly wrenched myself out of his grasp and apologized. "Sorry! I didn't mean- I just- sorry!" God, embarrassing!

"You're cute." He told me, chuckling and I flinched slightly as his hand cupped my cheek and he used his thumb to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "You look beautiful. May I have this dance?" He stepped back and bowed, out-stretching a hand. My face heated up and I took it, only to yelp as he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. Takuma bowed and took his leave, making off with another girl. As Aidou puleld me to him, I quickly wraped my arms around his neck in reflex. "I didn't know you knew how to dance this one."

"Eh?" I asked confused and then realized out position. "I-I didn't!" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but stare in his eyes. His familiar, Ice-blue eyes. Before I even realized it we were dancing. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried.

"I have one question, Butterfly." Aidou began as we danced. I looked at him confused, taking a step back- him following. We then stepped to the side. "Why aren't you avoiding me after that?"

"After what?" I was confused.

"After the times I kissed you." That caught me off guard and I tripped, falling forward. I screamed slightly and crashed into Aidou's chest. Ow...But hey, soft landing! "Amaya?" He asked, making me look up and freeze. So close...so close and they would connect. Our lips were centimeters apart. If I just stood up straighter...or if he leaned down... No! I can't!

_But you love him don't you?_

My eyes widened slightly at the voice. 'Who's there.'

_Yourself. And no, I'm not a conscience. Those are stupid. I tell you to do what you think is right and what your feelings are. _

'Then what's the difference?'

_I don' make you do good things. Nor do I tell you to do them._

'...You win'

_Now, you love him, don't you?_

'I don't know...I think I do.'

_Then stand up. Or pull him by the tie and make him lean down. _

'I like the second option.'

_Good. So do I. It's funny._

'Damn straight.' I thought.

"Damn straight I won't." I told him and quickly grabbed him by the tie- making him gasp in surprise and shock- forcing him to lean down and connect our lips. His reaction was almost immediate. His hands moved up from my waist to the back up my head, deepening the kiss. You want to know what I find funny? My first kiss was given to a Vampire when he bit my Pocky stick and now here I am, pulling his tie and kissing him. Oh, the hilarity that ensues! I'm the comic relief now...I think! Oh, just ignore me! I'm crazy.

I pulled back, breathing in deeply. I leaned my head against Aidou's chest, breathing heavily. It seemed like forever before we had to separate for air- well, I needed too. Not so sure about him though.

"I am not...going to fucking avoid you...alright? Get it through your thick...icy skull." I looked up at him slightly, glaring. But I couldn't help but break out into a smile.

"Call me Hanabusa and...Amaya?" I raised a brow.

"What?"

"Will you be my lover?" I felt my face burn at this and had to poke him in the chest.

"You make it sound so awkward! This isn't the eighteen hundreds! We don't say "Lover"." He smiled and chuckled.

"Right. Fine then. Amaya Chouko, will you be my girlfriend?" I grinned.

"That I will be. See? Not so awkward!" I then remembered something. "Oh, and thanks for the dress. It's pretty." He smiled.

"Your welcome." Hanabusa then looked like he realized something. "Ah, I got to go. Sorry, Butterfly. And why aren't you wearing heels?" I paled.

"How'd you notice?"

"You're still the same height." He pointed out and walked away, smirking. I stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before Yuuki ran towards us and grabbed my arm.

Aiko's PoV

"Why aren't you dancing with Rima?" I asked bored as Senri and I danced. We took a step left and then backwards. Forwards, backwards, left.

"I wanted to dance with you." He replied. "Is that so wrong?"

"No." I said after a few moments. "Just curious. I heard that you always danced with Rima first before switching to some other girl."

"I wanted a change of pace." He told me as we stepped to the side again. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart.

"Right. Okay." I stopped dancing, noticing something. "Hey, is that-? Why the hell is Aidou kissing Amay-pfft!" I tried not to laugh, personalities trying to switch. "She pulled him down by the tie!?" Senri blinked his blue-gray eyes at me before turning his head, looking at the scene. There Amaya and Aidou stood, Amaya holding Aidou down by his tie as they kissed. A passionate one at it.

"I wondered when he would ask her." Senri commented. I blinked and looked at the Mahogany headed boy confused.

"What do you mean?" You could see the confusion in my purple-silver eyes. Similar to Zero's. We started to dance again.

"Aidou's been talking non-stop about that girl. It was never quiet anymore." Senri explained. "I could barely think without him interrupting me."

"Oh. Joy." Note my lazy sarcasm. It was then that we were knocked onto teh ground by a running Yuuki. I screamed in surprise as my back hit against the ground, Senri landing on top of me. It was then I noticed something. Subtle, but there.

SENRI FREAKING SHIKI WAS KISSING ME!

Well, not technically, but when Yuuki knocked us down, the force caused our lips to meet as we landed.

Amaya's PoV

"So, you've decided?" Maria asked. I sighed dramatically.

"If you know how to save Zero, then save the damn number already!" I yelped in surprise when Yuuki smacked me in the arm. I rubbed the bruising arm as it turned red. "Why are you so...corrupted?" I asked, raising an eyebrow innocently. Yuuki sweatdropped and Maria wisely decided not to comment.

"I'm not going to ask-okay, I will later, but anyway Maria, If you know of a way to save Zero, then we want you to save him!" Yuuki told her, rephrasing my sentence. Maria out-stretched her arm.

"Come here, Yuuki, Amaya." We did so. "Good girls." She grabbed my hand and brought my finger up to her mouth. I came to a shocking realization of myself and thought quietly. Maria frowned confused. "What is it?"

"I'm..actually kinda glad Vampires find my blood tasty." I admitted. Yuuki glanced at me surprised. "I can save my friend...for once." I let otu a small scream as she grabbed my arm and slammed me against the couch. Yuuki watch teh scene with wide eyes.

"It was me who drove Zero to despair." Maria told us. We all looked towards the door at the sound of bells. There stood Ichiru- mask and all- carrying Shizuka's body. "That, is my real body." Maria stood up and walked over top her body. "It's easy to save Zero." Maria grabbed Shizuka's hand- causing her eyes to open, revealing pink orbs. "You see that boy..." They both spoke at the same time. "**Only needs to drink my blood.**" I watched as Maria walked over to us and fainted, falling on the couch next to Yuuki. My back hurts..

"So wait...he needs to drink your blood?" Yuuki sounded confused.

"That's right." The white haired, pink eyes woman said. "The Blood of his master, Shizuka Hio. And then, Zero can not fall to Level-E. He will become a true member of the Night for your promise." She walked over to us and cupped my cheek. I resisted the urge to flinch. "Offer your blood to me, for I am to be pitied. I am being hunted and because of that, I need more power."

"Pursued by the...Vampire Hunters?" Yuuki asked. She turned to Shizuka, who sat down. "I understand why you want more power, but if you attack any student at this Academy I will have will..." She blinked in surprise as Shizuka reached over and pulled off her collar, doing the same with me.

"Your blood alone is enough." Shizuka gave me a look. "Specifically, yours." I raised a brow.

"Why? Why mine, specifically?" She placed a hand on my cheek, holding the choker in the other.

"You do not know of your heritage. But, The flame within' you will give me strength." I tensed up at "Flame". "You do understand don't you? What it means for a PureBloods fangs to pierce you? Don't you?" Yuuki and I said nothing. I quietly closed my eyes- somehow knowing I'd be first- and she moved towards her neck, opening her fangs, ready to pierce-

"Shizuka!" Zero's voice called out. "Get the hell away from them!" Our head shot over to Zero.

"**Zero!**" Yuuki and I exclaimed. Shizuka laughed and Zero pulled out his gun- Yuuki quickly standing up and pulling out Artemis. I was a bit late- okay, very late- with Luna. So many layers!

"Stay back Zero!" I growled.

"I mean it!" Yuuki said.

"Move it Amaya! Yuuki!" Zero ordered. "Why would you even-"

"You don't understand!" Yuuki told him. "She's the only one who can save you Zero!"

"We're doing this for your own good!" I growled. Zero's eyes widened, but didn't lower Bloody Rose.

"You think she can..._save_ me?" I held up a finger.

"Not think, know."

"We already made a deal!" Yuuki continued. "The only way to stop your urges and becoming a level-E is too drink this woman's blood! I may be scared, but we'll be fine! So stay back!" Zero ignored her and walked towards us. He quickly grabbed Luna.

"Is what they say about your blood is true..." Luna crackled in protest, Yuuki nearly dropping Artemis in surprise. "Then I can still beat you within an inch of your life! Shizuka!" Yuuki quickly put away Artemis and looked at me. I was confused until I realized what she meant. I quickly brought the bracelet to his tattoo, only to have him grab my wrist. "Why are you trying to stop me,!? She-!" He trailed off, seeing my tears.

I can't let another die... I won't let another friend die because of my stupidity. I won't!

"Amaya..." Yuuki was frozen.

_"This girl has tamed you."_ Shizuka said and I watched Zero's eyes flash Red. My eyes widened. Shizuka giggled. "Are you happy to have finally heard your masters voice?" She asked and stood up. "You can not help but obey me, Zero. I'm back in my own body. Now my voice has the power to bind you."

"The power to...bind him?" Yuuki asked, finally able to speak again. Shizuka smiled.

"This is convenient. Keep holding Amaya." Zero stiffened and I watched as his eyes went dull. "You do understand, don't you? I am the one responsible for creating you. And that means I am your master. You simply can not disobey me Zero." I flinched as Zero's grip on my wrist tightened and he twisted my arm behind my back, causing me to back up into his chest. I flinched.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Zero! Let the hell go! That hurts!" I watched and froze as Shizuka walked over and bit Zero's neck. "Hey! Stop! Let...go...of him!" I cried out.

"You tortured him enough! Why are you doing this!? Why are you being so cruel to him!?" Yuuki demanded, being held by Zero's other hand, Bloody Rose on the ground. I flinched when Shizuka grabbed my face and leaned in, whispering in my ear,

"I'm punishing him for becoming so attached to you." What!? No! He's supposed to be close to Yuuki! "You're being cruel yourselves." Yuuki and I looked at her confused as she pulled back. "Don't you know that the choices you both make are causing Zero to suffer? Even I can see that."

"I just...wanted to..." I began quietly as Shizuka leaned, getting ready to bite my neck. "Save him. Even if...he would...never forgive me-" She licked my neck and opened her mouth, ready to bite. "-for being this stupid and making these choices." I tensed, awaiting the bite, but it never came.

Zero let go of mine and Yuuki's arms, picking up Bloody ROse quickly and placing his hand at Shizuka's throat.

"You can't do it Zero." She told him. "Just stay being my puppet for now." Zero attempted to hold up Bloody Rose. "You can't even squeeze those fingers around my neck. I watched as Zero pulled the trigger, shooting himself in the leg. Blood trickled to the ground and my eyes widened.

"Don't...take anything more away from me!" He screamed and tightened his grip on her, shooting her multiple times.

"Zero! No!" Yuuki screamed. I just stood there, frozen at the sight of so much blood.

_"Miss, why is there blood everywhere?" _

Shizuka laugehd and pulled off her obi, it floating around her. "But this is not enough, to kill me!"

"I'll finish you right now! I'll end it all!" Zero growled.

"Zero!" Yuuki screamed, for I couldn't.

_"You won't have to deal with us Vampires anymore."_

Zero shot at her, but Shizuka blocked the bullets with her steel-like Obi.

"Those eyes, say so much." Shizuka commented. "He doesn't even need to think. He knows in his heart, he wants to destroy himself with me."

_"He will never find you."_

My eyes widened when a sword flew out of no where and lodged itself in Zero's arm.

"ZERO!" That was when I realized who screamed.

Me.

I found my voice and Zero was shot in the leg and had a sword protruding out of his arm.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried out.

"Shizuka-Sama, why are you doing this?" Ichiru asked from the heads turned. "Why are you playing with him? I will not allow it. I will not have you die."

"Don't interfere." She ordered. "Zero and I have unfinished business." SHe told him as she walked over to him. "Besides, you have no need to worry. I have things well under control. And I have no intention of dying here."

Ha. Liar. You have intentions of dying elsewhere.

"Shizuka!" Zero yelled, running after her, only to be stopped by Ichiru.

"Slow down. Don't tell me you plan to leave again?" Ichiru asked. Zero glared.

"The only one who left, Ichiru, was you!"

_"But I'm afraid that this is the only way. You'll have to make due with your new mother."_

"No, no." Ichiru looked at his brother through his mask. "What I meant was, the Vampire World. Your friend left it and had no memory what-so-ever. Quite a pity if you ask me." I pointed at myself as if asking "Me?" and "What'd I do!?" Yuuki sweatdropped at my actions.

"Ano..Zero! Who's Ichiru!?" I answered.

"Zero's twin brother." Zero glared at me as Ichiru removed his mask. "Ichiru Kiryuu."

"How do you know that!?" Zero demanded. I waved my arms pointed to myself.

"Hello~! Psychic!" Ichiru turned around, showing us his face. Exactly identical to Zero's -only with slightly softer features and longer hair- with the silver hair and purple-silver eyes. Lilac. Yes, let's go with lilac.

"Huh. You're right." Yuuki said. I nodded. "Zero would look hotter with longer hair." I anime fell and Zero sweat-dropped, glaring. WHat have I done to this place!? I stood up and glared.

"You weren't supposed to say that out loud!"

"Huh? OH, I wasn't? Sorry." The door slammed open and a girl with short brown hair in a bun pushed Ichiru and Zero out of the way.

"Where the hell is the damn bathroom!?" Aiko demanded, pissed off. She then noticed Ichiru and blinked saying, "Nice hair cut Zero. You look hotter now." She then turned her head and saw Zero and said, "Ichiru? Why da hell you cut yo hair? Aw- never mind." I grew furious.

"Aiko! What the hell!? We were about to go into one epic fight and then you barge in!" I screamed, pointing at her like DTK from SOul eater would when he points out something Asymmetrical. "Go back out and wait 30 second before coming back in quietly! NOW! And then greet us like normal people!"

Aiko saluted. "Ai-Ai cap'n!" She walked out and Yuuki smacked me in the back of the head. I cried out in pain and rubbed the now forming bump.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She demanded.

"Making her go back into boredom-mode! Besides! Why the hell are you so OOC!?"

"Because I wanna be OOC you idiot!"

"Both of you stop yelling, now!" Zero barked. The two of us shut up when Aiko ran back in, pocky stick in her mouth. She placed a hand on Zero's chest and then one on Ichiru's chest saying,

"Hi. Ah-May-Ah!" She cried, running towards me slow motion. I screamed,

"I-koh!" And held my arms out, running towards her slow motion. Yuuki promptly walked over and whacked us both on the head.

"You both are idiots!"

"**WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!?**" We cried. Yuuki didn't answer. Instead, she look at the brothers and said,

"Please, continue."

"You three are amusing." Ichiru told us, chuckling before taking out a sword-dagger thing. "Nonetheless, protect yourself Zero. I'm no longer the old me. The one who followed you around and slowed you down, is long gone. You see Zero, I have been allowed to drink Shizuka's blood." Ichiru explained. "The flesh and blood of a PureBlood, give you special powers and abilities. I know you crave it too, just admit it." I sighed as Yuuki ran inbetween them.

"That enough! Both of you! Stop it now!" She demanded. "Not matter what happens you two are brothers-" She as cut off when Ichiru placed a sword in front of her face. Oh no he didn't...

"CHARGE!" I screamed and tackled the poor twin. He screamed as he was knocked over unexpectedly. "Aiko quickly! Sit on his legs! Yuuki! HIs arms!" Aiko quickly ran over and sat on his legs, holding down his feet. Yuuki hesitated before kneeling down and pinning down his wrists.

"**What the hell-!?**" Was Zero and Ichiru's oh-so intelligent responses. Didn't really think twins spoke like that. let out a small scream as he ripped his wrist away. Aiko and I screamed loudly as we fell into a pile as he pushed us off. He pointed his swords at us. One at Aiko and me and the other at Yuuki.

"If you get in the way, I will kill you. Even if Shizuka-Sama doesn't want me too." Zero quickly pulled out Bloody ROse and pointed it at his brother's head. Ichiru smirked. "I thought Vampire Hunter guns, were only effective against Vampires." Yuuki gasped and Zero put the gun away saying,

"I knew it." Ichiru grit his teeth and charged, cutting off the Rose on Zero's jacket.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried out.

"Stay back you three!" Zero growled, holding a sword in front of him. Ichiru charged again and their blades clashed. This continued for a bit when Ichiru yelled,

"You're right! That's it! This body is still human Zero!" Zero quickly blocked and attacked.

"Ichiru!" Their blades clashed again and Zero jumped back, blocking.

"Shizuka-Sama did let me drink her blood! But she..." They clashed and stood at a stand-still, weapons against each other, trying to knock one down. "But she didn't want...SHe didn't want my blood in return! SHe never once desired it _at all_!" He cried, using more strength. Zero stepped back, overpowered. Ichuri began to attack ruthlessly as Zero kept jumping back and dodging. "They wouldn't look at me! Not Mom! Not Dad!" More clashing in between words. "Not. Even. Our Master! The only person who looked at me...was you! And then finally-" Ichiru sounded tired. "I met her! SHe's the one who's saved me from the depths of loneliness!" He was crying. "It was her Crimson petals that brought color to my life! And still!" Zero fell back and landed on tehg round on his back. Ichiru stood over him, weapon raised. "Still, it was you who she chosen and not me!" He brought it down and Zero quickly brought up his sword, barely blocking it. "Why was it you and not me!?" Zero quickly knocked the swords out of their hands and I nearly screamed as it landed _right in front_ of me and Aiko. "I've been by her side this whole time...and Shizuka-Sama still doesn't look at me. I've stayed closer to her then anyone else..."

I never noticed Zero looking at me.

"The smell of blood-" Zero began. "-is strong!" Ichiru panicked and got up off of Zero.

"Shizuka!" He gasped and ran out the room.

"Ichiru!" Zero shouted standing up. Yuuki- being the only three of us standing- panicked and tackled Zero. "Yuuki! Let go of me! I have to kill Shizuka!"

I spoke up, poking Aiko int eh head a couple of times to see if she was dead- no, still alive. "You haven't told us what you're planning to do after that you idiot!" Zero's eyes widened. "Is what she said true!?" Of course it is. "Are you really planning on killing yourself!?"

"Yes." He pushed Yuuki away from him. "That's why everything you two've been doing was unnecessary."

I stood up and walked over to him angrily. I poked him threateningly in chest. Well, as threateningly as I could. "We did all this cause we didn't want a dead body! Do you honestly believe we wanted to see you dead!? We want Number Zero and we can't have that if you're dead!"

"What Amaya said, Zero!" Yuuki started. "Are you really being that stupid as to think we didn't want you alive? We did all this because we wanted you alive!" Man...poor Yuuki's blunt now. I watched as Zero placed a hand over his eyes and gasped when he pulled _me _ into the embrace instead of Yuuki. She was standing right there!

"Why...Amaya? Why must you and Yuuki insist on doing this? You don't need to care for me so much." Tears pricked my eyes. I _do _care. More than I want. His grip tightened on me. "I'm really glad nothing happened to you." He pulled away. "You stay here."

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed. I just stood there silently and watched as he walked away. Oh-wait! Why the hell is Aiko sleeping at a time like this? Crazy woman.

"It's true. I did used to wish that I could die alongside that woman." Zero said, pausing at the doorway. "But that's not...what I want now."

"I'll be back. I promise." He told us. I glared at his back.

"Damn straight you'll be! If you're not I'll kick your ashes to the afterlife myself!"

Not long after I walked over and kicked Aiko in the side, making her scream and sit up. "I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR POCKY! IT WAS TAKUMA, SENRI! I SWEAR-Wait...what? Oh, hi Akatsuki!"

I sweatdropped as Kain just stared a the three of us from the doorway.

"Disciplinary Committee?"


	7. Just a dream Hallucinations Fake

**_"Behind every flinch is a fear or an anxiety - _**

**_sometimes rational, sometimes not. _**

**_Without the fear, there is no flinch. _**

**_But wiping out the fear isn't what's important - facing it is." _**

**_- Julien SMith_**

"Hey." Kaien greeted as we entered the room.

"HeadMaster!" Kain exclaimed. Yuuki ran forward and I blinked.

"What are you doing here, Head Master!?" She demanded. She looked around. "Where's Zero!? Where did he go!?" Kaien fixed his glasses.

"I'm afraid he got hurt. I asked Yagari to take him to the Association Medical Clinic." He explained.

"How bad was he hurt?" Aiko asked, now back to boredom-mode.

"Don't worry." Kaien said. "It's just a precaution."

Yeah. Precaution my ass!

X.X

"You two are taking ample notes today." Yori noted as Yuuki and I wrote stuff down. "Come to think of it, you've been awfully studious since the ball." Yuuki blinked and I looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Learn your lesson?"

"Uhh yeah. I guess." Yuuki told her. I snorted.

"I'm only doing this so Zero doesn't fail." I told her.

X.X That night in the bathroom

I was taking a bath when suddenly I froze and looked around- as if hearing my name called- and a hand shot up to my neck, feeling that something bad was happening. My eyes widened and I slowly pulled my hand back and looked at it. It was soaked with crimson water...

Blood. I looked at the water and found myself covered with the warm liquid. I lifted up a leg and blood dripped down. My green eyes widened horrified and I did the only thing I could.

I screamed bloody murder- stood up, and promptly tripped, falling out of the tub and landed on the ground with a THUD. I was trembling, that much was clear. Blood, blood, blood. It was everywhere. In the water, on my body, against the walls and on the floor. I felt like I was being haunted by it.

'_I'm scared._'

"Amay!?" Aiko's voice rang out as she banged on the door. "Amaya!? What's wrong!?"

'_Mommy... The man with the blue and red eyes is going to eat me._' The child's voice rang in my head- my kid voice rang in my head.

"Amaya! Open this door right now or I'm kicking it down!"

'_Daddy, why is there a whole bunch of dust and clothes on the floor?_'

"Amaya!" I heard a door slam open and guessed- at the back of my mind- Aiko broke the door open.

'_Daddy! Why is sissy's eyes red!?_'

I felt someone lift me up slightly- so I was sitting up- and hugged me, rocking me back and forth as I cried. The images of blood never leaving my mind. "Shh...It's okay Amaya. It's a hallucination. None of it's real. Just your imagination." I heard humming and I shivered, cold.

'_Kuran? Are they famous like Mommy!?_"

The cold air made itself known against my bare skin. I shivered again and I opened my eyes- my vision was blurry, but I swore I saw a woman with blonde hair and green eyes smile at me- it was blurry, like static television- and had blood all over her.I could barely make out what she was saying, but I knew.

_"I'm sorry, love." She apologized. She had a British accent. "But I'm afraid that this is the only way. You'll have to make due with your new mother. Aliza will do well to take care of you."_

"Amaya, it's all in your imagination." Aiko continued. She had plenty of experience of my hallucinations- but this was the worst one so far. I felt her wrap a towel around me and I calmed down...slowly. "It's alright. It's only imagination. Not real. Fake. Completely fake."

My breathing slowed and I slowly relaxed. She rubbed her hands up and down my back comfortingly.

"Fake. Not real. Imagination. Hallucinations. Fake. Dreams. Nightmares." She repeated this until I relaxed completely, dozing off.

X.X Next day or two.

Season 1 of Vampire Knight was over, that much was clear.

"Get back-!" Yuuki screamed as she was stampeded. Aiko quickly glared- but it wasn't as effective as Zero's. I screamed and took a few steps back, nearly getting stepped on.

"Wild-Sempai!"

"Shiki-Sempai has been looking so manly lately!" ANother girl commented and squealed.

"Hey! Shiki-Sama is mine!" A girl argued. Yuuki stood up straight and held out her arms.

"Okay everyone, don't push! It's curfew for the Day Class students!"

"Move it Disciplinary Committee!" A girl with blonde hair barked.

"Idol-Sempai!" A girl with black hair shouted. I nearly immediately glared at her. Yuuki sighed and Aiko bit into a pocky stick, offering one to Yuuki who refused politely. The girl's sent the Idol-fans sympathetic looks.

"Remember! Idol-I-I mean Aidou-Sempai is ... Amaya Chouko-san's!" A girl with brown hair cried. I nodded in agreement. That he is- oh my god! I'm the jealous type! Pocky for my new discovery!

I took one from Aiko just to prove it.

"It's-it's saddening! But we should be happy for them!" Another girl told her.

"Y-Yeah!" They hugged each other and cried.

"I'm moving back to Shiki-Sempai now."

"I'm sticking with Kaname-Sama."

"Tageki-san!" A girl cried. "Where's Tageki-san!?"

"We really can't handle them without Zero." Yuuki said. "Without...Zero."

Then the doors opened. "Good evening ladies." Aidou was the first to speak. "Did any of you dream about me last night?" I mumbled something annoyed when the girls squealed screaming

"WE DID!"

"I DID!"

"I DO!"

"Good. Well then, tonight I shall make a little detour." Aidou began. "And invade Amaya Chouko's dreams." I blinked and looked at him surprised when he pointed at me dramatically. "You're it! BANG!"

"Wh-What?" Was my oh-so clever response.

Yuuki sweatdropped. "You're still not used to to it?"

Aiko took a bit of her pocky and nibbled on it. "I sense something interesting about to happen." And pulled another out of the box. Girls screamed cruse words at me and I screamed as one pushed me angrily, making me fly forward.

"Hanabusa! Wait a minute-!" That was when I got pushed. I tripped over my own feet- unable to catch my balance- and blinked when I felt someone catch me. Thinking it was Aidou- he always catches me- I backed up and apologized quickly. "I'm so sorry Hanabu-Zero!?"

"Just what do you think you're doing, Amaya?" Zero demanded.

"Oh no! Zero's back!"

"Things were more peaceful when he was away!" Another girl cried.

I noticed Yuuki freeze next to me. I however, was frozen with embarrassment at my mistake. I didn't know how to apologize. Hanabusa broke the silence by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. I gasped in surprise, tense, only to relax quickly with the familiar structure and scent. The comfort he brought...was welcoming from what happened not long ago. Aiko cast me a glance, almost knowing what I was thinking about.

"Amaya! Why didn't you let me catch you!?" He whined, tightening his grip around me. I then noticed he and Zero was glaring daggers at each other. I was utterly confused. I knew they didn't like each other, but why the glares?

"Ah-I-I thought-"

"Okay everybody! That's enough! Now go back to your dorms!" Zero ordered, breaking contact with Aidou.

"Meanie!" GIrls cried.

"You ruin everything!"

"Demon!"

"Zero-" Yuuki began. "Welcome back."

The Day Class girls walked away and Aidou quickly turned me around and planted a kiss on my lips, before walking away with the rest of the Night Class. Aiko smirked at my stunned reaction. I was _so _not used to this.

"I knew something interesting would happen."

"Shut up." I muttered. I then remembered my promise to Zero. I stormed up to him and slapped him on the back...hard. He gasped in surprise and stumbled back.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"For vanishing! You should've taken the pain like a man and gone to class!" And my rough side is now showing.

"I would've but the Headmaster wouldn't let me!" He growled back and stopped, locking gazes with Kaname Kuran. I blinked confused before remembering that it was Kaname who let Zero drink his blood. But there was one thing that confused me.

Why was Kaname letting Zero drink it? He isn't exactly as close to Yuuki as he should be.

So why?

X.X That night on Patrol.

I caught Zero walking. I grinned and ran up to him, slapping him on the back for the second time that day.

"What the-!?"

I gave him a peace sign as he stood up and looked at me. "Yuuki, Aiko and I had to work even harder then usual because of your lazy ass! So you better work harder or I'll beat you up, got it!?" He sent me a look and looked taken aback when I gave him a nice view of my neck. "You're hungry, right?" Despite the fact that he'd turn it down, I had to try. He must be starving. "Then go on ahead." Zero's eyes widened and he quickly turned around and walked away.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Hey! Who you callin' stupid!?" I demanded, chasing after him and grabbing his arm. He stopped and looked at me surprised. I glared. "As Yuuki said, we're all on your side! I don't care if I can't-if the three of us can't do anything useful!" I quickly changed the sentence. "I still want to help!" I slowly let og of his arm and he turned around so he faced me fully. "I wanted you to drink her blood so..._badly_. I would've shoved the blood down your throat if I had the chance!" I admitted, slightly red. I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

It would've been the only way to save Zero. My friend. I didn't want him to die like she did. I couldn't stand it if that happened again.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I apologized quietly. I didn't think he could hear it, but he did.

"What am I too you, Amaya?" I looked up at him surprised. What? What was he to me? He's my friend. A breeze blew bye, making me shiver slightly. "Stop. No more reckless acts on my behalf, okay?" He wiped some tears away wiht his thumb. I blinked in surprise at his action. "Am I that hopeless?"

"Oh this is serious!" Kaien screamed, running by us. "Serious news!"

I looked at him startled. "What's wrong!?"

"She's awake!" He shouted and ran over to us, jogging in place. "Maria Kurenai has woken up!"

"Maria is awake now?" Zero asked surprised.

X.X

Zero opened the door and was tackled by Maria.

"It's Ichiru!" She exclaimed happily, hugging him. "You lied Head Master! He is too here!" She said, looking up at Zero.

"Well, he is-" SHe cut him off.

"Ichiru! That man is so cruel! He said Shizuka was killed-" She cut herself off, staring Zero in the eyes. "You're not...Are you really-are you really Zero?" She fell and Yuuki quickly caught her.

"Kurenai-san!"

"Shizuka actually did meet you then." Maria muttered. "She must- she must really be dead." Maria said, saddened. I ignored most of the conversation that followed afterwards. But when she ran up to Zero saying, "Zero! Listen! I don't think she regretted you killing her!"

"Calm down Maria. You've only just woken up." Kaien said.

"No, Maria-" Kaien cut Yuuki off. I blinked, only now noticing that Aiko was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry Yuuki. Let's let her rest for now. Zero, Amaya." He led us out we went back on patrol.

In the forest.

"Yuuki! Wait up!" I shouted, attempting to jump the gate. I did so and nearly scared myself shitless at how high I jumped. I screamed as I landed on the ground with a thud, scraping my knees and hands. Ow..

"I thought I saw someone here." Yuuki muttered before walking over and helping me up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Just some scraps, not too bad." I told her and she nodded.

"Good Evening, ladies." A man said from behind us. We quickly turned around. "This is Cross Academy, isn't it? I apologize for visiting at such a late hour." The man had neatly combed dirty blonde hair and glasses. He was wearing a green suit. "But, I'm afraid I lost track of time at the office."

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" Yuuki demanded, after observing the man for a few moments.

"I am. And the young ladies are Guardians." He said. "I was wondering something." Yuuki took out Artemis while I took out Luna.

"What the hell do you want!?" I demanded, already knowing the answer.

"Where is...Zero Kiryuu!?" he demanded and charged, ready to slash with his claws. Zero quickly appeared and grabbed the man's hand.

"**Zero!**" We exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Aiko asked, walking up. She took out Lucifer- her sword- boredly and swung it over her shoulder.

"What do you want with me?" Zero asked the man. Aiko stopped right next to us.

"Zero Kiryuu-san. The Senate, Highest Governing body of Vampires, has given an order, and I am here to execute you for the murder of the Pure Blood Vampire Shizuka Hio!" There was a brief silence. "You see, the Senate proudly protects our Pureblood masters. And yet, somehow, you slipped through and managed to kill Shizuka-Sama." He fixed his glasses using his claws, which to be honest, looked ridiculous.

"**Zero didn't-!**" Yuuki and I began at the same time only to have Zero push us back.

"Stop!"

"The only way to atone for your sin is to offer your life up in return." The man continued. "A cheap price to pay, isn't it?" My jaw dropped at that.

"_Cheap!?_ That's fucking expensive!" Yuuki nodded in agreement.

"That isn't anywhere near cheap!"

"Guys. Stop acting like you're shopping and pay attention." Aiko scolded. We flinched as we got hit on the head. Zero's eyes flashed red and he crushed the man's hand- making him scream.

"You have a lot of nerve breaking my hand! You're just another vile Level-E!" He screamed and poised to attack, only to get flipped by a really superstrong Zero.

"Holy shit- flying Vampire!" I screamed and got whacked on the head by Yuuki. Zero quickly pulled out Bloody Rose and pointed it at him.

"Sorry. But they're right. It's too expensive." And his eyes returned to lilac.

"Even if you kill me, you can't escape your fate. You will be executed for your crime." And Zero shot- making the man turn to ashes. My eyes flashed as I remembered something I seemed to forgotten.

_"__Daddy, why is there a whole bunch of dust and clothes on the floor?_'' Little 4-year old me asked Father. He turned his blue eyes to me in surprise and scartched his head- ruffling his flame red hair a little- and said,

_"Ah, no reason. We just trying to make a Sand man for you. Didn't turn out well though." Little me looked at the "Sand Man" and blinked._

_"No. It didn't." Then I laughed and ran over, hugging Daddy. "Thank you anyway!"_

My eyes snapped open and it was then I realized we were surrounded.

"You three should leave. This has nothing to do with you." Zero told us. I glared at him.

"Idiot! We aren't doing that!"

"Mhm! What Amy said!" Yuuki agreed.

"I'm only here cause I have nothing better to do." Aiko said, readying Lucifer. I gasped in surprise as one of the men turned to dust, the other being frozen and breaking into ash. My response?

"Hanabusa!?" I looked around till I found him, surrounded by all the other Night Class members. He had his arms crossed, standing next to Kaname and the rest of the Main Vampire peopel we all know and love.

"It was inevitable for Shizuka to be hunted by him after what she did." Kaname told the Vampires. The last two Vampires bowed saying,

"**Kaname-Sama.**"

I noticed Aidou's distant look and knew he witnessed Kaname killing Shizuka. "Tell me-" Kaname ordered. "-why do you feel so strongly about Shizuka's execution? To protect the so-called Sanctity of Purebloods?"

"Kaname-Sama. If a Pureblood such as yourself stand in our way, we can not complete our mission." The blonde Vampire explained.

"Perhaps you don't realize this Academy is very dear to me." Kaname fired back calmly. "I don't want it spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance, performed by teh Senate's henchmen." His eyes glowed red.

"Kaname-Sama! Please-!" He screamed as part of his shoulder was ripped open and I tensed at the sight of so much blood. Kaname's eyes returned to their red-brown color. The same color as Yuuki's.

"Leave now." He ordered.

"Your choice to protect Zero Kiryuu-san." The blonde said as he and baldy vanished. I blinked. "Shall be reported back to the Senate, Kaname-Sama." Kaname walked forward.

"Are you alright?" He asked Yuuki- and I think Zero.

"So, Kaname-Sempai, why'd you save me?" Zero demanded.

"Because I will simply not tolerate the execution of one of my school mates by my race for groundless reasons." Kaname explained. Zero stared at him for a moment before walking off.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed before looking back at Kaname. She bowed. "Thank you!"

"It's fine." He dismissed.

"No, thank you. But still-" She started. "-there's no reason as to why Zero should be targeted like this!"

"Yes, I know that." Kaname said and smiled at her, walking forward and made o brush some of her back behind her ear. Yuuki quickly stepped back, avoiding his hand.

"No! You don't understand!" She yelled at him. I stared wide-eyed. I noticed the Night Class students being instructed by Takuma to leave and I quickly took this opportunity to leave.

"Aiko and I will...escort them back. Bye!" I quickly grabbed a dumbfounded Aiko's hand and took off towards the Night class.

X.X

"Does it really matter what he's thinking?" Senri asked Ruka. She sent him a look.

"What are you saying, Shiki?"

"It doesn't matter what he's thinking." Senri told her, relaxed. He removed one of his arms that were behind his head and laid it across his lap. "We will simply obey, without question." He crossed his arms. "Personally, I find it quite comfortable here."

"Senri?" Kain asked.

"Since President Kuran created this place, for us." Senri said, opening his eyes- revealing grey-blue orbs. Aidou looked at him surprised. Rima raised a pale finger.

"I agree with what Senri said."

"Me too." Ruka sighed. "He's right. The Night Class will stand with Kaname-Sama."

"Ah-And so will I!" Aidou shouted quickly. He leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. "Completely."

"Now, about Amaya and Aiko..." Takuma began. Both Aidou and Senri looked up surprised.

X.X

"Amaya!" Zero screamed and sat up on the couch where he was sleeping. I paused- I was drying my hair with a towel; I took a shower- and glanced at him confused.

"Zero?" I placed the towel on my lap, worried. "What's up?" When Zero looked at me his face broke out into one of obvious relief and he pulled me into a hug, sitting up straight.

"Amaya! You're alive..." His grip tightened and I blinked confused. "I thought I'd killed you." I snorted at this.

"Just because your stronger then me doesn't mean I can't beat you up." I told him and then placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing away from him. I looked him in the eyes. "Now, are you alright?" I asked, placing a hand on his forehead, then cheek- trying to check for signs of fever.

"Y-Yeah..." He said and closed his eyes, placing his hand atop of mine. My face heated up a little bit at this but I managed a small smile.

"Good. That means I don't have to worry too much." What happened shocked me.

Zero cupped my cheek with his free hand and leaned down. His lips were a centimeter away when he hesitated and pulled back, placing his head on my shoulder. I sat there in shock.

'Zero just tried...He just tried to Kiss me!' My brain couldn't process this thought. 'Zero...tried to kiss me?_ Zero Kiryuu_ just tried to freaking_ kiss_ me!'

Yuuki...Yuuki should've been here in my place. Why was Zero dreaming that he killed me instead of Yuuki?

It's because he drank my blood, isn't it?

"It's nothing." Zero whispered. "I'm not myself. Just woke up from a nightmare."

X.X A few days later

I was walking around with Aiko- I was wearing my Vampire's Rock jacket and my striped shirt. And a black skirt with red stockings and boots. - and we were having a girl's day out with Yuuki and Yori, basically. I tried to forget what happened with Zero, but it wouldn't get out of my head.

"What's going on with you, Amaya?" Yori asked bluntly. I stood up straight and went Chibi.

"What? Nothing! Now, forwards march-" I froze with a fist in the air when I felt something tug at my skirt lightly. I blinked and turned my head to see a little boy with mahogany hair and one red eye and one blue. I froze when I saw the eyes.

_"Mommy... The man with the blue and red eyes is going to eat me."_

No...not this boy. He may be possessed by Rido but...no.

"Mommy!" The boy whimpered, crying.

"You lost?" Aiko asked him. The boy nodded as he cried. I however forgot all about RIdo and only became concerned with finding the boys mother. I knelt down and looked at him.

"Did you lose your mommy?" He looked up at me, eyes closed.

"I want my Mommy! Take me to...my Mommy!"

"Hey, Yori. I'm going to help Amaya find this boy's mother." Yuuki told the blonde. "Can you and Aiko head back to the Dorm without us?"

"Don't get into trouble." Aiko warned, sucking ona pocky stick.

"We'll be fine. Come on now." I tugged the boys arms lightly and smiled comfortingly at him.

"We're a long way from the market." Yuuki observed as the boy tugged us around. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" The boy nodded as we walked.

"Mhm." We stopped at an old big building. I stared up at it wide-eyed. Hold on...

Vampire swarah? Or, however you spell it. Let's just stick with Swara.

"Is this is?" I asked the boy who was already walking forward. The boy looked at us, smiling. His eyes once again made me freeze. I relaxed quickly though.

"Yes. Thank you both so much." He told us. "I was afraid all by myself."

I smiled as did Yuuki.

"I don't want to leave you alone, so we'll stay until your Mom comes." Yuuki told him.

"Thanks a lot. You both are very kind ladies." The boy told us, smiling. He leaned up and placed a kiss on my cheek and then Yuuki's. I frowned as my vision got blurry. I stumbled before falling backwards, scraping my arm, passing out.

X.X At NIght

"Hanabusa." Kain said as he and Aidou entered the building. Aidou looked at his cousin, trying to figure out where he smelt the familiar Pomegranate and Raspberry tart scent before.

"What is it Akatsuki?" He asked.

"For some odd reason, Yuuki Cross and Amaya Chouko are laying on the ground, unconscious." AIdou blinked and looked down, alarmed- finally realizing where he smelt the scent before.

"Butterfly!" He exclaimed and knelt down, lifting her up bridal-style in his arms. Kaname then walked up as Aidou nuzzled Amaya's neck lovingly and worriedly. "What happened to you...?"

"Troublesome girl." He commented, looking down at Yuuki.

X.X

I awoke and opened my eyes blurrily to see myself in a room with no windows. Only paintings. I found myself laying on the couch, Yuuki next to me and still unconscious. I noticed Kaname wasn't in the room- that was when I heard it.

Crying.

The sound of an infant crying. My instincts went off and I looked for the door quickly. When I saw it, I quickly got up and ran towards it, opening it to find a baby girl crying, crawling around on the ground. I looked both ways in the hall- no woman. So her mother must not be around. The baby girl saw me and started to crawl towards me, crying her lungs out. I quickly knelt down and lifted the baby up, placing one of my hands on the back of her head- propping it up.

I quickly began rocking the baby, trying to calm her down. I asked her softly, "Where's you Mommy?" She gripped my jacket with her tiny hands and cried even louder. "Hush...hush. I'll help you find your Mommy. Has your eyes, yes?" The baby had bright green eyes and thin black hair. Her grip tightened as she cried. 'Okay, yes. I'll help you find your Mommy." I continued to rock the baby and began to hum _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. The baby started to calm down a little, but continued to cry as I walked down the hallway.

I soon saw a man with combed back blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. He reminded me of someone and I was certain I saw him before in the anime and manga, but I just couldn't name who he was. The man was walking away, panicked, and called out,

"Wait! Ex-Excuse me!" The man stopped walking and looked at me curiously, his eyes widening when he saw the baby in my arms. "Have you seen this girl's mother!?"

"No, I'm sorry. Who are you?" He asked. "You look very familiar." I looked at him confused.

"I'm Amaya. And, quick question- Where am I?"

"You're in an underground mansion owned by the Aidou family." He explained, looking down at me. Damn...tall people. My eyes widened.

"Hanabusa's family!?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know Hanabusa?" My face heat up slightly.

"K-Kinda- maybe, yeah." I looked down and quickly hummed to the baby again, singing to her quietly this time. "He's my-my boyfriend." I looked down slightly embarrassed. "_So_ not used that yet." I ignored the man's surprised look and looked around again, desperately searching for the girl's mother.

"Father what are you-Amaya!?" I turned around and stared surprised at Aidou.

"Hanabusa!"

"What are you doing out of the room!?" He asked, slightly angry. I flinched.

"I heard crying! You didn't really expect me to leave a baby crying out in the hallway all by herself did you!?" I asked, glaring slightly. He looked stunned. "Besides! I was looking for her mother!"

He finally looked down at the baby who finally stopped crying and was beginning to drift off in my arms. "When you wake up in a room with no windows, with having most of your life drained out of you, that kinda gives the impression to stay put till I got there."

"Well sorry. I didn't know." I apologized, looking down slightly he sighed and pulled me into a hug- careful not to crush the baby.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried. Akatsuki found you and Yuuki unconscious in the building." He told me, quietly. "And now finding you talking to my father..." My eyes widened and I pulled away slightly, eyes widening.

"I knew he looked familiar! Just couldn't name why though...The eyes being ice-blue should've been a give away." I muttered, making the man beside us laugh slightly. Aidou let go of me, and looked at me amused. Then there was a gasp. I quickly turned around only to have the baby ripped out of my arms by a young woman.

"My baby!" And then I was bitch slapped hard enough to make my cheek get a cut and bleed. I flinched and let out a yelp, grabbing said cheek. Aidou's eyes widened and His father blinked in shock and surprise. "What the hell are you trying to pull!?"

"What!?" I exclaimed, looking at her surprised. I guessed this was her mother and the confusion became clear. Her mother...of course. Makes perfect sense. The woman glared at me and stalked away. I quickly grabbed Aidou's hand and pulled him back when he made to lunge at the woman. "Stop! It's fine! Don't hurt her!"

"Why!? She hurt you!?" He demanded. Oh...he's the protective type then? 'Nother pocky stick for my discovery! Quick! Where's Aiko!? He gestured to my cheek.

"It's fine Hanabusa! You would've done the same!" I told him. His face grew to confusion and slight anger.

"Why would you think I'd hurt you!?" I sighed, sweatdropping. That came out wrong.

"What I meant was, If you had a child that went missing and you found her or him in the arms of some strange woman, wouldn't you get the wrong idea and think she kidnapped him or her!? You'd react and beat her up too!" His eyes widened in realization.

"Amaya...It still doesn't matter. You're bleeding." I raised an eyebrow.

"So? You're hungry, right?" His eyes flashed red and went back to their ice-blue quickly. He quickly turned his head.

"He's...here." Aidou seemed embarrassed and looked as though he was about to get scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care." He hesitated before cupping my )Non-injured) cheek with his hand and turning my head. He quickly leaned down and licked the blood that was leaking down my face. His mouth moved down to my neck and I closed my eyes as he licked it. I felt myself shiver slightly and tensed when he bit down. I relaxed as he drank my blood. He didn't take as much as usual though, for he pulled back quickly, wiping his mouth and licking the marks. "What's wrong?"

Aidou glanced at his father nervously, who only raised an eyebrow.

"You two seem to be close." He observed. "A human letting a Vampire drink their blood willingly? I'm surprised, but a bit relieved to be honest." I looked at him surprised and Aidou wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him protectively.

"Hana...busa?" I trailed off at the gaze he was giving his father. He seemed to be tense, worried, confused- so many things at once. His father observed me for a moment before asking,

"Amaya-san, is your last name Chouko?" I stiffened and sent him a shocked look. How the hell did he know my last name!? He smiled. "I figured as much. You have Jack's hair, but you really do take after the late Araiya. You have the same Emerald eyes as she once did." I froze and everything turned covered with blood. A static-y image of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes with blood covering her appeared in front of me. I shook, eyes wide and horrified. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby-Amaya-san?" I was trembling so badly, Aidou even tightened his grip on me in an attempt to keep me still.

"Butterfly? Amaya? Amaya!" He asked, louder this time.

"Blood..." I whispered, eyes wide. "So much blood..." My legs gave out and AIdou quickly caught me, lifting me up and holding me. I screamed, clutching my head. "Make it stop...Make it stop! Go away!" The blonde woman flashed in my head again.

_"He will never find you._"

"Leave me alone!" I cried out. "I don't know you!" I screamed as more blood appeared. I stopped shaking, surprising both the panicking Aidou and his his father. "I don't care..." I whimpered. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my hands. Blood dripped down from them, creating a blood pool on the floor. I felt as though I was going mad. I looked up at Aidou with wide eyes and screamed. He was covered with blood. He looked taken aback.

"Amaya, what's wrong!?"

"Make it stop!" I screamed, clutching his shirt with my fists. I was clenching it so tight my knuckles went pale. "Make it stop..."

"It's a hallucination!" He exclaimed in realization. He tightened his grip on me. "Amaya, calm down. It's just a dream. Just a nightmare. It isn't_ real_. Fake. It's all fake. Nothing about this is real. It's just you, me, and Father." I slowly began to stop but continued to tremble. The woman continued to flash in my mind and I started shaking badly all over again. I stopped however when I felt something pierce my neck. My eyes went back to normal shade, I unclenched my fists, I stopped trembling, relaxing, and laid my head on Hanabusa's shoulder, exhausted and tired.

"Drink her till she's faint. Haven't though of that." A girl's voice said. The thing that pierced my neck was removed and I slowly turned my head to see Aiko standing there, pocky in her mouth. "Hey Nagamichi-san." SHe greeted Hanabusa's father. SHe turned back to Aidou and me, giving me a sympathetic look. "That was even worse than last time." She muttered. She made to pull me away from Hanabusa, but stopped at his glaring Red-eyes. SHe pulled back and huffed. "Protective much?"

"Explain." He ordered through gritted teeth. Nagamichi just watched the whole ordeal silently.

"I stick with short. She has no memory prior to age four. And has been having flashes of blood since five. I only found out when she was nine- I met her at eight. She recently started to have flashes of a woman with blonde hair covered in blood."

"And?" He asked, still through gritted teeth, tightening his grip.

"And?" She took a bite of her pocky stick. "I thought that was obvious. They're driving her _mad_." Nagamichi looked as though he realized something.

"Excuse me, Aiko, but are you aware of Vampire's being able to make Vampire's human by giving up their life?"

Aiko looked at him surprised.

"You're not-?"

"I believe so."

Aidou looked up and started rapid attention. I closed my eyes and blacked out.

3rd PoV

"What?"

"Amaya is a Chouko." Nagamichi began to explain. Aidou blinked, not getting it.

"So?"

"Her father is an Aristocrat Vampire. Her mother, Araiya, was a ureblood. Their children are higher than most Aristocrats. Like your friend, Shiki Senri. And Amaya, is one of them. The daughter of Jack and Araiya Chouko." Aidou's eyes widened, realizing what this meant. "Araiya must of died by erasing all of Amaya-san's memory. She never did want Rido to find her. And thus Aliza became her new mother and Jack's new wife."

"Butterfly's...a Vampire!?" Aidou exclaimed, shocked beyond anything. And she was related to a Pureblood no less!?

"Huh." Aiko said in thought. "Now I'm curious."

"**About what?**" They asked in unison.

"If she can control fire."

"Kagome...Kagome...the bird in the cage." Amaya sang sadly in her sleep. Aidou looked at her shocked. Aiko continued however.

"When, oh, when will it come out!? In the NIght of the Dawn, the crane and turtle slipped! Who behind you will stab you in the back?"

"Ashley..." Amaya answered and whimpered in her sleep. Aidou gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face lovingly. Amaya tensed and relaxed breifly ebfore muttering a quiet, "Hanabusa..." He smirked.

"I did say I would make a detour in your dreams, didn't I?"

Aiko face palmed while Nagamichi blinked.

Nagamichi then brought up a certain subject after Hanabusa lifted Amaya up bridal-style in his arms and started to walk away. "Hanabusa...what would you say if I asked you to marry that girl, what would you say?"

Hanabusa stopped walking and didn't even turn his head. He gave a simple answer. What that confused Aiko, but made his father understand.

"Yes."

X.X

AS creepy as it was, I woke up in my dorm the next day and girls were complaining about the Holiday.

"Shut up." Zero dead-panned.

"Zero?" I asked and flinched as he whacked me on the head lightly.

"Why don't you stop day dreaming and actually do your job?" I turned my head, not meeting his gaze.

"Sorry..." The doors opened and the four of us attempted to keep the girls and boys back.

"Yuuki, I do hope you realize that I know that what you said was the truth." Kaname told her. "So please, stop worrying." Yuuki blinked and I gaspe dwhen arms wrapped around me.

"Butterfly! I don't want to leave you!" AIdou cried, nuzzling my neck lovingly. I tensed and resisted the urge to shiver. Damn sensitive neck-Ah!

I moaned slightly as he bit my neck. Hard, but not hard enough to pierce the skin with his fangs. I felt him smirk at my reaction and he pulled away, turning me around and kissing me quickly.

"I always neck that you having a sensitive neck would come in handy." He commented, grinning. I glared at him.

"Shut up and hurry to class." He went into chibi-mode and cried.

"You're so mean!" He hugged me and rubbed his face on mine. I blushed. "Why are you acting this way!?"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." Aidou stopped and smiled brightly. I didn't even notice the term I used.

"I love you too, Amaya!" He said and they all walked away.

Not long later I found out that I couldn't go home for the holiday.

"WHAT!?" I screamed over the phone. "Dad, why not!?"

"_It's not safe._" He replied. I glared at the damn thing.

"I don't care! I want to go home! Even if it's for a few hours! I miss you and Mom."

"_I know, Firecracker, I know._" I sighed. _"But on the bright side...You get to stay with Kaien for the time being!_" He sounded to cheerful and childishly I almost wanted to laugh._ "He's my bestest friend in the whole world! Oh, cook anything new lately!? Any...boys?"_ Unlike most dads, he didn't want to kill the guys I likes, just wanted to make sure they were the right one.

"Um...One-two actually." I flinched at that. "But I'm dating one of them."

"_Who is it? Who's the lucky man? Details firecracker! What's his name!?_"

"H-Hanabusa. Aidou Hanabusa. Well, in America it's Hanabusa AIdou. Here it's Aidou Hanabusa." Father paused and I was greatly confused.

"Nagamichi-san's son?"

"You know him!?" I raised my voice, shocked.

"_Y-Yeah...kinda_." I glared at the phone.

"How!?"

_"Well..we're...friends?"_

"Um...You said that with a question mark."

"_I'm not really sure...we made a deal back when you were a baby."_

"About?"

"_Ah...Bye! Love you Firecracker!_" He quickly hung up and I growled.

"Idiot!" The jerk!


	8. Fear itself isn't what it seems

**_"Behind every flinch is a fear or an anxiety - _**

**_sometimes rational, sometimes not. _**

**_Without the fear, there is no flinch. _**

**_But wiping out the fear isn't what's important - facing it is." _**

**_- Julien SMith_**

**X.X Am I human? X.X**

Yuuki and I were walking to the Boys Dorm. WE felt like visiting Zero. I was decked out in my regular striped shirt, Vampire's rock jacket, black skirt and red nad striped stockings with boots. WHile Yuuki was wearing her usual black longsleeve shirt with a blue skirt and leggings.

"Where're you two going, Yuuki-san, Amaya-san?" A girl with black pigtails asked.

"Dorm President!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"I hope you both know that even on break we have rules and it's almost curfew." She explained. "Even if you are Disiplinary Members, you shouldn't head to the Boys Dorm so casually."

"Listen-" Yuuki began.

"We weren't-" The girl gained a surprised and shocked- slightly love-struck- look. I trailed off anf turned around.

"Hanabusa!" The girl glared at me.

"Don't use his name like you're so friendly!" She growled. "There's no way you two are so close!" I flinched. Aidou screamed from shock and turned around. Yuuki quickly ran up to him and whispered,

"You can try to sneak in during break, there's hardly anyone here. But this is the boys dorm, what do you want?"

"I don't care what you say or how this looks! I'm not here to Zero-Oh!" He cut himself off and screamed. I walked over, laughing. I patted him on the shoulder.

"You should really work on your lying skills Hanabusa-!" I screamed as the girl pushed me to the ground so she could talk to Aidou. I flinched as I landed, scraping my knees and hands. Ow...Bitch.

"Idol-I mean AIdou! What are you doing here!? The Sun and Moon Dorm are set up so students can't go inbetween them!" He clapped his hands together and said,

"Sorry. I ran away from my Dorm."

"YOu what!?" Yuuki exclaimed.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't toss my Girlfriend around like a piece of trash." He gave her a hard look and I blinked in surprise. The girl squeaked and backed up a little.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" She bowed. Aidou then walked over and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me up. I let out a yelp as I crashed into his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and brought one of his fingers up to his lips. He winked at the girl.

"Just pretend you didn't see me." The girl blushed- love struck once again.

"Okay! But if I were the Disciplinary Committee, I would punish you!" How? By strapping him to a chair and molesting him? Crazy fan-girls.

Aidou chuckled. "Okay then." And tightened his grip around me. The girl walked off. And the second she walked disappeared AIdou nuzzled my neck. "I missed you Butterfly! Why'd you leave me with all the boring people!?" I felt my face heat up.

"H-Hanabusa!" I exclaimed as he bit my neck lightly. My face went so red I thought my head would explode. "What're you-ah..." I bit my lip the second a moan came out. Yuuki went red and didn't know if she should interfere or not. Aidou stopped, smirking at my reaction, and whirled me around, quickly kissing me.

"I love you." My face heat up and I mumbled a quiet, embarrassed,

"I love you too." So not used to this.

"You're so cute~!" He gushed, twirling me around. I screamed the second my feet were lifted in the air and gripped his arms so tightly my nails made him bleed a little.

"Put me down!" I cried out as he continued to twirl. Aidou did so, now noticing that he was bleeding and my teary eyes. I was shaking and tears tried to fall. I buried my face in his chest. "Please stop...just...stop." Aidou frowned, worried, and hugged me gently.

"Okay. I won't...I promise I won't do that again." He ran his hand through my hair- as much as he could- comfortingly. I calmed down slightly. "I promise."

I nodded quietly.

"Aidou-sempai." A male voice said.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed in surprise.

We all turned out heads. Indeed, the silver haired, lilac eyed Vampire was standing there, glaring at Aidou. "In case you've forgotten, the Night CLass isn't supposed to enter the grounds of the Sun Dormitories.

"He's-He's right Aidou-Sempai!" Yuuki said. "Go back to your dorm!" Aidou glanced coldly at Zero.

"Yes. But I don't want to be there." He quickly turned his head childishly. "So I'm not going to go back!" He tightened his grip on me.

"Yuuki. Go get a rope and knife. We'll rip away Amaya from him and drag him back." Zero instructed. My eyes widened. What!?

I let out a yelp of surprise when Aidou's hand moved to under my legs and my back, quickly lifting me up bridal-style and taking off- all at the speed of lightning.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Aidou yelled childishly as he ran. "And I don't plan to let her go!"

Zero growled as he chased after him.

X.X In the Living room.

"Don't waste my time." Zero panted as Aidou sat on the couch smirking, arms crossed. I stood next to Yuuki, sighing. "I'm sick and tired of...you're stupid games!"

"You realize this could've been avoided if you helped me out in the start." Aidou said.

"Alright then." Yuuki sighed, sweatdropping. "I hope the Headmaster's Private Quarters are good enough for you." I slung an arm around her shoulder whispering- loudly,

"Nothing's ever good enough for him. Don't let his looks fool you." Yuuki giggled at that and Aidou shot me a raised eyebrow.

"Last time I checked, Butterfly, you quite liked my looks and were often fooled by them." He shrugged with his arms in the air, egoistical. "Unless, t's my personality that's got you fooled. Maybe even both!"

"Shut up." I glared annoyed. Yuuki laughed again. She paused thinking.

"Maybe you'd prefer Zero's room in the Sun Dorm..."

"**Never.!**" They both said, AIdou calm and Zero yelling.

"Besides, if I need too, I can just bunk with Amaya." I felt my face heat up at this.

"Like hell you will!" Zero growled at him, glaring.

"By the way, what made you run away from the Moon Dorm?" Yuuki asked Aidou.

"You know...I'm hungry." Hanabusa commented. Yuuki hid behind the door and Zero grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him. I let out a yelp as I tripepd and fell backwards. Zero quickly caught me and I flinched.

"Oh come now, what're you so afraid of? Just cook me something, anything will be fine." I would've laughed, but I couldn't. Zero had one arm wrapped around my waist, the other around my torso. Aidou quickly began to give instructions. "Oh, I'm also going to need a soft bed to sleep in during the day. And the sheets must smell of lavender. And when I have baths, roses must be present." I sweatdropped. Nice to see I'm not the only picky one.

Time skip.

I paused and looked at the DInner table.

'Holy shit man. He ate out portion too!' I thought, eyes wide.

"It was alright. I was able to eat it. But the steak and mashed potatoes were pretty good." I gained a tick mark.

"Damn straight it better be good! I worked my ass off making that!" I glared and Yuuki attempted to calm me down. Aidou gained a surprised look and looked at me.

"You can cook?" Now I"m just feeling insulted.

"Yes, I like cooking too. A hobby I got from my father." I saw Aidou tense when I said "Father". "Hanabusa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. But there still wasn't enough food."

Yuuki turned her head and muttered. "You're damn picky for a runaway." I sent her a surprised look and hugged crying,

"Why are you so corrupted!? My little Yuuki-Chan has grown up! Waaaah!" I cried, anime tears falling down my face.

"Is there a problem?" Aidou asked Yuuki, narrowing his eyes. Yuuki smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes. But don't worry. I'll just make sure to tell Kaname on you." Aidou looked down, sad slightly. I blinked.

"Well, come on Yuuki. We got to get Zero to bake another batch."

In the kitchen.

"What?" Zero exclaimed. "Amaya and I cooked enough for four and he wants more!?"

"Yeah." Yuuki said. I made a comment.

"Hanabusa...looks depressed slightly."

"Is he stressed out?" Zero asked. "He doesn't seem like the sensitive type." He dug his hand in his pocket and tossed Blood tablets. I yelped and quickly caught them. "Give him blood tablets for now. I'll cook him some more food. Amaya can take a break, besides, it's fine. I don't hate cooking." Zero continued to wash the dishes. "If you want something particular, just tell me."

"I guess...some salt Ramen." Yuuki said. I nodded in agreement, ignoring the slightly dizzy feeling I was getting.

"I'll take some Chicken Ramen, thanks. Yuuki, stay and help Zero when he asks for you to get him ingredients, kay?" I instructed. "If Hanabusa ate all that and is still hungry, he'll need to cook a whole bunch of stuff. And also wash the dishes. We only have one of him, he can't do everything." I walked off and grabbed a glass of water before leaving the kitchen- not noticing Yuuki's shock or Zero's surprise and thankful looks.

"Amaya? Where's my food?" He asked, hunger taking over. I rolled my eyes and tossed him the blood tablets.

"Right here. Stick with that for now." He caught the tablets and looked at them. "Here's some water to take them with." I set the cup down on the table. "Happy Halloween."

"SHouldn't it be Happy birthday?" I smirked and stood up straight, crossing my arms.

"Last I checked, yours was the 27th." Aidou looked at me surprised.

"You know my birthday?"

"Hey, if I'm your girlfriend, I should at least know what your birthday is. If I don't, how can I get you a present?"

"Fair enough. When's yours?" My smirk faltered slightly.

"October 23rd."

"A month away." A he said, talking about his birthday. September 27th. "By they way, these are Zero's, right?" I tensed slightly.

"No." I answered quickly. "I got them from the Headsmaster's drawer in his desk." Nice one. No way he can see through that. Aidou smiled as sparkles grew around him.

"Oh, don't panic." Aidou said, smiling egoistically. "I mean, after all, I am a genius so of course I would figure it out!"

"Um, no they're not!" I told him, growing a ticked mark. Genius or not, he couldn't have saw through my lie!

"And besides, Zero knows that I know as well." I sighed.

"Fine, you win. This time." I told him and started to pick up the plates.

"And I'd hate to tell you, but the Blood tablets don't work anymore." I froze and looked at him shocked.

"What?" He nodded and looked at me.

"You heard me. They aren't working. Every time I try to take one, I end up coughing it up. It ended up happening to Senri as well." I looked at him shocked. That wasn't supposed to happen!

"Why!? What's wrong with them?" I asked, voice slightly higher pitch. Aidou twirled the blood tablets with his fingers.

"Maybe we're just allergic." He said and I had a feeling that he was lying. I frowned.

"Why would blood tablets stop? And there is no possible way for a Vampire to be allergic to Blood tablets." Minus Zero of course.

"Because you meet a specific type of human."

CRASH

I flinched and knelt, trying to pick up the shattered pieces and almost immediately pulled my hand back. I brought it up to my mouth and began to suck on it, trying to stop it from bleeding. Ow... Why am I so accident prone?

"Damn it..." I muttered and (Carefully) picked up the pieces. I placed them on a napkin and wrapped them up. I hate breaking dishes. I walked into the kitchen and dumped them in the trash can, only to freeze when I felt someone right behind me. I felt a hand grab my wrist, while the other snaked it's way around my waist and stopped at my stomach, clutching my shirt slightly. I looked up, blushing, see Aidou there, bringing my hand up to his mouth. "H-Hanabusa?" His yes glowed red and he licked the blood that trailed down my hand. My heart beat increased as he placed my thumb in his mouth, drinking the blood from the wound. He closed his eyes, smiling at the taste. More blood trailed down my hand and some dripped off.

He removed my thumb from his mouth after a few minutes and opened his red eyes saying, "Sometimes I wonder if you just like me drinking your blood. You're always making yourself bleed." He licked the blood up and my face heat up at the feel of his tongue against my skin. "Or maybe you just want a reason to be near me." He smirked and leaned, breathe right against my neck. "You really.._.temp_t me sometimes." I broke the eye-contact, red in the face, and said,

"I...I need to go take a shower." I said quickly and made to back away from him- embarrassed. But he wouldn't allow it.

"Why? You seemed to have taken one yesterday." He told me and licked my neck. I shivered- making him smirk. "Don't leave me here alone."

"You have Yuuki to keep you company." I told him, heart speeding up.

"But why have Yuuki...when I can have you?" He bit down and I took a few steps back, flinching when I backed against a wall. Aidou smirked and pulled back, placing his hands on each side of my head. The dizzy feeling returned and my breathing became shallow. AIdou noticed. "Amaya? Amaya, what's wrong?"

"I don't..." I wavered slightly, headache forming. "Feel...so good." I closed my eyes, falling to the ground. Aidou quickly caught me, worried.

"Amaya!? Amaya!?"

I woke with a cup of red liquid being forced into my mouth.

"Ah, Butterfly, you're awake." Aidou stated.

"Hana...busa?" I asked, swallowing the red substance. Didn't taste like Kool-Aid at all! Tasted more like Mango's...or was it Pomegranates? I think Mango's. I like Mango's. Mango's are good. "Where...where am I?"

"You're dorm room. You fainted and Zero deducted that you were sick." Ever wake up and not know where you are, freaking out second later? That's how I felt.

"Oh..." I took the cup from Aidou and began to drink it quickly. I love Mango's! Got a problem with that? I ignored his surprised look as I drank. I paused halfway and asked, "What is this? It's good. Taste like Mango's." I began to drink again. Whatever this stuff was, it made me feel better and less sick.

"You...You don't want to know." He hesitated. I stopped confused.

"Just tell me. If I find something I like then I want to know what it is so I can have more of it later." I told him and began to drink again.

"It's..._blood_. _My_ blood." I nearly had a heart attack. "Vampire blood can heal humans. Most of them find it disgusting, but they'll drink it anyway." I nearly spat out the liquid.

"_B-Blood_!?" I panicked. "B-But it doesn't taste like Iron! Or rubber! It doesn't taste like crap!"

AIdou looked up in thought and it was then I noticed that he had a towel around his neck and was wearing black silk Pj's. Damn rich Vampires. "Though, it is interesting how my blood tastes like Mango's. I expected you to spit the blood out the second you woke up and tasted it." His ego grew. "It's nice to know I have such an effect on you!"

"Shut up." I glared, slightly disgusted with myself. How could I drink blood? Why would I drink it?

"Aw, don't be that way! Are you really going to be mean just because you like my blood?"

"Yes." He pouted and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked-No! Bad! Wait...aren't we dating though? How is that bad? Why am I still having these thoughts!?

"You're mean."

"Why thank you."

"I love you."

"I-" That one caught me off guard, making him smirk. He quickly took the chance and leaned forward, connecting my lips with his. I flinched as his fang nipped my lip, but he quickly licked that up and continued to kiss me. He pulled back after a few moments, leaving me in a daze. Only three words resonated in my mind and I repeated them quietly. "I love you...too."

X.X

"Zero! Move over! You're hogging up all the space!" I ordered. The silver-haired "Hn" and moved over. He continued to dry dishes and I washed them. That damn Hn sound... I looked at him curiously. "Do you ever say anything other then Hn?" I paused in washing the knife when he said

"Hn." I pointed dramatically.

"See! There it is again! That damn Hn sound-!" I let out a yelp when the knife cut my finger. Zero blinked.

"Be careful would'ya? You were sick an hour or two ago." He said, slightly confused. I'd be too. How would I be able to get better just from sleeping? Akd Aidou, he's the one who slipped Mango in my juice! I noticed him look away quickly and how he tensed. I realized something. Since Yuuki never go tcut...Zero never got blood...Aw, hell.

I paused and held up my finger, looking at Zero. "Hold on." He turned around and I stated bluntly, "Lick it."

He looked surprised, but took my hand anyway. He lifted my finger and brought to his mouth- only to pull back and clutch his chest in pain.

"Don't fight back, idiot." I ordered. "Drink. You're hungry, I know that for a fact." He hesitated again before licking up the blood slowly and biting down into my palm. I flinched as his fangs entered my hand. His had a different feeling than Hanabusa's...I didn't fear him. I was slightly afraid of Zero actually drinking me dry, to be honest. I watched as my blood trailed down my hand- the warm liquid staining my skin. Blood. I tensed, remembering Zero's words.

_"What am I too you, Amaya?"_

'What am I...to Zero? What is Zero to me?' I wondered, staring him in his red eyes. I was so certain that it was friend...I'm not so sure any more. I'm confused. It's definitely not what I feel for Aidou. I know that much but...

Could I like Zero? I love Hanabusa, but it...it might be possible that I like Zero.

I noticed his gaze moved from mine to the door. I blinked and turned my head, seeing it cracked open.

Who was it?

Yuuki...Or was it Hanabusa?

X.X At night.

I laid on my dorm, hand over my eyes, thinking deeply.

Blood...I drank it and I _liked_ it. The taste of his blood...I could still taste it. The sweet taste of Hanabusa's blood...

I feel sick just thinking about it. I'm _human_. I'm not...I'm not a Vampire. I shouldn't like the taste of blood.

I'm a monster.

I slowly removed my hand from my eyes and lifted it up. My eyes widened with terror at the sight of blood and I resisted the urge to scream.

Again... The never ending sight of blood. I could the warm liquid trail down my arm, staining my white shirt.

_"When you wake up...you won't be like us anymore. I love you, Amaya. My sister Aliza, always loved you like her own...You won't have to deal with us Vampires anymore. He will never find you. I just hope they realize the same thing...I did...Juri, forgive me." _

I screamed and sat up, looking around widely. Who the hell said that!? That voice...

That oh-so-familiar voice...

"Amaya!?" The Chairman's voice rang out as he knocked on the door. My head snapped over to the door. "Can you check on Yuuki? SHe's been in the bath a long time."

"Huh-Oh, y-yeah...sure." My voice was shaky and my body was trembling, but I forced myself to get up and walked over to the door. I opened it and made my way to the Chairman's bathroom. WHen I did I knocked on the door, back to normal. "Yuuki!? Are you alright? The Chairman said you were taking a long time." No response. I furrowed my brows, worried. I knocked again. "Yuuki?"

"Y-Yeah..." Her voice was distant and I heard the moving of water. There was a scream and I panicked.

"Yuuki!? What's wrong!?" Was she hallucinating about the blood already!?

"I just...I just saw blood..." Was her frightened reply. "It-It's nothing! I'm getting out now!" More sounds. I hesitated.

"Yuuki...Alright. I'll see you at dinner then." I made to move the door opened and Yuuki shot out her hand, latching onto my arm sleeve. I noticed her hand and arm were shaking.

"P-please...don't go. S-Stay for a while." I understood how afraid she was. I go through that almost everyday.

"Alright." I said softly, not looking at the door. "I will. Now Yuuki...what's wrong? What did you see?" I pulled an Aiko, remembering what she always said to me and asked when I freaked out like she did.

"I tried...I tried to remember my past. And I saw..." She paused. "I saw a w-woman with b-brown hair and blood...blood was staining her clothes and skin...I'm-I'm scared! She-she was all static-y, like-like a static television...and then... blood. It was-It was everywhere!" SHe trembled and Quietly opened the bathroom, reaching my hand out and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around her bare body. She was shivering and ice-cold. I hugged her and began to rock her, humming. I was doing what Aiko did to me.

"Calm down. It's a hallucination. A Nightmare. Just a bad dream. Not real. Fake." She shivered, but stopped shaking eventually. "I go through the same thing too. I know what it's like. It's just a hallucination, Yuuki. If you want, we can go check out the Association's records to find out what happened ten years ago. Alright?" I saw her nod. "Now, get dressed Yuuki. Dinner's almost ready."

X.X

While Yuuki was at the Association's place, I was checking out stuff on the internet. Specifically as to why Blood tablets would stop working.

My eyes scanned over the pages, looking for the right link to click. When I found it, I double-clicked it and read.

_There are rumors about Blood tablets stopping. Well, to clear things up, they're true. According to some Aristocrat Vampires- even a few Purebloods, they stopped. Every time they try to take it, they end up coughing it up. _

_"Why is this happening?" One of them asked. Another asked, "Am I allergic to the tablets?" Me and the crew laughed at that. The answer was simple. You met the right gal or guy! Human of course. Why have blood tablets if you can just drink from them? Their most likely always going to be willing. And if not, you can just drink from them and erase their memory afterwards! It works! For a clear and much more professional way of saying that:_

_When you meet a human- a specific type of human- the Blood tablets stop working. The human that caused it is your Soul Mate. In this case, Blood Mate! (Sorry, play on words) Now, most Vampire mates are Vampires, but there are the few who's happen to be human. Just to clear that up. Their blood will always stop your thirst (THe human mate's, not the Vampire's) and you will never crave another human's. I find it a bit stereotypical to be honest, but hey! What can I say? I'm just doing what I'm told. And no, this is not some fanfic thing that the author is just making up cause she's bored and lazy and doesn't feel like researching! This is 100% true! And that just makes it sound fake but...it is true!_

_And if you want to know more...click this link_

_ Bloodtablets/Allergic_

I did so, snorting a few times as I read the thing. Talk about unprofessional. It's sounds completely fake! Though, I clicked the link anyway.

I read and read and read, eyes growing wider and wider- facing even turning red. When it got to a specific part, I slammed the lap top closed and stood up, making to walk out the dorm room.

X.X In town.

"I'm bored." Aiko stated as we walked. I gave her a look.

"What? And I'm not?" Aiko shrugged before taking out a piece of pocky and sticking it in my mouth forcefully. I blinked- used to this- and sucked on the chocolately goodness.

"Eat."

"Will do." I said- voice muffled.

Que the scream.

We stopped in our tracks for about 3 seconds before charging towards the direction it came from- a dark alley, of course. When we got there we were greeted with the sight of a woman being drunken from a Level-E. I blinked before taking out Luna. I quickly raised it and threw it at him- only to curse myself for my stupidity later. The weapon hit the Vampire- causing him to scream and drop the woman, blood dripping down his face. My eyes widened and I let out a small scream as he charged- quickly hiding behind Aiko who held out a hand and screamed,

"Wait!" The Vampire stopped, surprised. "Are you allergic to garlic?" Shook his head. "Holy water?" He gained a confused look at that. "Okay... A cross?" He snickered evilly at that. Aiko and I sweatdropped. "Okay, last one. Are you allergic to pepper spray?" He had to think about that.

"N-No." He said. Aiko grinned, reached into her pocket and pulled out a can of pepper spray, held it up- and sprayed it right into his eyes. He screamed in agony and covered his eyes. "My-My eyes-My eyes!" I tried not to laugh.

"Aiko! Fist bump!" We fistbumped, cheering. We turned our heads and screamed as the Vampire charged blindly towards. "HOLY SHIT!"

"RUN LIKE YOUR HUMAN LIVES DEPEND ON IT!" Aiko screamed as we ran as fast as we could. I hit a rock and flew. I screamed and closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact...

"Well, I knew you liked me, but I never actually expected you to throw yourself at me." Came a egoistical voice that I never was so glad to hear in my life.

"Hanabusa!?" I exclaimed.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!?" Came another familiar voice. I flinched and turned my head.

"Aiko! S-Sorry!" She was still being chased by the Vampire- who was quickly encased in ice. I yelped in surprise as Aidou loosened his grip a little so he coudl control where the ice was going. I tightened my grip around his neck.

"Honestly, I don't even know why your kind exist." Aidou glared at the Level-E coldly. "Your kind shouldn't even be created!" The ice-encased Vampire cracked a bit. "You're disgusting! A disgrace to all Vampires!" The ice cracked and the Vampire turned to dust. Aiko collapsed on the ground, panting. I blinked as Aidou's gaze went from cold to normal in a matter of seconds.

"Remind me not to piss you off in the future." I told him, letting out a low whistle. He grinned widely before hugging me tightly. I gasped in surprise and went blue slightly.

"Why'd you leave me alone again!?"

"You're the one- who left the Chairman's guest room!" I squeaked out, breathing in deeply when he loosened his grip. He sent me a look and I nearly backed down from it.

"I wouldn't have needed to if I didn't see you give Zero your blood." Aiko sat up and glared us. Aidou nuzzled my neck lovingly and looked me in the eyes saying, "Your blood doesn't belong to anyone but me." I opened my mouth to protest- Face red- that My blood belonged to no one but myself, when Aiko intervined.

"Sorry to interrupt your love fest," We both blushed. ", But what the hell are we going to do about her?" SHe pointed to the woman who was _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ all the wall down the alley, passed out. Aidou sighed before setting me down. He walked over to her saying,

"I'll simply erase her memory. Nothing more then that."

X.X

"You're sleeping in here!" I told Hanabusa. "And if you sneak off back into the Moon Dorm again even you claimed you wouldn't, I will beat you up! You have no idea how much trouble I went through just to get you Lavender sheets! The Rose petals in the basket by your bed is for your baths, the sheets are already folded and placed, and-!" I let out a gasp of surprise when I felt myself backed the wall, wrists pinned down. I shuddered slightly as Aidou licked my neck, before biting down. I flinched and relaxed...and strangely, I found myself enjoying the sensation of having him drinking my blood.

...Am I masochist? Oh _hell_ no!

Gulp, gulp, gulp- I could hear him drinking my blood and I wrapped my hands around his wrists. I tilted my head, lifting it up slightly as he dug his fangs deeper into my neck. I closed my eyes and listened.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Yo! You better not be doing anything dirty!" Aiko's voice shouted from outside the door. I turned a dark, dark red and Aidou noticed, for I felt him chuckle. Aiko, please, _please_ don't put that image in my mind-too late. And my innocence is shattered and corrupted. "Yuuki, Zero, Yagari, and The Headmaster are back!"

"One-One second!" I shouted, tilting my head to look at the door. "Hanabusa!" I said, turnign my gaze towards him- I froze when I met his eyes. THe red, hypnotizing..._dominate_, gaze. I flinched as his fangs dug deeper into my neck. I gasped. "Hanabusa!" I struggled against his grip trying to break free. "You're...hurting me!" Damn him and his Vampire strength! His grip on my wrists tightened and I started to get dizzy. I did the one thing I could think of- or at least attempted too do- I made to knee him where the...ah, Sun don't shine. But he quickly froze my feet to the floor. I growled and flinched, crying ou tin pain slightly, as his fangs dug even _deeper_. I whimpered. "H-Hanabusa..." His eyes stopped glowing and he removed his fangs, licking my neck and the blood that leaked out.

He unfroze my foot and I fell forward, hand on my bruising neck. Ow...what did he do that for?

"I already told you...You're blood is mine." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me. "I won't let _Kiryuu _of all people have you." His hatred for the lilac-eyed boy was clear in his voice. "I love you Amaya...and I'm sorry I had to hurt you, but I needed to make it clear. Here." I flinched as he lifted me up and sat me down on his bed. He knelt down in front of me and lifted his fingers to his neck- nails piercing it, making him bleed.

"Wh-What?" My voice was tired and confused. He looked at me through his beautiful blue eyes and said,

"It'll make you feel better." He tilted his head. "Just drink." My eyes widened and I shook my head fiercely.

"No! I'm-I'm not going too! I'm not...I'm a _human_." I don't know why, I just had to keep telling myself that to actually make myself believe it. Tears pricked my eyes. "I-I can't..." Aidou didn't accept it however. He quickly placed one hand on my shoulder and the other behind my head, forcing me to lean close to him and have my mouth close to his neck. I slammed my eyes shut and turned my head slightly, But AIdou forced it back into place.

"Do it, Amaya." As if seeing blood hallucinations wasn't enough... I opened my eyes and glared at the blood that was trickling down his neck...yet I-yet I wanted to taste it again. I wanted to taste his mango-flavored blood. I'm human... "Please."

I let out a whimper and placed my lips on his neck, sucking as much blood as I could. Tears streamed down my cheeks and blood trickled down my lips and his neck. I continued to drink and his blood filled my mouth. The sweet taste touched my taste-buds and I swore I could even smell it. Even though it didn't smell like mango's...I couldn't tell what it smelled- Lavender. Ha, how ironic. I swallowed the crimson liquid and the tears streaked down even faster. He ran his fingers through my hair and stroked my back. I clenched tightly onto his shirt. After about two minutes, I couldn't handle it anymore. I removed myself from his neck and buried my face in his chest, sobbing.

"I'm sorry..."

_"Mommy, Mommy! When can I meet the Kuran girl!?" A little girl with red hair and green eyes asked, a bandage on her right cheek. What shocked me most...was that she looked like a younger me. A beautiful blonde woman with the girls green eyes, wearing a black dress knelt down in front of her._

_"Not long, dearie." She told her in a soft, smooth- British- voice. "We can't just barge in there. They're Purebloods, like Mommy. We have to use respect. Not only that-" She tucked a piece of red hair behind the little girls ear. "They want to protect their daughter from the bad man- the same man we're protecting you from." The girl frowned and clenched the hem of her shirt worriedly._

_"THe same man with the scary eyes? The blue and red?" She asked. The woman smiled sadly and nodded._

_"Yes, dearie." There was a creaking of a door opening. "Oh, Jack's home!" SHe stood up and smiled brightly._

_"Daddy!?" The girl asked excitedly. She took off towards a run to the door and just as a man with red hair and blue eyes stepped through, he was tackled by her. He quickly caught her and regained his balance. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Mommy says I can see the Kuran Princess soon! I always wanted to meet a princess!" He smiled and lifted the girl up in the air, spinning her. She laughed and held out her arms._

_"Guess what, Firecracker?" He asked her and I nearly screamed in surprise. Not only did he look like Father, he called her by my nickname too! "We get to meet your betrothed soon!"_

_THe girl frowned slightly as her father set her down. "Daddy...what if we hate each other!?"_

_The blonde mother walked up and her husband wrapped an arm around her waist. "Nagamichi-san agreed that you and his son would be a lovely couple. You two'll get along perfectly! A bit you're only four, but hey, you two are meant for each other!" SHe let go of her husband and twirled- her dress flowing around her. THe girl pouted childishly._

_"I don't believe you."_

I sat up, panting, eyes wide.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DREAM WAS THAT!?"

X.X

CLear things up. Yuuki's book was burned, Zero was indeed trapped inside the one room with the creepy GIrl/guy freak, and Kaien Cross was indeed a Vampire Hunter. And I did indeed drink Aidou's blood again. AkA most of the bruising is now gone, and the bite marks are mostly healed. I apparently didn't drink enough. Not that I care. I am now currently sitting on my bed and moping.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I looked up annoyed at the door. "What do you want Aiko!?"

"I'm not Aiko." The door opened and I blinked in surprise as the lilac-eyed boy walked in.

"Zero!?" I then grew angry and threw a book at him- which he easily caught. "You can't just barge in the girls dorm like this! Even if everyone's on break, what the hell's your problem!?" He said nothing and just stood there. I rolled my eyes and sighed, falling on my back. "Don't just stand there, idiot, sit down." He walked over and plopped himself on the bed.

"You were moping again." He stated. "About the bitemark...on your neck?" I tensed. Zero leaned over and ran his index and middle finger over the bitemarks gently. "They're bruised, meaning he was rough with you. What did you do to piss Aidou-Sempai off?" I tensed and glared.

"I didn't do anything! Well...actually..." I hesitated and slowly said, "He was upset...because I let someone other then him...drink my blood." I glanced up with him and smacked him lightly on the side of the face. "What's with that look? You don't need to worry." He gave me a look that caught me by surprise. My face heated up slightly and heart beat faster.

"Do you not want me to worry?" What? I don't-?

"That's not it! I just...don't want you to worry over someone like me!" I told him, smiling. Yup! He should worry about Yuuki, not me! Even if I am going slightly mad...

"Amaya..." He said and leaned in slightly. I blushed as my eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah?" He continued to lean in, only to make a dive for my neck instead. To say the least, I was incredibly relived. I felt him lick my neck before biting down.

"Ze...ro!" I grunted and closed my eyes, clenching his shirt. I was beginning to get dizzy quickly. Zero was drinking more than normal. "Zero! Stop it!" I pushed him away- he wasn't using his strength like Aidou did.

He quickly wiped the blood away with his hand. "If I don't drink your blood like this... I won't be able to live. You're the victim here, Amaya." I blinked in surprise as he hugged me. "Do you understand? That's why, for you, you have the right to be cruel to me." He leaned back and grabbed my shoulders. "No matter how much you make me worry, or how much danger you put me in, you can hurt me as much as you like." I looked at him in shock. "But this is not enough. Even if I have to give my life for you, I wouldn't say a single complaint." Tears pricked my eyes as I glared at him.

"Don't...say that! You won't die! And I won't hurt you!" I poked him in the chest threateningly. "I will beat you up- mentally- if you talk crazy again! Okay!?" I quickly pulled him into a hug. I cried. "I won't...I won't let you die..." You, or anyone else. I felt Zero place a hand on teh back of my head.


	9. Poison of a Butterlfy- Blood of DarkMoon

**_"Behind every flinch is a fear or an anxiety - _**

**_sometimes rational, sometimes not. _**

**_Without the fear, there is no flinch. _**

**_But wiping out the fear isn't what's important - facing it is." _**

**_- Julien SMith_**

**X. Is this fear Rational .X**

"Welcome back everybody." Yuuki greeted the Vampires with a smile. Kaname walked up to her and held out his hand. Yuuki held out here's and he dropped something in it.

"Here, Yuuki. A present."

"Thank you." She told him.

"It's a rose which blooms only once every ten years, hardened in resin." He explained. "I decided to get it because it was unique. Would you've preferred food?"

"Huh? No, I was just thinking about how pretty it was." She told him. Kaname turned to Zero.

"I have a life sized Vodoo Doll for you, Zero." He said, holding up a gigantic white stuffed doll.

"I don't want it." Was his blunt answer. I snickered and ignored Ruka's glare.

"And Amaya," I glanced up surprised from my spot beside Zero. I blinked as a Stuffed black cat on top of a giant Chapter book was stuffed in my arms. I blinked and held the cat up, blinking at it. It's big glass brown eyes stared back at me.

"Wait for it..." Aiko counted off. "3...2...1..."

"IT'S SO CUTE!" I squealed, hugging it and spinning in circles.

Aiko then had a starbucks and box of pocky stuffed into her arms, which she started to eat in less then a few seconds.

"Kaname-Sempai!" Yuuki intervened. "I have something I need to speak to you about! Later at school!"

"Ah, a confession?"

"Eh? I-ah..." She screamed in realization and smacked herself in the face. I flinched at that. "Everyone! Please let me check yoru names off the student Roset list!" SHe shouted after the students that were entering the gates. I sweatdropped and ignored Zero and Kaname's conversation. I blinked however when RIma said to Aiko,

"Ms. Disciplinary Committee, did Senri contact you?"

"Huh?" She asked biting a pocky stick. "Yeah. Want one?" SHe offered one to Rima, who accepted it.

"Rima?" Aidou asked, walking next to me.

"It looks like Senri went to "Work"." She said bored. "But I haven't been able to contact him."

X.X

I sat down by my broken window- quit trying ot fix it- and thought.

'Looks like Shiki got taken over by Rido." I thought sadly. 'Aiko'll be depressed-' "!" I screamed in surprise at the sight of my hand. I quickly lifted it up and stared at the blood that was dripping down it and the windowsill. I tensed and the second I sensed something behind me, I whipped around, aiming a punch at the intruders face. A hand quickly gripped my wrist and I yelped, stumbling forwards.I was quickly caught however and I struggled.

"Let me go!" I screamed and elbowed them in the stomach. I heard a grunt but the arms wrapped around my torso didn't move. "Let me go!" I cried. I felt weak, I felt useless, I felt like a puppet that got her strings cut. Like a rose that lost it's petals. I felt like a Rose that was covered in blood.

"Calm down Amaya!" Screamed the intruder. I ignored them and continued to scream and thrash. Blood entered my mind. It covered the walls, the floors, the bed, the clothes, my body- everything. Even my mind. I wanted to escape. I screamed and thrashed and punched and kicked- only to find myself on my bed, on top of the intruder, my hands around his neck. My eyes were wide with fear, horror, sorrow- so on so forth. "Amaya!" I froze and stared at the intruder, tensing.

"H-Hana...Hana...busa?" I asked quietly, unsure of what I was seeing. I was..._choking_ Aidou. My eyes widened in terror and I released him almost immediately. I flinched as I was suddenly flipped onto my back, him on top of me. I let out a grunt as he quickly pinned my wrists down, his nails digging into my skin.

He stared me in the eyes, so intensely I thought I would burst into flames. I couldn't break his gaze, no matter how hard I try.

"Hanabusa?" I asked, fear creeping slightly into my voice. I blinked in surprise and my face burned as he leaned down and rested his head on my chest- more than likely listening to my heartbeat. I didn't know what to do. I just froze and rose my arms up a little, lifting my head up to look down at him in surprise. He let go of my wrist and clenched the sheets.

"Sh... Let me stay like this...for a little bit longer." He pleaded. I hesitated. How did this go from me attacking him blindly to this? This is a Yume scene! Not a...Uh- Amaido scene! Or a...Hanamay scene! Hehe...Hanamay, Kaname, I made a funny! Kowabunga! Gotta love those turtles! RIght- ahem- back to the story.

I slowly brought my hands up and placed on his back and tangled my right in his hair- I couldn't help but think about how soft it was. And then the blush darkened. Joy.

"Amaya..." Aidou began after a few minutes. He quickly sat up and leaned over me, making my heart beat increase. "If you became a Vampire...would you stay by my side? No matter what?" I looked at him shocked and found myself nodding.

"Y-Yeah. Even if I hate myself for becoming one...drinking the blood of humans...if it meant I could stay with you..." Truth is, I wanted to be with Hanabusa forever. I didn't care what happened. I love him. "I'd-I think I'd become a Vampire."

"You mean that?" He looked me in the eyes and I nodded. He leaned back down and rested his head next to mine, grasping my hand and entwining out fingers. He smiled and I shivered as his breathe blew against my neck. "Good...I love you, Amaya."

"I love you too, Hanabusa." He tensed suddenly and I flinched.

"Kaname-Sama's-!" He looked alarmed.

"Blood." I finished, realizing what was happening. Zero was fed again. Not by me nor by Yuuki. Which only left...

X.X

"Yuuki!" Yori exclaimed quietly. "Is your headache better?" I blinked and leaned forward, turning my head so I could get a better look.

"I'm fine, thanks." Her tone was slightly sarcastic. "What the hell is going on? And where's Zero!? DId he show up?"

"Nope." I answered bluntly. Aiko pointed at the front of the classroom.

"Instead...he did." Yuuki looked and blinked in surprise.

"You see-" Ichiru began. "-do to various circumstances, I ended up living separately from my older brother. I am his twin younger brother, Kiryuu Ichiru." He introduced. "Nice to meet you." Yuuki stood up, in shock.

"Yuuki-san!" The teacher barked. "If you're going to your seat, please hurry up and do so!" I grunted.

"Stickler." I muttered. Aiko, me, and Yori all scooted over- in that specific order- so Yuuki could sit down.

"I mean, she's obviously fake." Aiko added, chewing pocky. "Look at all that make up. And how high those heels are?"

Yuuki nodded in agreement. "She's obviously a plastic." Yori blinked in surprise at Yuuki's words.

"Wow, Yuuki. You changed a lot." SHe scratched her head.

"Really?"

"Well, some what." She added, noticing some of her behavior. The teacher glared at us and said,

"Class President, please look after Ichiru-San for the time being, please." THe boy stood up shouting,

"O-Okay!"

"Ichiru-san, please sit next to him for now." He bowed.

"Of course." And started to walk up the aisle. I blinked as he paused, right next to our row.

"Nice to know my brother still has good taste." Ichiru commented, looking at me. I looked at him surprised. What!? "Though, I don't understand why he actually cares for you and her." He gestured to Yuuki before walking up the stairs.

"SO, you know him?" Yori asked us. We tensed.

"Sort of." Aiko answered, saving us from answering. We both sighed in relief.

"He seems worse then Kiryuu-kun Number One does." Yori said, making me snort.

"Got that right."

"And I guess...Number one holds you dear as well, doesn't he?" Yori continued, smiling at me. I looked at her surprised.

"Eh? That emo?" Yuuki looked at me and grinned, Aiko shook her head and sighed, and Yori smiled even wider.

"Not only Aidou-sempai cares for you." Yori said, smiling.

X.X

"What the hell!? Hanabusa! Why the hell are you here!?" Not to sound ungrateful or anything.

"To walk you to your classes." The blonde thought for a moment. "And your locker. Then your dorm." I anime fell and ignored the glares I was getting. "And then we can go out to town and get some lunch. Friday sound good?"

"It-It sound fine but..._are you trying to get me killed_!?" I whispered the last part angrily. Yori blinked and whispered to Yuuki,

"They're a couple yet they're arguing?" She sounded disbelieving. Yuuki shrugged,

"You get used to it after a while."

"That you do." Aiko said.

"What!? I figured that since I was doing a terrible job at being your boyfriend, I might as well do something that prevents the boys from thinking about taking you away from me!" He hugged me as he said this, rubbing his face on mine. "I won't let anyone else have you!" He shouted childishly.

"Can we get to class now?" Yuuki interrupted. Aidou blined and let go, standing up straight- his whole demeanor changing.

"Of course. This way, right?" He asked me, heading off to our next class. History. Joy. Gotta love it-not.

"Can we just skip?" I complained as we walked.

"Of course." I screamed in surprise as he lifted me up bridal-style. Yori blinked in surprise, Aiko stared, and Yuuki gasped.

"Aidou-Sempai! You can't do that! Skipping class is against the rules!" She pulled on her badge.

"Not if you can't catch me!" He took off running.

"NO!" A fangirl screamed. "He's actually carrying her!"

"I wish I was her right now!"

"Why her!? Why not me!?"

Were the desperate cried of his fan-girls.

X.X

The second I saw Zero I glomped him screaming, "RANDOM GLOMP ATTACK! RAWR!" He screamed in surprise and shock as he tumbled forward. He quickly regained his balance and threw me off of him. I screamed- feet being off the ground- and stumbled backwards, ready to fall off the building. I tripped over my own feet and I screamed as I fell back- falling off.

"Amaya!" He exclaimed and quickly reached a hand out, gripping my wrist and jerking his arm back, pulling me up and causing me to slam into his chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, tears pricking my eyes. I hated heights. One of the reasons why I always stay away from the edge. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You looked-You looked depressed." I answered, shaking slightly. I forced myself to calm down. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around me and gently pushed me back. I refused to meet his eyes.

"Amaya...You should be with Yuuki for support."

"She...she insisted on going by herself. You know how she is now." His eyes widened suddenly and he clenched his fists. "Zero?" I looked up and blinked when he suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and clung to him for dear life. "What the hell-!? Zero!" He jumped off the building and into the forest, breaking off into a run. When he made it to a certain spot he put me down and placed a hand over my mouth, muffling my screams. I glared evilly at him.

After a few moments, A voice that sounded very Kaname-like said, "You can both stop watching and come out now, Zero and Amaya. I don't think she appreciates you holding her captive." Zero did so, removing his hand and gripping my wrist, pulling me out from behind the trees. I noticed Yuuki looking at us surprised.

"From now on, this is my domain." Of how much I wanted to interrupt him there. "I will watch over and protect Yuuki...as my lover." He held the girl closer to him, making her gasp.

"Again with lover. I swear, you Vampires make it sound like your from the 50's." I groaned. I ignored his look. "Just say you will protect her as her boyfriend. This is the 21st Century peoples! Get with the program!" I waved my arms widely about to prove my point.

X.X

_A little girl who look a lot like a younger me appeared. She looked out the window and blinked when she saw a man with a dark hair and red and blue eyes fighting my father. _

_Flash_

_"When will I get to meet the Kuran girl!?" A little me asked excitedly. _

_Flash_

_"Mommy! Are you really a Pureblood!?" A little me asked a blonde woman. "Does that mean I'm one too?"  
_

_"No, sweetie. It just means you're higher than most Aristocrats." She replied lovingly. She tucked some hair behind her daughters ear._

_Flash_

_"Mommy...the man with the red and blue eyes is going to eat me!" _

_Flash_

_"I don't want to drink the blood of humans..." _

_Flash_

___"I'm sorry, love. But I'm afraid that this is the only way. You'll have to make due with your new mother. Aliza will do well to take care of you. When you wake up...you won't be like us anymore. I love you, Amaya. My sister Aliza, always loved you like her own...You won't have to deal with us Vampires anymore. He will never find you. I just hope they realize the same thing...I did...Juri, forgive me."_

_Flash_

_"You will be mine!" A voice growled and a bloody hand reached out, almost as if trying to grab me._

I sat up, screaming and clutched my head, another headache forming. They just won't end!

Aiko quickly sat up, alarmed. "Amaya!?"

"The nightmares...won't stop!" I whimpered, tears pricking my eyes. I removed my hands from my head and balled them int fists, nails digging into my skin, making me bleed. "I want them to stop...let me go. Let me go!" I screamed, grabbing and pillow with pressing it to my face- suffocating myself. I want to die! Let me die! Make them stop!

Aiko quickly hopped off her bed and tackled me, ripping the pillow away from me. I thrashed about and tried to grab the pillow away from her. "Stop it Amaya!"

"Give it back!" I creid, reaching for it. My fingers barely touched it before she moved it out of my reach. "I need it to end! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"No!"

I gave up and quickly decided to just bang my head on the wall chanting, "Make it stop! Make it end! Make it stop! Make it end!"

"Amaya!" She ripped me away from the wall and I curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, still chanting.

"Make it stop. Make it end. Make it stop. Make it end. Make it stop! Make it end!" Tears streaked down my cheeks. My eyes were wide, full of madness and horror.

"Amaya!" Aiko exclaimed. "Stop trying to kill yourself!"

"Make it stop. Make it end. Make it stop. Make it end." I continued to chant. I ignored her and everything else. I just wanted it to_ end._

LAter that day.

"I feel like crap." I groaned as Aiko carried me on her back, through the hallway.

"Aiko! Amy!" Yori exclaimed when saw the two of us. "Amy? What's wrong? Can't you walk?"

"She can, but I don't trust her too- add to the fact that she's feeling like crap."

"What? What happened!?" Yuuki demanded. "What did you two do that caused her to get hurt!?"

"Whoa! Slow down there!" I groaned. Aiko continued to explain- well, lie really. "Basically, she had a fever this morning and decided to go to class. SHe's a stubborn bitch."

"Hey!" I groaned and whacked her weakly on the head. "Just because I'm sick doesn't mean you can make fun of me!"

"Stop being idiots, the both of you." Zero demanded. We shut up. Mainly because I was tired, and Aiko didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Be nice Zero." Yori said and looked at Yuuki- who seemed tense. "Come on, we should go." Yuuki nodded in agreement. The five- well, three of us, technically, walked over and opened the doors.

Only to be greeted at the sight of Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Rima, and some random Night Class student. Aw, where's Takuma!? Yuuki gasped, I just blinked.

"We're following the orders of President Kuran." Kain explained. "We're to stay by your side and watch over you." They all placed a hand over their hearts and bowed. "Yuuki-Sama."

"What the hell is this about!?" Yuuki exclaimed. Aiko blinekd at her and asked,

"Why the hell you so corrupted?" Yori looked at her surprised.

"Since when did you curse?" Yuuki blinked and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Let's go." Zero said, starting to walk off. I ignored the confused voices of the fan-girls. But I did notice Aidou's question.

"Aiko-Chan, what's wrong with Butterfly?" Aiko shrugged and told him quietly,

"Had another Nightmare. Tried to kill herself this morning." She said louder, "I don't trust her to walk by herself. Who knows what she'll do." Aidou nodded and got the message. I screamed in surprise as she dropped me on the the ground- Aidou quickly catching me and holding me p, Bridal-style.

"Hey! Put-Put me down!"

"Not a chance. Come on, Butterfly. We have to get you to class." I grumbled and crossed my arms, annoyed. About five minutes later Yuuki mumbled annoyed,

"They're all...following me!"

"Maybe it's their way of bullying you." Yori suggested. Zero remained quiet as ever while Aiko ate and off Pocky to Rima, who accepted.

"What is this?" A Day class girl demanded. "What's going on?"

"It's that Disciplinary Committee." Anther said.

"Not fair."

"I want to be carried by Aidou-Sempai!"

"It's always going to be _Yuuki Cross_ and _Amaya Chouko_!" They spat our names out with so much hatred I wanted to rip their hair out and break their nails. 'Cause I know they'd be crying over small things like that. I glared at that and I blinked in surprise when one girl's hair caught on fire.

"Wh-What?" I asked aloud. Hanabusa noticed the girl's hair and muttered to Kain,

"Akatsuki, cut it out!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Her hair!" He yelled quietly. Kain looked out the corner of his eyes and replied with,

"I didn't do anything." Hanabusa looked down at me, noticing my surprised look.

"Amaya? Did you-?"

"I don't think..." I said slowly, frightened.

"Listen I'm Sorry!" Yuuki finally snapped. SHe was glaring at them. "I don't know what Kaname told you, but please try to be considerate! This isn't the time or place for this!"

"Shut the hell up, Yuuki Cross." Hanabusa said, glaring at her. She shut up, surprised. I glanced up at him, shocked.

"It's Yuuki-Sama." Rima corrected boredly.

"For whatever reason, Our Pureblood, Kaname-Sama, has deemed you special." He explained. "So we must treat you in the proper manner. You're just a human girl, you wouldn't understand." I glared at him, annoyed at that statement. "See, this involves out pride as Aristocrats- and the fact that I get to see Butterfly!-" His voice went childish there and returned back cold at the next sentence. "-So deal with it." His grip tightened on me, making me blink.

X.X

Science class.

"Earthquakes are difficult to predict. Most scientific investigation occurs after the event. Increasingly, scientists are discovering ways to predict and prevent loss of life associated with these phenomena. This lesson tends to help students understand earthquakes." The teacher drawled on and on. I stared at the homework in front of me.

_"Mommy...the man with the red and blue eyes is going to eat me!" _

_Flash_

_"I don't want to drink the blood of humans..." _

My eyes went wide- my vision went blurry, I could barely hear anything. I stood up abruptly, took a few steps, and fainted.

And then I woke up in the infirmary, red liquid being forced down my throat. My eyes went wide and I stared shocked at Aidou. He paused and removed the cup from my mouth.

His face showed relief. "You're awake. I was beginning to get worried." Ha, liar. You already were worried, otherwise you wouldn't be forcing your blood down my throat! "Okay, fine you caught me. I've been worried." I looked at him surprised. Did he read my mind?

"Did you-"

"No, I didn't. Your scent changed, that's all." I raised an eyebrow at that. I sighed after a few moments,before taking the cup from him.

"Just give me the damn thing." I gulped the blood down, ignoring the part of my mind that was screaming at me. When I was done I held the cup in my hand and stared at the remaining liquid.

"Amaya." His tone was amused. I looked up at Hanabusa confused.

"What?"

"You're quite messy, you know that?" I was really confused now.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and blinked surprised when he placed his hand by my legs on the sheets and leaned forward. I closed my eyes, flinching slightly when he licked the corner of my mouth, before actually kissing me. He deepened the kiss, making my face go red, and added tongue.

"Can you guys do that elsewhere?" A voice interrupted. Aidou pulled back- finally letting me breathe- and I looked up to see see Zero standing there, a knocked out Yuuki in his arms. Ah, the nightmares. Of course. I went red slightly- making AIdou chuckle and- did Zero just glare? No...I'm just-I'm just imagining things.

"Sorry." I apologized, looking down at my hands. I began to fiddle with my fingers, nervous. Aidou quickly sat up and headed to the door.

He looked back at me and said- making me look up, "Later, Butterfly." He then pointed at me. "No cheating or there will be punishment." I raised a brow at him.

"If anyone would be cheating, it would be you. You're the freaking pretty-boy!" I cried, pointing at him. He mocked hurt before walking out.

Time skip

I walked out the infirmary to see a girl hitting on _my _man! I glared at the blackette. Dude, even her skirt was shorter then it was supposed to be! It went much higher then mid-thigh!

Slut alert!

Aidou was just smiling at her-I could tell it was fake. I fake smiled a lot back as a kid. I didn't have a perfect life, nobody ever does. I quietly stalked up, glaring at her back.

The slut finally seemed to notice that someone was glaring daggers at her and turned around. She gave me a look of pure hatred and loathing- one that I wore myself.

"Get the fuck of _my _man, bitch!" I growled and I swore red tinted my vision.

She glared her with her ugly mud brown eyes. "Your man? _Please_, like someone like _him _would ever be _yours_! I mean, look at you! You look like you got your hair caught on fire and someone puked on your face!" I faltered for a split second, caught up in memory.

_"Fire-girl! Fire-girl! Girl is on fire! And look! Her eyes look like someone puked on them!" The girls laughed. "What'cha gonna do now birdie!? Fly out of your cage!?"_

_"Kagome, Kagome!" A boy sang. A 7-year-old me clenched her fists and growled angrily, tears pricking her eyes. "The bird in the cage!" They laughed, giggled, and snickered. One even made the movement of stop, drop, and roll. _

_"Why don't you call for mommy!?" A girl asked, stepping up to my soaked-form. I had a bucket on my head- for I was soaked to the bone. "You're on fire after all!" I wished the girl would burst right into flames then- I screamed._

_She was covered in blood and the grass around her was in flames. She looked around her and screamed. Screamed. Screamed. Screamed so loud I had to cover my ears. I blinked and the blood was gone, but the fire remained. The bullies all screamed. A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes pointed at me and screamed,_

_"Fire! Fire! Fire-girl! FIre-girl, you're a monster-!" He screamed again and ran. I trembled before falling to my knees, bruised hands over my eyes, sobbing. I felt like I was being watched a few moments later so I turned my head, only to catch a quick glimpse of gold, white, and blue._

I snapped out of the flashback quickly- I didn't want to think about my past- and continued to glare. "And just what's wrong with me, _exactly_!?"

"Everything. You're so freaking bi-polar, your hair is way to bright, your eyes are to flippin' green! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a Night Class member!" I blinked confused at that.

"I thought you were insulting me?"

Her face flushed. "I am bitch! You don't make any sense at all! You're ugly-" Lie. "- have no life, shouldn't have any friends, look like you were pulled out o a fire and dumpster at the same time-" Lie- somewhat truth though. "And why the hell would anyone like him like you!?"

I grinned and bowed dramatically. "Cause I'm special?"

"Damn straight you're not!" I stood up and glared at her, feeling insulted.

WHACK

I blinked a few times- pain filling my right cheek- and it took a few moments for my brain to process what had just happened. She just...she just...

Freaking

SLAPPED ME!

I stood there, not knowing what to do or how to respond. I slowly placed a hand up on my red cheek. Aidou grew furious.

"...Ow." I said slowly. "And...you just...slapped me?"

"You're name shouldn't be Butterfly Child, it should be Pyromaniac!" I froze at the name. Next thing I knew she was pinned up against a wall by a pissed off Aidou. SHe took it the wrong way, obviously. "I knew you'd come around!" She made to kiss him but he covered his mouth with his sleeve- so she kissed his jacket. SHe pulled back and looked confused. "Aidou-Sempai?"

"What. The. Hell. Is your problem!?" He demanded. I stood there and watched, not understanding. The only one who ever stood up for me was...a blonde boy with..._Ice _blue eyes. Oh hell no... "You slapped her!?" His looked and saw his eyes tint red. The girl looked frightened as all hell. "You dare to hurt her in front of me!? I'll-"

"Hanabusa!" I shouted, running over and grabbing him by the arm. He sent me a look and I felt the need to cower, but my pride wouldn't let me. "You're scaring her!" Her eyes were wide and tears pricked.

"She hurt you!"

"So!? I get hurt all the freaking time! I get hurt mentally, physically, and psychologically but I don't care! Now...stop it!" I tried to pull him off of her, but he resisted. I took a break and panted. I pulled again- Aidou was starting to go from angry to plain amused. The girl took this as ehr chance to escape. Aidou quickly snapped his head over and started after her.

"No you don't-!"

I pulled his arm and just resorted to the one thing to divert his attention. I ran as fast as I could in front of him, grabbed his tie and pulled him down, connecting our lips. He froze. I continued to work my lips with his, trying to get him to respond. Hurry up! I need to get some air soon jerk! He finally moved his hands slowly and gripped my upper arms, kissing back. Basically, it soon became a war and I lost- he had fangs! I quickly leaned back- making him groan in disappointment- and took a breath before kissing him again. We broke after a few moments and all thoughts of her was forgotten. I blinked as he caressed my cheek and tucked my hair behind my ear.

_A woman with blonde hair stood in front of me, placing her hand on my cheek before tucking a piece of red hair behind my ear._

I tensed, my eyes widening. Aidou noticed. "Amaya? What's wrong-I'm going to kill her."He said suddenly. "I'll drink her dry-no, her blood is too foul. I turn her to ice and no- not cruel enough. I'll-"

"Hanabusa!" He snapped his eyes over to glance down at me. "I'm fine! Stop being an idiot!"

"An idiot!? She hurt you-!"

"Stop being so damn protective!" I glared. I clutched his arms, staring him straight in the eyes. "I love you and all but geez! You don't have to freaking murder! It's nice to know you care but seriously-"

"I won't have you being hurt by other people!"

"What!? SO you're the only person who can hurt me!?"

"If you want!"

"Geezle-petes!" I groaned and lifted my head down. "Honestly..."

"Hey, at least I don't get jealous everytime I see you with another guy!" He grinned down at me, all coldness gone. I gaped at him.

"I do not!"

"Then what was with "Get the fuck of my man, bitch!" He mimicked.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Yes you do."

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

X.X

"So, Yuuki. You lost your memories of the past have you?" Aidou asked Yuuki as we walked. "Like Amaya?"

"Pretty much." She answered. "Why?"

"I took it upon myself to take a look in the matter." He answered. Yuuki gasped and screamed in shock.

"What!? You looked into my past!?" SHe exclaimed. She pointed dramatically at him. "You're a freaking stalk-"

"You have it all wrong!" He shouted. He gained a look. "I wouldn't look into your past even if Amaya begged me too." I looked at him. Lie. "What I was talking about, was Kaname-Sama's past. I assume you know b now that Kaname-Sama's parents have since passed away. So I investigated the times surrounding their deaths. I looked and when I reached any sort of clue...It'd been deleted. Or _burned._" I paled. "It was a deliberate cover up, just like what happened with your memories. And now Kaname-Sama has taken it upon himself to treat a human girl like you as his lover." She gained a tick mark and held up a fist.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" The three of glanced at her surprised. AIdou continued.

"Do you know why?" Yuuki paused. "It mean that your new status as his lover means that we're forced to protect you. It appears that Kaname-Sama knows...that something is going to happen to you." Silence. "I'm going to take my leave now. I don't want to hear that either of you were rude to him. Amaya come on. There are some people at the gates who want to see you." He took my hand and led me away- pausing for a brief second. He quickly turned me around and kissed me. But something seemed...off. It's almost like he was desperate.

Desperate for what?

I kissed him back, unsure of what was wrong. The deepened and he grew more forceful, controlling- like he didn't...like he was trying to say something. He pulled back- both of us getting air- and looked me in the eyes, face serious.

"I love you." And he kissed me again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I told him, frowning in concern. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered a little quickly. He grabbed my hand led me towards the gates. "Just come on." I let him lead me to the gates, but what I saw shocked the hell out of me.

"No way in hell..."

There stood a man with flame red hair, bangs swept to the side, and blue eyes. He wore a brown trench coat, baggy blue jeans, and leather boots. Standing next to him was a woman with a guitar shaped figure, long black hair and bangs, and jade green eyes. SHe was wearing a red turtleneck and black skinny jeans, decked out with white sneakers.

"Dad!? Mom!?" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you guys doing here!?"

"Well..." Dad dragged out the "L" in well. "We came to see your school! And... other things." He grinned and placed hsi hands in his pockets. I then noticed something.

"Where's Sarah?"

"At home."

"What?" They never leave her at home!

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Come on, aren't you gonna introduce us to your hubby?" I sweatdropped at that. Aidou blinked.

"He's not my hubby. His name is Hanabusa! I already told you this!" He blinked and looked at Hanabusa before exclaiming,

"Dude! You've grown...at least 4 feet since the last time I saw you! YOu were a little toddler! Just two years old!" Aidou blinked before his face grew to realization.

"You're the man who was talking to my father!"

"Boy genius!"

"You know it!" I face-palmed.

"They're both idiots." Mother muttered. I nodded in agreement. She had her black hair in a braid and commented, "I still don't understand why you insist on keeping your hair so short. It looks much better long." I snorted.

"No it doesn't! It looks like a freaking rat's nest!"

"Oh hush! All it needed was a little bit of work-okay, a lot of work." She agreed. "But that doesn't mean it couldn't look good."

"I basically had the same hair style as Shiki's mother!" SHe winced.

"That's bad."

"Yeah." I spoke with a duh tone.

"Well-" Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders, the other around his wive's. "-what are you waiting for? Show us around the school!" I nodded, but fo a split second, I swore that he had fangs. Fear grew out through me. Why I didn't know, so I ignored it.

"Fine, girl's Dorm is this way. Aidou, make sure Zero doesn't kill anyone." We took off, not waiting his answer.

"Blah, blah, blah, here's my dorm." I told them boredly. "Happy Halloween. Merry Christmas. Happy Christmas, Merry Halloween. Whichever one works. Can I leave now?" I pointed towards the door. I didn't want to be left alone with my parents, no matter how much I love them. Vision of blood and a blonde woman were going through my head and I wanted to freak out by myself.

"No...we need to talk. Jack, can you leave us?" She asked. I paled. Oh no...Dad nodded and left the room.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" I screamed, raising my hands in the air. She blinked before shaking her head.

"No...there's something I need to ask you." She said. I blinked.

"What?"

"Have you been having nightmares?" I shrugged casually.

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Does it involve a man with blue and red eyes? Dark hair? Blood? A blonde woman with your father?" I tensed up and paled with each sentence. Her face grew grim and her jade eyes- so close yet so far away from my Emerald color, I noticed- narrowed with sadness and regret. "I'm sorry, Amaya. I am so, so sorry." Did I mention we were speaking in English right now? Well, we were.

"Sorry for what-!" I screamed in surprise as I was slammed against the wall, heading banging against it. I flinched and gasped- back arching when I felt her lick my neck. "M-Mom!? What the hell are you-!?" My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She opened her mouth and I got a glimpse of fangs. I flinched and screamed slightly when her fangs pierced my neck. They went in so deep- even deeper then Aidou did when he tried to prove a point. It _hurt. _

I froze- my blood boiled. It felt like I was on _fire_. It felt like poison was entering my veins and trying to kill me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. All I could do was listen as my own _mother _drank my blood. She was...She was a _Vampire._ WHen? WHere? How-ow... I want to scream. I want to cry out in pain. I want a bucket of water dumped on me. I want all this pain to go away. There was a scream in the halls and it took a minute for me to figure out who's it was.

It was _mine._

I felt like my entire existence was being erased and replaced. The poison in my system, the fire, burned. It burned like _Hell_.

Mother quickly removed her fangs and bit deeply into her wrist, blood pouring out. She quickly forced my mouth on her wrist, making me drink it. It tasted sweet, like strawberries. But I wanted to spit it out. But she wouldn't let me. I had no choice.

I swallowed the thick liquid and continued to do so until she removed her wrist. I passed out...and woke up. My eyes went wide- I remembered. What I was, who I am..._What _I am. I stared widely at the woman in front of me.

"You...You're not my mother." The flicker of her and guilt flickered across her face.

"I know...but I tried to be." The door burst open and there stood Zero, Bloody Rose in hand.

"I smell Vampires. Three of them." He noticed me and the blood travelling down my mouth and her wrist. His lilac eyes grew wide. "No...What the hell did you do!?" He screamed, ready to shot the woman. I felt guilt. Even if she wasn't my birth mother...she's still my Mom. Aunt or not. I ran in front of her.

"Zero, stop! Don't hurt her! She was only- she was turning me back! SHe's my Mother's sister! She's my Aunt! You can't hurt her!" Aidou ran in.

"What's going on-Amaya!" I looked at him.

"Hanabu-oh..." I felt dizzy all of a sudden and very weak. THe edges of my vision blacked and I fainted.

Moon DOrm, AIko's Pov.

I was just walking around bored, eating a pocky stick when I saw him. The mahogony hair, the pale skin... Senri. And Takuma. I grinned and ran over, tackling him in a hug.

"Senri!"

"What the hell-!?" He turned his head and I froze. His eyes...The left was his regular grey blue...but his right... It was red, the same color red as Yuuki's and Kaname's. "Aiko, right?"

"You're not Senri." I stated, glaring down at him. He smirked.

"What was your first clue?"

"I believe that would be your sudden change in personality. Considering that you were just screaming "What the Hell" not five seconds ago." I told him, pulling an Amaya.

"Aw, don't be that way." He gripped my wrist and I screamed as he slammed me against a tree. Ow... He quickly grabbed my arm wiht his other hand, preventing me from escaping. "Now...You're Tsukigomori Aiko, right? His-" He let go of my wrist and pointed to his forehead. "-lover, right?" I felt my face heat up at the word, but I continued to glare.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't. But, that is my name." He smirked and leaned down to my neck, licking it. A shiver ran down my spine. "What the hell are you doing!?" I demanded, though I had an idea of what it was.

"You're my cute son's lover, correct?"

"No."

"But you both want to be?" I hesitated.

"N-no." He smirked, opened his mouth revealing his fangs, ready to bite down- he froze and lifted his head up. I was confused.

"It would've been more fun if Aliza would have waited. Make her drink her blood first, then bite her." He commented. "Bring her to the very depths of madness itself. Not that she isn't already."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I asked, confused. Is he talking about-?

"You're friend. The Aidou child's lover. The daughter of the Chouko's. Jack and Araiya." My purple-silver eyes went wide. "She's turning."

"No..." So my theory was right. She was like Yuuki. More ways then one, too.

"Yes. Now, back to business." Takuma quickly looked away. He opened his mouth and bit down, causing me to flinch and grunt from the pain. Ever get bit by a Vampire? No? Well you shouldn't. It _hurts_! My heart beat quicker and I could hear the sound of him drinking my blood. It was quite disturbing actually. After a few moments he pulled away, hand whiping away the blood. "You...You're his.._Disgusting_!" I blinked, dizzy slightly.

"Um...yeah. Whatever." I had my hand at my neck and quickly apologized. "Sorry Senri, not so Sorry Rido!" He looked up at his name and I quickly lifted a knee. He screamed and fell to the ground, holding his um...area. The place where the sun don't shine. I quickly stumbled off.

**X. Or is it just a figment of my imagination .X**

**"All that is left to bring you pain, are the memories. If you face those, you'll be free.**

**You can't spend the rest of your life hiding from yourself;**

**always afraid that your memories will incapacitate you,**

**and they will if you continue to bury them." **

**-J.D Stroube**


	10. Vampire Knight Chapter 10

_"Mommy!? Daddy!? What's wrong!? Where're you guys going!?" A little 4-year old me asked frightened. Father turned back and grinned. _

_"To see to a guest. Nothing more." Tears pricked my eyes. _

_"But...he...He's scary!" I cried out. "He said he was going to eat me!"_

_The blonde woman- my_ real_ mother knelt down. She smiled at me and her emerald eyes shone. "No worries sweetie, I'll be back. Haruka said he'll help us." Tears pricked my eyes._

_"But..M-Mommy..." She stood up and walked away. I reached out a hand in an attempt to grab her arm but she moved out of my reach. "Mommy! Daddy!"_

_I fell to my knees as tears pricked my eyes. I screamed and the carpet quickly caught on fire. I banged my fist on the ground repeatedly. _

_"Come back! Come back...Mommy...the man with the red and blue eyes is going to eat me!" I whimpered and heard something come out from behind me. I quickly turned my head and screamed as a man with blonde hair lunged at me. I covered my head with my hands, ducking and screaming. _

_"Amaya!" The Vampire quickly burst into flames and screamed before it was turned to ash. I felt someone lift me up and carry me away. "Damn it!" Father stopped running and I clutched his brown trench coat with my tiny hands. I trembled and stared horrified at the Vampires in front of us. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to take our daughter! First you steal Haruka's and Juri's son and now your after Amaya!?_ I'm going to kill you all!" _My father waved his hand and they all quickly caught on fire. Most turned to ash, but the ones who survived lunged- only to explode into ash the second Mother stepped in front of us. _

_"What the hell do you think you two are doing!? Jack, give me her!" She took me from my father and I held onto her for dear life._

_"Araiya! Get back in the house!" She scoffed._

_"As if!" I flinched at the smell of Mother's blood. She thought for a moment. "Actually, that's a good idea. It would be easier too-"_

_'No! We are not sacrificing you-"_

_"What other choice do we have!?" She demanded. Blood trickled down her forehead and a Vampire that came up from behind her turned to ash. "Haruka is out there fighting RIdo right now and all we're doing is arguing! Haruka won't last long, despite how powerful he is! The best thing to do was is to make her human! I told Juri the same thing before! THe best way to protect them is to make her and Yuuki human!"_

_"I don't...Araiya, I can't lose you." He told her, looking her in the eyes. I closed my eyes, tears threatening to fall. She smiled slightly._

_"You won't. I'll always be with you. Besides, Aliza can take care of her for me while I'm gone." He clenched hsi fists before nodding and quickly kissing her. _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. Goodbye Jack." She quickly ran inside the house and into the basement. She set me down and knlt in front of me, smiling slightly as blood fell down her face. "Amaya, love, I'm going to put the Vampire side of you to sleep. You'll be a regular human."_

_"Mommy?" I asked, frightened. "What about Daddy!? He's fighting the scary man!" I hugged her. "I want Daddy!"_

_"Don't worry sweetie. You won't remeber me in a few seconds. But...I love you. I'm won't be abel to be with you anymore." Blood pooled around her and stained her clothing. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Mommy." I blacked for a few seconds and was confused when I found myself crying and hugging a strange blonde woman with green eyes. _

_"Why are you crying?" I then noticed something and pulled back. "Miss, why is there blood everywhere?" I asked confused. I didn't remember anything. None of my friends, if I had any pet animals, where I was, what I did the past 4 years- all I knew was that this woman in front of me was bleeding badly. Her blonde hair stuck against her face and clothes, matted with blood. Her light purple dress stained with the Crimson liquid, a huge blood puddle surrounding us. "Why are you crying?"_

_"I'm sorry, love." She apologized. She had a British accent. "But I'm afraid that this is the only way. You'll have to make due with your new mother. Aliza will do well to take care of you." Her emerald green eyes were filled with tears but were cloudy looking, as though life was being drained away from her. Being only four ears old, I didn't know what was happening. "When you wake up...you won't be like us anymore. I love you, Amaya. My sister Aliza, always loved you like her own...You won't have to deal with us Vampires anymore. He will never find you. I just hope they realize the same thing...I did...Juri, forgive me." And she collapsed on the ground, splashing me with her blood as she turned to dust._

_Everything went black as I blacked out. The second I woke up, I didn't even remember my own name. Not the strange red-haired man that stood in front of me, covered with blood. A black haired woman with jade green eyes next to him. The man knelt down in front of me and smiled sadly asking,_

_"Amaya? Are you alright?" I blinked confused._

_"Who's Amaya? I'm...I'm..." I tried to remember my name, but I got nothing. "I don't know."_

_"You're Amaya, and you are my-our daughter." He gestured to himself and the woman. _

Aidou gently laid Amaya down on his bed, her blood now revealing her true form. He smiled sadly at her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He then knelt down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He knew what was going to happen if she wasn't turned. He didn't forget that she tried to kill herself to make the hallucinations stop. He didn't forget how she tried to choke him. So he did the one thing he thought of. He called her Father. He told him what happened.

_"It's time then." Jack sighed. Aidou clenched his fists._

_"I know. I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry for what?" His voice held sorrow and sadness. "The fact that she's going mad? It couldn't be helped, Hanabusa. I'll call for a plane right away."_

_"I'll see you then." Aidou sighed and hung up the phone, regret and guilt pulling at his insides._

"Amaya...My little Butterfly." He smiled sadly at her unconscious form. Aiko then walked in, not even knocking. He glared at her. "Don't you have any manners!?"

"Yes, but I don't feel like using them." She answered boredly and looked sadly at her friend. She known her for years...Who knows how much she'll change. She then noticed her clothing and scowled. "Her clothes are stained and soaked with blood. Do you have anything for her to wear?" He thought for a moment.

"Only my clothes. Here." He walked over to one of the dressers and opened a drawer, pulling out his blue-green silk PJ's. "Doubt they'll fit. Well, at least the pants. Wait!" He ran over to another dresser and pulled out another pair of pants. The same silk and color. "These are a smaller size, so they should work." He handed them to her. SHe nodded and quickly glared.

"Now get out. I am not having you in here while I change her." He looked offended but a blush quickly grew on his face. He walked out.

Amaya's PoV.

I slowly opened my eyes. And I noticed multiple things at once.

1) I could see everything clearer now.

2) I could smell someone else in the room.

3) The sheets smelled of lavender

4) My hair was fucking long and messy and looked like a rat's nest

5) I was wearing blue-green silk Pj's and this wasn't my Dorm Room

I screamed and shot up, eyes wide and glowing red. My bangs- now long- covered my right eye. My skin wasn't pale, but still tan. Weird, maybe it's because I was human most of my life.

"Amaya?" My head shot over to the familiar voice, which seemed louder then usual.

"Hana-Hanabusa?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly. I blinked, not used to such clear vision. I could actually see every single color his Ice-blue eyes possessed. They looked to be more of an electric, eccentric blue then Ice. His eyes were a mixture of electric blue, turquoise, ice, and green. It was entrancing, to say the least. And his hair seemed more gold then usual. He walked over and sat down next to me, staring me in the eyes.

"You...You remember who I am?" I blinked and slowly raised a shaky hand- my nails were longer and sharper now- and placed it on his cheek.

"If...If memory serves correctly, you both my fiance and the boy who stood up for me against the bullies when I was younger." I smiled lightly, and leaned forward, gently kissing him.

My body...felt hot. My throat was so dry... I'm so..._thirsty. _I continued to kiss him and moved to his jawline, then his neck and froze. I had...I wanted to _bite _it. I tensed and resisted the urge. But I was so...so thirsty. My throat was so dry, my body felt like it was on fire. I wanted to taste his blood again.

Aidou placed a hand on the back of my head and said, "Go ahead. I know you want too." I could see the veins in his neck- I knew where to bite. I stared, startled, but clenched his sleeve and the back of his shirt. I slowly licked his neck, opened my bit- long fangs protruding from it- and bit. The warm liquid gushed into my mouth, quenching my thirst.

'So sweet.' I thought in delight and continued to drink. Aidou's hand clenched my hair and he lifted his head up. 'So...delicious.' I was fairly certain that I'd be disgusted for doing this later, but ignored the thought. I was fucking thirsty. I swallowed the thick liquid and enjoyed the feeling of it gushing down my throat. It felt _amazing._ 'I want it.' I thought again. 'I only want Hanabusa's blood.' I quickly pushed him onto his back and dug my new fangs deeper, enjoying it. His other hand snaked around my waist as I continued to drink and he tightened his grip on my hair. I swallowed again.

"Amaya, please don't cry." My eyes opened slightly in surprise. I was crying- that would explain the salty smell. I closed my eyes again and continued to drink. Hanabusa's blood stained the blue-green silk pj's I was wearing. I tok another gulp and my eyes shot open at the memory that replayed in my head.

_"Mommy, who is he?" I asked,pointing at the blonde boy in front of me._

_She chuckled. "He's your fiance. Nagamichi's son. Hanabusa Aidou." The boy straightened his posture and smiled. "People often call him the "Boy-Genius"." The boy beamed and his ego seemed to grow bigger. I blinked and stared for a few moments._

_"He's chubby. Is he wearing blush?" Everyone fell to the ground before standing up. The boy fumed and glared._

_"Who you calling chubby!?" I glared back._

_"You! Boy-Chubby!"_

_"WHy you- Well, if I'm chubby then you're ugly!" I smirked and crossed my arms._

_"I know you are but what am I?" He paused._

_"What?"_

_"Exactly." I giggled and twirled. My long hair was tied in ribbons, and my bangs covered my right eyes. "Mr. Ego-Head." I mocked. _

_"Ms. Fat!" _

_"Mr. Pig!"_

_"Ms. Fire!"_

_"Mr. Blush!" He fumed and I swore his cheeks turned even redder._

_"Ms. Too scared to jump!" I fumed. My parents and Nagamichi sweatdropped._

_"Amaya..."_

_"Hanabusa..."_

_"__**What!?**__" We snapped. The sweatdropped._

_"Try and get along, please?" My mother begged. I huffed and glared at him._

_"I would if he wasn't going to yell at me."_

_"You called me chubby!" _

_"You are!" I walked up to him and pinched his chubby cheeks. "See! You have chubby cheeks!"_

_"So do you!" He began to pull on my cheeks as well._

_"Ow!"_

_"Ow-stop pulling on em!"_

_"You thop!" I demanded and pulled harder._

_"Ow!"_

_"OW-that hurths!"_

_"They really are match.." Father commented and face-palmed._

"Hanabusa!" I removed my fangs and pulled back. "That was...We really hated each other, didn't we?" He chuckled, still on his back.

"Yeah..." I then remembered something and tears pricked my eyes. I hugged myself, trembling. "Mother...She-She sacrificed herself too..." I swallowed and the taste of his sweet and delicious blood lingered on my tongue. "She cast...She cast some spell to make me h-human. Father he...he and Haru-Haruka protected me...from the scary man." I whimpered as the images flashed through my mind. "She promised Juri..."

CRASH

My head shot over to the sound and there was broken cups on the ground, shattered into millions of pieces. My eyes went wide and they quickly burst into flames.

"Amaya, calm down. Don't think about it, just calm down." Hanabusa said calmly. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down on top of him. I gasped in surprise as he placed my head on his chest. My face burned and my heart quickened. "Please, just think about me."

"Hanabusa..." I whispered and gripped his shirt. He was wearing his yellow vest, black shirt and pants, and red tie again. For some odd reason I really liked that outfit. "I love you."

"I love you too, Butterfly." I then realized something. Stupid, but I still thought of it.

"Hold on! I need to-Class! Holy shit brick!" I sat up and tumbled off the bed. I screamed as I fell and landed with a THUD. Ow... "...Ow."

Aidou sat up and blinked, looking down at me. "Slow reaction time."

"Shut up." I grumbled and tried to sit up but tripped over my own hair. I screamed as I tumbled and face-planted into the carpet. "Ow!" I yelped. I growled and stood up, _slowly_, this time. I managed not to trip this time. "Okay...now, which way is the exit?" I wondered, looking around the room.

"This way, but first, you need to change into your uniform." I blushed, realizing I was still wearing Pj's.

"Where is it?"

"In the bathroom."

Time skip.

"Again?" Yuuki groaned the second she saw Aidou. "A-Amaya!? What happened-" SHe suddenly tensed and stared at me, her eyes growing wide. "You're...You're a Vampire!?" She flinched at how loud she exclaimed that. Yori walked up, blinking confused.

"Amaya's a Vampire?"

"No-No!" Yuuki panicked and I slung an arm around her shoulder- ignoring the urge to just bite her neck then and there.

"OH yes, totally! See!" I showed her my fangs and poked them lightly with my finger. "You have no _idea _how expensive these things were! I'm serious! I'm broke!" Yori cracked a smile and Aidou chuckled. Yuuki laughed nervously.

"Yuuki, I think your headaches are making you hallucinate." Yori stated. Aiko walked up and nearly face-planted into Yuuki's back. She tensed and looked at me.

"...Amaya."

"Aiko."

"Amaya." A male voice said. I turned a tensed when I saw Zero. He stood there and said nothing. We had a small staring contest, before he decided to just walk away.

X.X

"Hey what is-Akatsuki." Aidou said. Kain blinked and looked at him.

"What is it?" Aidou gestured with his head. "Senri? WHen he'd get back? And is he with-?"

"Kiryuu Ichiru-san."

"Wonder what that's all about." He looked behind him. "Rima, you know anything about this?"

"I don't!" SHe answered sharply and looked away.

"Aiko?" The brunette shrugged.

"No clue." Lie. I blinked when my new advance hearing over-heard the fangirls.

"Hey, what's up with Amaya today? She seems different then usual." One said.

"Yeah, she...she has the same kind of feeling that the Night Class gives."

"Good point. You don't think The Headmaster will actually transfer her, do you!?"

"I have no clue. He might."

I grunted at the newly formed headache I was getting. I was so not used this-My gaze traveled to one of the girls necks. I bit my lip- causing it to bleed. I quickly licked up the blood and closed my eyes, focusing on the task.

Class. Get to flippin class.

I looked up and flinched. It hurt even more to look at the sun. I blinked as a peculiar smell reached my nose. Blood. And the feeling it gave was nervous. I looked around till my gaze stopped at Shiki/Rido. I followed his gaze to see it focused on someone. And someone I knew well.

Aiko. And she seemed to be nervous and mentally freaking out. You could tell just by the scent she gave off. I sneezed.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. That hurt! Evil sneeze.

IN CLASS

"So Yuuki, Amaya. How are things between you both and Aidou-Sempai and Kaname-Sempai!?" A girl with blonde hair asked us.

"I...don't have any idea of what you're talking about." Yuuki said, looking down.

I shrugged. "Good, I guess." A girl with brown hair shed some tears. A girlw ith black hair and glasses quickly ran up to her and grabbed her arms.

"Don't cry! I know how sad it is that Kaname-Sempai chose Yuuki-san and Aidou-Sempai Amaya-san, but we should be happy for them all!" They hugged each other and cried. I sweatdropped. Didn't this already happen with me?

"Troublesome." Yori stated, sighing.

"Annoying." Aiko agreed and I noticed the bandage on her neck.

"What happened?" I demanded. She blinked her hand quickly flew up to her neck.

"Tell you later." I nodded, sending her a look. Yuuki gasped suddenly. I blinekd and looked over to her, sensing a change in her scent. Fear. Confusion. Shock.

"What's wrong?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yuuki?" Yori asked worriedly.

"Amaya Chouko-San!" The teacher called out. I tensed and looked at her.

"Y-Yeah?"

"The Headmaster would like to see you." What for-OH yeah, Vampire, der!

X.X

"Here's your uniform and-Amaya?" Kaien looked at me. "I know how different it must feel, but you shouldn't worry. Here's some blood tablets to eat when you get hungry." He handed me the packet an I took the uniform and jacket gratefully. "Here's the key to your new Dorm Room." I took and nodded.

"Thanks." I turned around and made to head out but stopped.

"Amaya!" I turned my head slightly. "Be careful. No harming the Day Class." I nodded.

"I won't." I turned around, grinning and pulling on my badge. "I'm a prefect remember!? It's my job to protect them and the Night Class!" I gave a salute, laughed, and ran off, Aidou escorting me to the Moon Dorms.

At Night

I tensed at the scent of blood. It was sweet, and hinted slightly of roses. My eyes went wide and my eyebrows shot up. "Yuuki and..Kaname!?" I ran over to my window- and flinched as it shattered in to pieces as I walked near it in a panic. I placed my hands on the windowsill, flinching as my hands were cut, and looked out it. The scent of blood was strong and I the knew where I was in this lot of terror and Nightmares.

Just so you know what my room looks like, it had black carpet and purple walls. The bed frame was made of dark brown oak and had black sheets and red blankets. The pillows were a mix of purple, black, and red. There were the few dressers here and there, a closet on the far right wall, a balcony by the bathroom. There was a big bookshelf by the bed and the bathroom was on the middle wall. I sighed and looked out sadly, the scent of blood overflowing my senses.

"Yuuki...I'm sorry." Two Vampires-gone-human-gone-Vampire in two nights. What a record.

Aiko's PoV

"Well if those two keep going at it like they have been, it may not even matter in the end." Shiki/Rido said. I gritted my teeth from my spot behind the tree. Takuma look at the ground, frowning. "You look unhappy, Ichijou." Takuma tensed and looked at him. "You don't want me to sacrifice the girl in order to resurrect myself?" He questioned, crossing his arms. _Senri's _arms. Or perhaps it's because you have betrayed Kaname. Or, maybe it's because you hate the fact I have taken Senri's body hostage." He placed a hand on his neck. I clenched my fists and my hand moved to my bracelet, ready to pull out Lucifer. I blinekd in surprise however when Takuma quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

"Please, stop!" He cried. Senri/Rido chuckled and said,

"There's no reason to keep hiding out there, Rima, Aiko." I growled as I stepped out from behind the tree, RIma jumping out of the same one. SHe landed gracefully in front of me.

"So," She began. "Just who are you?"

Shiki/Rido smirked and I resisted the urge to punch it off his face.

"I won't just stand by and let you get away with it. And neither will Aiko." She continued. I gripped my bracelet. How the fighting started I have no clue, but in a second I whipped out Lucifer and dodged an incoming blood whip. Rima quickly jumped out of the way and her arm was sliced.

"Rima!" Takuma exclaimed. I jumped out of the way and turned- barely missing another whip, only to have one slice me across the back. I let out a small scream and I stumbled. "Aiko!" Rima landed on a tree branch and jumped, electricity charged on her hands.

"Whoever you are...we won't let you get away with this!" She said and shot out electricity towards him. I quickly charged, sword in hand, aiming for him- I was forced back when a whip appeared in front of me though. Shiki/Rido chuckled and merely stepped aside, Rima's attack missing him completely. The electricity landed and smoke appeared behind him. He aimed another whip at RIma, who jumped and did a back flip, landing beside me. Blood trickled down her cheek. "Injuring a model's face is pretty low." Rima commented, glaring. I tsk'd.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hurt a girl?" I asked and ripped off my necklace, beads turning into knives. Thank you, Yagari. I quickly aimed and threw them at him, only to have him dodge easily. I growled and bit my lip. The pain on my back decided to make itself known again. I cringed and placed a hand on my side, unable to actually reach my back. Rima had on one her shoulder, where she was bleeding. Blood dripped onto the ground.

"At times like this, I'm glad I'm a Vampire." Rima commented coolly. "I heal quickly." Her wounds healed and I decided to mock her, annoyed.

"And at times like this, I'm glad I'm a human. I heal slowly." Que more blood dripping to the ground and my flinching. There was a silence and Rido/Shiki just smirked.

Takuma walked towards us. "Rima, Aiko, please, be careful."

"Takuma, what're you-?"

"Please, stop!" Takuma ordered. "You shouldn't be using Senri like this! You've already made your point!"

"In time, I will destroy anyone who defies the Senate." Rido/Shiki said. "Exactly as Ichiou wishes me to do."

"Rido-Sama." Takuma said, loss for words. I growled and tried not to explode from anger. Rima clenched her fists and electricity sparked from them.

"So annoying. Just because you're in Senri's body, doesn't mean you can act superior!" She growled, lifting her hand up. "Whoever you are, we'll drive you out! Now get ready! Aiko?"

I nodded. Shiki/Rido smirked.

"You won't find that easy to do." He chuckled and Takuma gasped.

"Aiko!"

"Rima!" I shouted, going to pull her out of the way, knowing that it was her who was going to be attacked. However, when something went through my shoulder, I had second thoughts. I quickly dropped Lucifer as Takuma pulled me out of the way, Rima helping. My eyes went wide and horrified. Shocked. I was frozen stiff and leaned against Takuma for support. I felt weak and it felt like I was on fire.

"I missed." Shiki/Rido complained. He then glared. "Don't interfere-" He froze and placed a hand to his forehead. "Don't...fight me!" He seemed to be struggling with himself. His blood whip retracted back into his finger. Rima glared at him and shouted,

"Idiot! Letting someone take over your body!" She shouted, glaring. For the first time, she actually was showing emotion on her face. "What are you doing!? You really should take care of yourself more, Senri!"

"Ow..." I grunted and flinched and my shoulder wound brushed against Takuma's shirt.

That was apparently the final straw for Senri and Rido though. His red eye finally went to blue. "I said...not to defy me...Senri!"

AMaya's PoV

"I can't help it. I still want to see Zero." I saw Yuuki say as I leaned against the doorframe. I smirked.

"Good. Because I need a reason to go and see him." Her head snapped over to my confident form.

"Amaya!" She nodded and faced the window. "We're going to go see him." She quickly climbed on the window sill and jumped, me following after.

"Hey, Hanabusa." Akatsuki commented as I landed. "She seems to be escaping, your Girlfriend assisting."

"Huh?" Aidou blinked and looked to see us land. "Hold on there Yuuki Cross-san! I mean...Yuuki Kuran-Sama. Kaname-Sama has given us orders to stay and protect you, no matter what happens."

"Please step aside now, Aidou-Sempai, Akatsuki-Sempai." I yawned.

"Do as she says. She's da boss." She walked forward and Kain walked in front of us.

"We can't do that." He told her.

"Please just go back to your room, you too Amaya." Hanabusa said.

"Out of our way." She ordered, sending him a look. Hanabusa gasped and tensed. They stepped aside reluctantly. Hanabusa placed his hands to his face and groaned, grieving over what punishment Kaname would give him. "Come on." The looked at her surprised and I yawned. "If you two don't want to make Kaname mad, then hurry up and follow us!" Kain face-palmed sighing. Hanabusa sighed and placed a hand on his neck, relieved. I then pointed out something,

"By the way, Yuuki. You might want to change out of those clothes." She sweatdropped.

"Umm, how about till we get to the girl dorms, Ms. Vampires Rock?" I grinned. I was in fact wearing my regular jacket and striped shirt, black skirt, striped black and red stockings and boots. We took off.

In the Boy's dorm outside of Zero's room.

I watched as Yuuki hesitated on knocking on the door. I sighed, rather loudly, and was about to knock on the door myself when I heard the sound of metal clinking and a gun being pointed right at us. I tensed as did Yuuki. I huffed.

"Gee, thanks. We try and say hi and you go and point a gun at us!"

"Amaya!" Yuuki snapped and whacked me on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

"Stop ruining the moment!"

"What moment was there to ruin!?" I demanded. She glared, I glared, and the doorknob caught fire. We both screamed and backed away from it. A picture frame behind us cracked and we screamed again, bumping into the door. "Okay! No more glaring, I got it!"

"We'll be good!" Yuuki promised, hands on her head.

"Stop being a bunch of idiots!" Zero's voice rang out on the other side of the door. And by the way his voice was, I'd say the gun was pointed directly at out heads. "Coming here to talk..." There was another click. "You don't think that will make a difference...do you?" Yuuki blinked in surprise and I froze. I knew he would say this, but it still hurt. "Disgusting things like turning humans into Vampires... But of course, both of you transformed from a Vampire into human. On the other side of this door, I sense an arrogant Pureblood and Aristocrat who does nothing but toy with people!" Yuuki smiled.

"Yes, Zero. I'm so glad you understand. At least now I don't have to explain. Because the Beast inside Yuuki...completely devoured her. The innocent girl you once knew...is dead."

I decided to do what Yuuki did. "I've been wanting to tell you the same exact thing, Zero. The Amaya you once knew is gone, for I, ate her very being and consumed her." I felt his change in scent. Anger, hatred, sorrow.

We then walked calmly away, but when we were near the doors, we ran out.

"Your shoes." Aidou said. "I had Ruka fetch them for you-Hey!" He shouted and glared as we ran past him. Akatsuki sighed and scratched his head as Aidou chased after us. "Ah, Wait!"

"There you go Hanabusa. Follow them."

"Wait up Yuuki Cross-san!" He groaned and quickly corrected himself as he ran after us. "I mean- Yuuki-Sama! Don't run around barefoot!" He shouted. Yuuki finally stopped, making me slam into her.

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay!"

"Ow!" I exclaimed, hand scratching against something. I watched and blinked in surprise as my hand healed. Yuuki stood up straight and lifted her left foot up, getting a look at the bottom of it.

"Don't tell me you hurt yourself!?" He sounded frightened and alarmed. I laughed slightly. God, he's just so cute.

"I thought I cut my foot just now." She said, examining her foot. Aidou sighed in relief.

"And I thought I was going to be killed by Kaname-Sama..." He muttered. I laughed slightly. "I don't care anymore, just put these on-I mean please put these on Yuuki-Sama!" I watched as Yuuki blinked and stared at him. Aidou looked up at her confused. She gained a creeped out look.

"I never thought the day would come when Aidou-Sempai would call me Yuuki-Sama..." She told me, dazed. "Just call me "Yuuki Cross" or "Hey you" like you usually do. Either is fine!"

"Please forgive me for my former rudeness." Aidou said, looking away awkwardly. "Just get them on-er- I mean, please wear them."

I blinked. "She isn't going to kill you for being rude, Hanabusa."

"If she won't Kaname-Sama will!" He cried as he put her shoes on her. I couldn't help the small spark of jealously that flowed through me. I ignored it though and the crack I managed to put in the tree behind me. "Kaname-Sama will be worried if you don't hurry up and return to your room soon." I blinked in surprise as Yuuki let out tears. AIdou blinked confused as a tears fell in front of him and looked up. Hanabusa was shocked. "I never heard of...a Pureblood crying in front of others before."

"If it's something I can only cry about in my heart, then it's almost like a sin." She said as tears fell. I stared at her sadly when a familiar scent of blood hit my nose.

"Aiko!?" I said alarmed. It was faint, but I could still smell it. I clenched my fists, resisting the urge to run and find out what happened to my best friend.

In a matter of moments, the sun rose and I flinched again. Yuuki gasped and quickly covered her eyes with her arm. I knew how she felt. The sun wasn't a gentle thing anymore.

"Can't believe it's morning already." Hanabusa commented, surprised. "Let's get back before Kaname-Sama returns."

"W-Whatever." Yuuki said and looked up, alarmed. We looked at her and she explained, "I thought I smelled...Kaname's blood." It was true, the familiar scent of roses filled my nose.

"I know you're probably sensitive to many new things now- as are you Amaya-but we must return before Kaname-Sama worries." Aidou said.

I sensed something...cruel. Terrible.

"But...I sense a sinister presence." Ah, that's the word. "Something that pulls me to it. Something is stirring..." And it's coming closer. I could feel it. Yuuki burst out into a run and I followed, laughing when she kicked her shoes off.

"Hey!" AIdou shouted, stopping to pick up the shoes. "I know I said to hurry but come on! Wear your shoes!" Hold on a second...A minty smell- Sayori? And why was she..._scared_! Shit! Manga! The Girl's dorm!

By the time we made it we jumped up to her window and Aidou quickly used his ice to kill the Vampire.

"Yori!" Yuuki exclaimed. "Are you alright!?"

"Not hurt, right?" I asked, bangs falling into my face. I quickly jumped down, Yuuki following soon after. "He didn't do anything to you, right!?" Aidou was standing there, looking all cool and badass- hanging onto the window frame and having ice floating above his hand.

"Yuuki? Amaya?" She asked hesitantly. Her brown eyes were wide and traveled back to the pile of ash.

"I'm sorry Yori. For having you go through something like that." Yuuki bowed her head. I decided to add in my ten cents.

"Oh, and the person who became ash was a Vampire." I explained. "Like us. _And _the Night Class. Hanabusa, Yori. Yori, Hanabusa." I introduced. Hanabusa didn't really know Yori's name, so...yeah.

"I'm sorry." Yuuki apologized before whacking me on the head. I screeched.

"Ow!"

"Don't say it so bluntly!"

"What did you want me to do!? Sugar coat it!?" I put on a girly voice. "Hey Yori, yeah, I'm sorry. But the truth is, I'm a blood-sucking Vampire who hates sunlight like Yuuki and Hanabusa and the rest of the Night Class. But don't worry, we're not going to eat you. No, we're here to protect you. We're absolutely nothing like Rido or his minions in any way!" I coughed into my fist and bowed dramatically. "THank you everyone-!" I screamed as Yori tackled me and Yuuki into a hug.

"Idiots!" She yelled at us. "Stop apologizing! I was waiting for you two and Aiko to come back safely... I was more scared of the fact, that you all might not return as my best friends." Aidou was watching quietly, still standing all bad ass.

"Yori..." Yuuki whispered.

"What are you doing!?" Aidou asked, holding both mine and Yuuki's clothes. I quickly put on my new Night Class jacket and buttoned it up as Yuuki put on her badge sleeve. This was so not my style. Too much white. I slid on my prefect badge sleeve and tossed Yuuki her Artemis, her tossing me Luna. I caught it by the brown rope and placed my leg on the chair, pushign my skit up a bit and tying Luna around it. Aidou gasped, blushed, and looked away.

"Something bad is about to happen and the two of us have to stop it." Yuuki explained doing what I did with Artemis.

"Yuuki-Sama, if you get hurt, Kaname-Sama will hold me responsible."

"We may be Vampires now," I told Aidou, causing him to look my way and his face went even darker. I continued to fiddle with the straps. I glared at them. "But as I told the Headmaster, "We're still Prefects!" Hanabusa sighed,

"I know but, I won't let you get hurt!" He growled at me. I huffed and put my leg down, skirt falling back into place. Yuuki quickly grabbed the Rose encased in resin that Kaname got her and placed it in her pocket. I stood up straight and looked him in the eyes.

"Then it's simple. Don't let me get hurt-Yuuki, toss me that knife will you?" She blinked confused, but did so anyway. Hanabusa gasped and charged forward,

"What the hell do you think you're-!" He screamed as he tumbled to the floor, me dodging by stepping to the side. I quickly grabbed my long hair and brought the knife to it. "Ow..." he sat up and blinked as Long Flame red locks fell on the ground next to him. "You're...cutting your hair?"

"Yeah, It looks like a freaking rat's nest. Let's go!" Yuuki and I took off and Hanabusa screamed and panicked before taking off after us.

X.X In the Moon Dorm

"Takuma..." Shiki asked, sitting up. He groggily placed a hand to his head. He looked up and saw Takuma with his sword out, slashing at something. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh." Takuma turned his head ot look at Shiki and smiled. "Something happened. A weird Vampire showed up and attacked you both while you were sleeping." Shiki blinked and said,

"Other than this, don't you have somewhere you wanted to go?" Takuma blinked. "I'm okay now. So-"

"I see." Takuma said. "I will leave Aiko-Chan to you then." Takuma said gesturing to the unconscious brunette. Her entire torso was wrapped up in bloody bandages. Shiki turned his head and saw her, eyes widening slightly.

"Aiko.." A memory played in his head and guilt flew out through him, both times.

_"Rima!" Aiko shouted, going to pull her out of the way. My blood whip flew out of hte ground and went through her shoulder, making her freeze and drop Lucifer. Rima helped Takuma pull her out of the way. Aiko's eyes were a wide with horror and shock. She was frozen stiff and leaned against Takuma for support. I could tell she was in pain._

_"I missed." Rido- my father, who posessed m body- complained. He quickly glared at him and I grew furious at what he did. "Don't interfere-" I froze and placed a hand to my forehead. "Don't...fight me!" He started to fight back, tryingto regain control. THe blood whip retracted back into my finger. Rima glared at me and shouted,_

_"Idiot! Letting someone take over your body!" She shouted, glaring. For the first time, she actually was showing emotion on her face. "What are you doing!? You really should take care of yourself more, Senri!"_

_Flash_

_"Yes. Now, back to business." Takuma quickly looked away. I opened my mouth and bit down on Aiko's neck, causing her to flinch and grunt in pain. I heard her beat quicken and I savored the taste of her blood. I continued to drink and swallowed the thick liquid. I could tell my father was disgusted, for he made me pull away and wipe the blood away from my mouth. "You...You're his..Disgusting!" Aiko blinked, dizzy slightly._

_"Um...yeah. Whatever." She had my hand at her neck and quickly apologized. "Sorry Senri, not so Sorry Rido!" I was forced to look up at his name and Aiko quickly lifted a knee. we screamed and fell to the ground, holding my um...area. The place where the sun don't shine. Aiko quickly stumbled off._

Shiki leaned down and hugged her gently, careful not to disturb her wounds. "I'm sorry..." Aiko made a noise and Shiki blinked.

"Don't...be." She muttered, placing a weak hand on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. "My...fault. Not...yours, Senri."

Amaya's Pov.

"Does that mean...I have to leave the Academy with you?" Yuuki asked Kaname. The sun shone in and Yuuki covered her eyes- Aidou pulling me into an embrace and covering mine for me. I relaxed.

"Sorry." Kaname apologized to her. "It's bright, isn't it? Even the slightest bit of light can be painful. The one who's going to protect you will be me. So come with me. There's somewhere we must go." Yuuki quickly pulled back from Kaname's embrace.

"No! I will not leave Yori here! I can't leave and I won't!" She told him.

He pulled her back into him, making her gasp.

"You cannot leave my arms." He told her. I forced Aidou to remove his hand from my eyes. I'll have to get used to the sun eventually. Compared to me, you are te same as a baby. A power-less girl like you, what can you do even if you stayed?" I watched silently. "Aidou, bring both Yuuki and Amaya to a safe place."

"Yes, Kaname-Sama."

"H-Hey!" I protested as he dragged us to the Moon Dorms. Yori stood there and watched helplessly.

X.X

"I personally guarantee that it's safe." Aidou said as we entered Shizuka's room. There was the tingling of a bell and I blinked.

"A bell?" Yuuki asked confused.

"Is something wrong?" Aidou asked.

"No." Yuuki answered. I yawned, bored.

"Now rest. I mean, please rest." He told Yuuki. "Same for you, Amaya." 

"Like hell we can rest now." I told him. "We have to help Yori and the other Day Class students." Yuuki nodded.

"Exactly! So there's no way we can..." She fainted as Aidou used his powers to make her pass out. He turned to me and I backed up. I raised a hand and pointed at him.

"Oh, no you don't! I will-I will-" Shit. Trapped. I backed up against a wall, Aidou right in front of me.

"Don't make me use force, Butterfly." I snorted.

"Like hell you could use force on me-!" I bit my lip as he lightly bit my neck. He did this on other areas of my neck until he got a moan out of me. I sent him a glare. Really? Now!? "Hanabusaaaaah..." I moaned again and felt him chuckle. The jerk. "I will fucking bite you..."

"I'll bite back." He told me, leaning back. I sent him a look.

"I'll bite _harder_."

"I'll bite hardest."

"I'll bite hardest-est." And this continued.

"Don't bring your fangs into this!" I shouted, trying to push him away. I had one hand on the side of his face and the other on his chest, trying to push him away. "No! Back!"

"Not until you rest!"

"How the hell can I rest now!? I'm not even tired!"

"Then I'll make you tired!"

"No you won't! You're hands won't even come near my face!" I shouted at him- I love how Yuuki was just sleeping during all of this.

"Yes they will!"

"WIll not!"

"Will too!"

"Prove it!"

I screamed as I was suddenly thrown over shoulder. I started hitting him repeatedly in the back. "Let go, let go, let go!" I quickly bit him in the shoulder, getting a grunt from him. "I told you I would!" Next thing I knew I was dropped onto something and a hand was placed on my forehead. I screamed and lifted a knee, but it never connected with his gut. Instead, he placed a hand on it and pushed it down, placing his other hand by my side. My eyes went wide and my face went red. "What the hell are you-!?" I was silenced when he kissed me. His hand glowed purple and I fainted.

X.X

"I'm going to kill you later, you know." I told Aidou as we stood in front of Yuuki's dorm. "You play dirty!"

"And you play rude." He fired back and Kaname walked out. We walked in and Aidou told Yuuki,

"You shouldn't defy Kaname-Sama like that."

"I know!" SHe snapped. "I'm just worried about everyone!"

"Like Zero?" He asked after a few moments. Yuuki blinked and looked up at him, raising and eyebrow.

"He's in "Everyone" isn't he?" I tensed as Zero's words rang throughout my head.

_"I sense an arrogant Pureblood and Aristocrat who does nothing but toy with people!" _

"Besides, Zero is already..." She couldn't finish her sentence. I flinched and tensed as Blue and red eyes flashed in my head.

That feeling... distant and ominous... I unfroze quickly.

"I have to go!" Yuuki said getting up and taking off, only to be stopped by Aidou.

"Have you already forgotten what Kaname-Sama has told you!?"

"Listen, we're not about to let the entire school get put in danger because of us." I told him. "We're still Guardian's at this Academy Hanabusa!" He gripped our shoulders and glared.

"You're wrong!" I froze and looked him in the eyes. What?

"I've spent my whole life as a human protecting everybody!" Yuuki argued. "If I don't protect them now, I won't have any idea how to live later on!"

"Perhaps, but neither of you can even hold Artemis _or _Luna!" I remembered something.

"I have a gun!" I told him. Yuuki looked at me surprised.

"You too?"

I nodded. "Dad gave it to me in case I was about to be raped or mugged." They sweatdropped.

"You say that so cheerfully." Yuuki noted. Aidou let go and turned around, placing his hands on his hips and saying,

"Ah, well you must be hungry!"

"I'm not hungry." Yuuki told him, confused. I raised a hand.

"I am!"

"Yes you are!" Aidou continued. He walked over to the door and opened it. "You're both hungry! I have to get you both food because you're so hungry!"

"Aidou-Sempai you're-" Hanabusa cut her off anf glared comically. It was taking all my willpower not to laugh.

"Enough! Do not leave this room!" He continued. "I may not be locking the door, but do not leave this room!" I couldn't help it. I laughed. Have I mentioned how much I love him? Well, I do.

"I get it now." Yuuki said. She looked at me and commented, "You two are so meant to be together." I went red and glared.

"What about you , Mrs. Kuran!?"

"Mrs. Aidou!" She mocked. My face went even redder.

"At least I'm not dating my brother!" She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything. She put a finger to her chin in thought before pointing at me.

"You win."


	11. Rido's battle, Truth be told

_"Remeber, if any guy tries to rape you or mug you, pull this out and shoot them without any mercy! Got it!?"_

I smiled and twirled the gun in my hand. "Totally!" I paused, remembering a moment between me and Zero.

_What the hell dude!?" I attempted to knock the gun from his hand, but only ended up getting pushed onto the bed, him on top of me- grabbing my hand and placing it on the trigger, holding it up to his neck. My eyes widened._

_"Shoot me. Before I turn into a level E." He demanded. "I want to die and I want you to kill me." Isn't he suppose to say this to Yuuki? My eyes widened even further and I quickly shook my head. Zero pulled the gun down and moved his hand down to my neck, ripping off the bandage. I flinched. "You heard it too. I know you did. The sound of me drinking your blood! You can't pretend that everything's okay. Not after going through something as awful as that." He ran his fingers across the bite marks._

_"Zero, listen-" I began but was cut off. The jerk! The emo jerk! How dare he!_

_"I know I can no longer control the part of me that wanted your blood." Zero continued. "I'm afraid that this is going to happen again and when it does, I'll end up killing that person!" He pulled the gun back up to his chin. "So shoot me! Admit it! You're afraid of me now, aren't you!?" Uh, no. I'm afraid of shooting you, dumbass._

_"No. I'm not-I'm not going to shoot you." I gave him a long hard look. Zero gave me a look and let go, dropping hte gun, getting off of me, standing up and grabbing his bag, and walked out the room._

_"Then leave me alone." He left. Leaving me to lay there, on his bed, thinking about how everything was happening. Yuuki was supposed to be bi my Aidou, Yuuki was supposed to be bit by Zero, Yuuki was supposed to be on this bed in my place...Aidou should've told those words- altered- to Yuuki... Wait...Zero! I shot up and ran to the direction he went. Out on the courtyard he was, walking towards the gate to town._

_"Zero!" I shouted, running as fast as I could. When I made it to him I did the only thing I could think of when I was close enough. I hugged him. He stopped walking and stood there. "You damn idiot! I don't care if there's a "Next time"! I won't let you hurt anyone else!"_

_"Amaya."_

_I ignored him and continued, ranting. "I'll personally beat you up if you try to hurt anyone else! You're my friend and It's my job to make sure you don't do anything reckless! And that means hurting people and yourself! So shut up, stuff it in your mouth, and eat it! And if you don't, I'll beat you up! I don't care what people think! I will do it!"_

"Zero..." I whispered and shivered. You have no idea how weird it feels to have flashbacks!

X.X

"You are...Kuran Rido-Sama." Aidou exclaimed, looking down. Rido looked up and saw Aidou. He commented,

"I do not need any more appetizers, but you look to be something worth eating." Aidou froze. RIdo raised an arm up and ordered, "Come here. After all, you guys will not betray your "King" the Purebloods." Aidou's eyes glazed over, forced to obey, and made to step forward. I charged, Yuuki by my side, screaming and tackled him- catching him before he plummeted to his doom.

"Hanabusa you idiot! Wake up!" Aidou's eyes snapped open and gasped.

"Amaya! Wait!" He realized we haven't landed yet and that I just basically saved his life. I landed- not even noticing that I was off the ground till a few moments earlier. I set Hanabusa down and he fell on his ass. Yuuki stood protectively in front of us as she held her new bad-ass grim reaper weapon. I glared at Rido.

"Watch it ugly! You keep your dirty paws off my man or I will kick your god damn ass so hard you won't even remember who kicked you!" I screamed, holding a fiery fist up threateningly. Rido laughed and said,

"Such spirit. You're so much like Araiya it almost makes me want to cry. Key word, Almost." He said. "Now let me eat your bodies softly and let yourselves become a part of me. I'm so glad you both are here. I've been waiting for you both." He smirked at Yuuki and me. "The youngest and most energetic Pureblood Princess in this world. And the fiery Aristocrat daughter with Pureblood blood in her veins."

"Nice to meet you." I spat out.

"Are you Rido Ojii-Sama?" Yuuki demanded. His eyes scared me, Red and blue. I ignored the feeling.

"Alike." He said and immediately flew into Yuuki's face, making me scream in surprise. "You look like Juri."

"Don't touch me!" SHe screamed only to be slammed into a brick wall. I made to get up and attack but screamed when I was forced down by fucking blood whips.

"I've changed my mind." Rido said to Yuuki, face inches away from hers. "You will replace Juri and let me love you." Yuuki's eyes went wide and a small blush made it's way onto her cheeks. But her face quickly went into that of disgust and Aidou quickly pulled her away.

"Kuran Yuuki! Don't fall for it!" She glared at him.

"I'm not!" Aidou looked alarmed.

"Amaya!" He ran over and proceeded to help me get rid of the blood vine whip things. I struggled and grunted.

"Why am I the weak character who can't do anything but end up playing the role for the damsel in distress!?" I demanded, pissed off.

"Character-? How should I know!?" Aidou asked, breaking the blood. It snapped and I sat up, brushing myself off.

"Yuuki...right. The name that Haruka and Juri gave you. And...Amaya. Araiya and Jack's precious daughter."

"Amaya, Sempai, move back!" Yuuki demanded. "Let me defeat him! It's what I came here to do-!" She looked back surprised when we fell. Okay, here's what happened. She placed a hand on Aidou's chest- Aidou was holding me- causing him to fall backwards _off _the building. Taking me with him. We screamed.

We stopped screaming however when thunder sounded and a giant ass thing of rose vines appeared near where Yuuki was at.

MOON DORM

"Aiko." Shiki said and took out a box of pocky. Aiko grinned weakly.

"I...didn't even have to ask." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly as he took out a piece of pocky and placed it in her mouth. Aiko smiled and sucked on the strawberry stick. Shiki then took one out for himself and ate, pausing when the building started to crumble. "What...the hell?" She wondered, looking up only to realize the whole Rido battle scenario must be going on. Shiki stood up and said,

"Aiko, sorry. It's too dangerous to stay here, so I'll have to carry you out, okay?"

Aiko let otu a gasp of pain when her shoulder brushed against his chest.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She said quickly. Shiki cast her a glance slightly as he started to run out.

"Sorry. We have to hurry right now. We'll move a bit then exit through a window." He explained.

"Whatever...we can finish the pocky later."

"Alright." Shiki froze when his father landed in front of them- falling through the roof. Rido glanced behind him, seeing Shiki and Aiko. Shiki's eyes went wide and frowned determined when Rido aimed an attack at him. Shiki quickly dodged and ran.

AMAYA'S POV

"Wh-Why are you falling off the build-" He screamed as he was forced to the ground, Yuuki landing on top of him, standing. I flinched and muttered an,

"Ow." I looked at Aidou and asked worriedly, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." He muttered annoyed as Yuuki got off him.

"Oh...sorry Sempai."

"It's-It's okay...I tried to catch you but it failed..." He grunted and stood up, dusting off his uniform. "Kiryuu." He muttered, looking up at the fight. "As usual he fails to show the proper respect to Purebloods, huh?" AIdou then asked, "What where those things on his body!?"

"I think that was Bloody Rose." I answered. "It's shape changed, but it was able to stop Yuuki's Artemis." I explained. Yuuki looked at me confused.

"How's you know-"

"Psychic remember?" There was a silence and I asked Yuuki, "What's up?" She gave me an apologetic look before turning to AIdou asking,

"Aidou-Sempai, please take Amaya with you and cheer up the Day Class!"

"Huh!?" He asked, alarmed. My face was pissed but alarmed.

"W-What!?"

"Don't say stupid thing! Kaname-Sama told me to protect you!" Aidou argued. "I'm failing at the task but-!"

"But for normal Human girls, a situation like this is really frightening." Yuuki continued. She pulled on her best puppy dog face. "And the guys'll be freaking out, acting nervous, trying to eb the hero and get themselves hurt! Please! Only you two can do this! If Aidou-Sempai appears for the girls and smiles with his usual smile going "Don't worry! I'll protect you all!" And Amaya tells the boys to stop freaking out and that she'll let them protect her, then they all will stop freaking out! Right!?" I raised a hand, confused.

"Um, Hanabusa I understand, but me?" Yuuki face-palmed.

"Surely you noticed the looks the boys all give you!?"

"Umm...sure. Yeah, totally." I lied. She rolled her eyes.

"They all like you for pete's sake you idiot! You're one of the pretty Vampires! Suck it up!" I pouted and Aidou hesitated before grabbing my hand.

"Fine, fine! I'll do as you want and get out of here before he takes control of mind again!" He glanced behind him as we ran. "But don't go being careless and letting him flip your skirt or something! Otherwise Kaname-Sama will have my head!"

"Where the hell do you get these ideas!?" Yuuki demanded, raising her scythe threateningly. "I'll be fine!"

X.X

"Yuuki!" I called, running up to her and Zero- who seemed to be wrapped around by vines. "What happened-What are you doing!?"

"Trying to get rid of this damn gun!" She pulled and pulled, the gun wouldn't come out of Zero's hands. "It's draining his blood!" My eyes went wide and I immediately went to help. I glared and struggled- some of the vines catching on fire. In a matter of seconds the gun was out of Zero's hands and in mine. Zero screamed and clutched his arm as the vines moved out of his body.

"Zero!" I exclaimed. "Dude! Are you okay!?" I made to grab his hand to check but flinched and stepped back a little at the glare he gave me. "S-Sorry...if you're okay then I'll just be-" I pointed towards Yuuki and made to step back. Zero quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, placing a hand behind my head as I slammed into his chest.."

"The Amaya I know..." He began quietly. Yuuki had a confused look, so I figures she couldn't hear us. "Is she inside you?"

"Y-Yeah." I muttered, face red and heart beating quickly. "She might vanish into the Vampire one though...but same personality, I think." I tried to explain better, voice a bit muffled, so I lifted my head up slightly. "The Vampire Amaya and the Human Amaya are one in the same. Basically, all the memories poured into me and I realized that I only wanted Hanabusa's blood." I just started saying the truth. Everything I thought and felt I said. "That I..." I honestly loved Hanabusa. I may not act like it a lot, but I do. I like Zero a lot too.

"Amaya, I..." My face heat up when he placed his lips close to my neck. "I only desired your blood, Amaya." I temporarily forgot about the manga. "I want it so much that it's unbearable. To the point that unless I drank from you until your life was in danger, I wouldn't be satisfied. Such a disgusting gluttonous greed." He whispered. I felt him bite down on my neck and pull back, blood dripping from his lips. We had a smal staring contest and I was more then surprised when he leaned down and kissed me.

Yuuki screamed from shock and I just blinked, eyes widening, heat beat going so fast I thought it would explode and face so fucking red you thought I was angry.

The kiss lasted for a whole of about 10 seconds.

"I have one last question." Zero said. I blinked. "Now that you regained your memories, are you rid of your fears? Your worries?"

"Minus heights? I believe so." I answered, trying not to freak out over the fact that I just got kissed by Zero. Isn't this technically cheating? Yuuki, I swear to god if you tell Aidou I will murder!

"Me too." He said. "I'm fine even if you are no longer next to me. I don't have anything holding me back now." Wait...I was holding him back? I'm confused. "I can relax and focus on accomplishing my objective." He let go, allowing me to back up a few steps. "Now go, Amaya. Go be with he man you can spend eternity with. But the next time we meet," He knelt down and picked up Bloody Rose. ", I will kill you, Amaya."

"Well in that case, "I grinned, finding the idea amusing. "I'll just keep running and never look back. That way you can live- so long as you have me, a Vampire Aristocrat with Pureblood blood running through her veins- to kill." He nodded and at the exact same time, we turned around and walked away. I looked at Yuuki and said, "Come on, Yuuki. We have to reunite you with yo brothah!"

I will never stop running. And I will keep running till the very ends of time. As long as I'm running, Zero can live. And as long as I'm alive, Zero won't die.

I stopped walking, confusing Yuuki, and fell to my knees, tears threatening to fall.

If you said you can find a way to live, in having an enemy to go after, I will do it. But..

"You said you were alright with it being like that, Zero." I whispered, tears falling. "How on earth could that be true!?" Yuuki knelt down next to me and hugged me, letting me cry into her shoulder. Jasmine... Because of you, I'll do anything to make sure nobody I love or care for will die but I... "I don't want to be enemies with you!" I screamed, muffled. Was that the only solution!? There could have been something else! I froze, remembering the kiss.

So that's what it was all about...

I'm sorry, Zero. I'm so sorry. But the Vampire me, not the Human me, is the real "me".

"That won't change." Yuuki told me, as if reading my thoughts. "And neither will the future." I stopped crying and blinked, looking up at her. I nodded and stood up, wiping away my tears. I've got no choice. I'll cover up the part that wants to cry and scream. Besides...

"Let's go see my fiance, eh?" I asked, grinning. She smiled and nodded.

X.X

Aidou slammed the doors open and shouted smiling, "Hi there! I beat up all the bad guys so you don't have to worry anymore!" Silence. "Huh?" He was confused. Seirin walked up and whispered,

"Stories have unfortunately spread." Aidou screamed and glared at her shouting,

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"They have realized, that we're Vampires." She finished.

"What?" Aidou asked and looked out at the students. "What's with those faces!? And to think for the first time I've saved humans for a reason instead of on a sudden whim!" He placed a hand to his head and scratched it nervously. "It's not like I did expecting gratitude or anything like that but uh..." He sighed, upset. "Whatever. I see now that you're only feeble creatures who can tremble in fear of everything."

"Aidou-Sempai!" Aidou looked over to see Sayori, smiling at him.

"Thank you. I was still a bit shaken from when you saved me in the room, so I couldn't properly thank you before." The blonde told him.

"Ah, your welcome." He said, scratching his face, still a bit nervous.

"Aidou-Sempai!" The girl with pig-tails that Zero saved before stood up and called out. "I've long thought there was something weird about you all!" She then pumped a fist in the air determined. "So I'm not going to be scared now all of a sudden!"

"Yeah everybody!" The female Dorm president agreed. Aidou blinked, recognizing her. A small burst of anger pulsed through him, remembering she was the same girl who treated Amaya like trash during break. "We were so suddenly attached to them before now! Are we going to turn our backs, just like that!?"

"DOrm president!" A girl exclaimed.

"It's not like the ones who attacked us are with them or anything."

"What's with that?" AIdou asked confused and slightly hurt. "You don't have to force yourselves." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Sorry but, we'll have to ask you to forget about everything. We'll erase your memories so-"

"No! Don't!" Another girl shouted. Aidou opened his eyes and looked up surprised. What?

"To forget everything?" The DP asked.

"No way!" Shino, the pigtail girl, shouted. "I don't want to forget! We're finally rid of the secrets!"

"Everybody who doesn't want to forget, please, stand up!" DP ordered. Aidou's eyes went wide at the fact that everyone wanted to remember.

"Hanabusa!" A familiar voice called and Pomegranates and Raspberries filled his senses. He turned his head.

"Amaya!?" He quickly wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him.

"Sorry!" She apologized. "I had to help Yuuki! Though Rido was technically ash by the time I got there-not the point! What's-why's everyone...oh yeah." She flicked herself in the forehead and flinched as she ended up cutting herself. "Ow..." Blood trickled down and the gls all watched as the wound healed.

"Amaya, you're in the Night Class now?" Yori asked, confused. Amaya blinked and looked up.

"Pretty much. It's so weird- too much white." She stuck her tongue out. "Not my style."

"So, you're a Vampire?" Another girl asked.

"Yep-Rawr!" Amaya shouted and grinned.

X.X Aiko's PoV

"Hey Wait a minute!" I groaned as Rima and Shiki's manager shouted at us. "It's bad enough you two made your poor manager drive you and some stranger somewhere in the middle of the night like this...I still might let that one pass, but..." Shiki ignored her and asked me,

"Are you sure you're alright?" I looked at him and nodded slightly,

"Pretty sure." I asked, face slightly red.

"No need to ask her every five minutes, Senri." Rima told him. "She's tough for a human."

"Thanks, Rima." I told her.

"-for you to tell me that you're going off into some remote forest to search for someone right now!?" The manager continued. "If you're not just joking around, I can't let this happen! I'm legally responsible for you as your manager, and I can't just close my eyes on this! Come back into the care, right now!" The three of us looked back at her and Shiki made me lean on him- even thought I said I was fine- but I wasn't complaining.

"But Takuma didn't come back yet." Shiki told her. I'm not really sure what happened to Takuma. I only watched the anime. Amaya did the manga. And yet...I feel as though we won't find him, just that he'll find us.

**"A year has passed, and everybody has started walking to new places. **

**Amaya went with Hanabusa of course, Yuuki with Kaname. Aiko continued to be with Shiki and Rima. **

**And Zero went to who knows where.**

**But fret not, my dear humans. The adventure isn't even close to over. **

**I'm afraid...that it has only begun."**


	12. A year later and a murder

"Yuuki... what do you think of this?" I held up a picture I drawn and she smiled.

"It looks nice. You're pretty good." I beamed, ego growing. I drawn a picture of a butterfly.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey! Yuuki Cross!" Aidou shouted annoyed. "What are you lazying around for!? Were you even studying for the next lesson!?" He noticed my picture of a butterfly and the paper on Yuuki's desk. "Nice picture Amaya- What's that Yuuki!? Were you drawing!?" Yuuki screamed and covered it up.

"It's-Ah,-this is, Don't look! It's a letter you jerk!" Pushing him away, hurting his neck. I flinched. Yuuki quickly stood up and placed her letter in a draw, locking it.

I stood up and knelt down next to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah... hurt my neck though." He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his bruised neck. I smirked and leaned down, kissing it. I felt his blood rush faster- he's blushing! Aw...Gotta love my Hanabusa. I leaned away, ignoring his flustered face.

"Does it feel better now?" I teased. Yuuki ran back over to her desk and sat down. He stood up.

"Ah, whatever. Let's just start the lesson." He muttered walking over and sitting down next to Yuuki, taking out a textbook. "I work hard as your private teacher, so come on. Hurry up and open your textbook. Besides, it's even harder having her-" He pointed his thumb at me. "-distracting me all the time! Now, page 167." He scratched the back of his head and glanced at Yuuki, who was still moping. "Stop fretting, it's not like I'll tell Kaname-Sama anyway. If he knew you're still writing letters we can't risk mailing out, that would make him even more worried for you." I nodded in agreement and laid my head on Aidou's shoulder, yawning. "He's already worrying himself sick feeling bad about you having to stay hiding indoors for your safety. By the way, who were you writing too?"

"Yori." Yuuki answered. He thought for a moment before a look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh, _her_." I then thought of something and grinned.

"Maybe Hanabusa could get the letter delivered discreetly." I told her, smirking. Hanabusa continued,

"If She gets at least a 75 out of 100 on her next test." Yuuki groaned, making me laugh. "One thing though, No talking about where you live or anything Vampire-related. I left the Academy without erasing any of Sayori Wakaba's memories, but I don't know what might have happened after we left."

"Aidou-Sempai." Yuuki said, surprised. She then said, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't mind waiting until it's safe. I prefer not to endanger the place where Kaname and I can live together."

"Yuuki." Kaname said, entering the room.

"Kaname-Sama!" Aidou said, getting out of his chair.

"Kaname-Sempai!" I exclaimed after Aidou.

"Onii-san!" Yuuki said, surprised. "I didn't know you were coming back from your trip today!" She sounded happy. "I'm so glad you got to come home earlier!"

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." Kaname apologized. "I just dropped by to say hi. I have to leave immediately." Yuuki frowned, saddened before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. I laughed and Aidou slung an arm around my shoulders freezing at an,

"Ahem!" And some coughing. We looked to see Nagamichi, Aidou's father- and my, ah, Father-In-Law, kinda, standing there.

Aidou panicked.

"We must hurry up, Kaname-Sama, or else-"

"I'm aware of that." Kaname told him.

"Aidou-Sempai's father! And isn't he your father-in-law or something like that?" Yuuki asked me confused. I shrugged.

"I think. I'm not really sure what the correct term is, considering I'm not married to Hanabusa or anything."

"But you will be!" Hanabusa smirked, wrapped an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. I felt my face heat up.

"Yeah, but-!"

"Ah!" Nagamichi looked at Yuuki in surprise. "I'm sorry! I forgot to salute you!" He bowed and then noticed me and Hanabusa. "Hanabusa, Amaya." He greeted before walking off.

"Take care, Onii-Sama." Yuuki told Kaname, smiling.

"I will, thank you." He said. "Yuuki, only a little more and I'll be able to have you breathing the outside air freely again. We've arranged to have a meeting with the Vampire Association."

X.X

"Yuuki! Where are you heading-you're bleeding!?" I exclaimed, finally catching up. Damn girl took off without warning.

"Hey you! What are you doing wandering around randomly and getting hurt!?" Aidou demanded, panting, showing us that he was just running. "Do you have any idea who Kaname-Sama will get angry at if he finds out!?" He walked up, curious now. "What _are_ you doing, really?"

"I thought I smelt the scent of Kaname-Onii-Sama coming from it, so I..."

"Actually, now that you mention it-" Aidou began. I cut him off.

"What the hell is this place?" I was confused. My memory was fuzzy, so I couldn't remember exactly.

Aidou gave me a look and I shrugged. "I don't remember hearing about a place like this in this house before." Yuuki nodded.

"I didn't know of it either." She told us. "I was kinda sensitive a few seconds ago, so I found this place by scent."

"You've got blood on you." Aidou pointed out, noticing the blood on her chin. She blinked and tried to wipe it off. "You...No way. Don't tell me you actually bit yourself? Did you honestly think you could feed off yourself!?" I sent him a look. "What are you, a moron?"

"Hey! I did the same thing!" He sent me a surprised look.

"When?" I hesitated.

"A few months ago...You were kinda...busy." I blushed and defended myself. "I was hungry!"

"I was just too hungry, okay!" Yuuki explained, annoyed. "I wasn't really thinking so I just went CHOMP! I just did it out of curiosity, but it was kinda pointless. Talk about a nutrition fail." I snickered at that. Hanabusa crossed his arms and sighed.

"You're getting blood from Kaname-Sama though, aren't you?" Aidou questioned. Yuuki looked to the side, embarrassed.

"I do. In a rather spoiled manner but..."

"Then why are you hungry?" He asked. Silence. He sighed again and took out a packet of blood tablets. "FOr now, just go ahead and take these."

"Please don't give those tablets to Yuuki." Kaname said, appearing out of nowhere. I screamed in surprise and nearly bumped into a wall. Aidou blinked as he and Yuuki turned their heads.

"Kaname-Sama!" Aidou exclaimed.

"Thank you Aidou, but it's okay now, so you can leave us. Same goes for you, Amaya." I hesitated before leaving along with Aidou, taking his hand in mine.

X.X

"Well, then. Shall we start?" Ruka asked us. She noticed Yuuki's curled up form in the corner behind the curtain. I sweatdropped and attempted to comfort her. "Hey, come on.."

"Ruka-San. I'm no sure about this after all." Yuuki began, depressed. "It might be to dangerous! I'm worrying more and more..."

"Oi! What happened to the corrupted Yuuki I knew?" I demanded, glaring at her. She looked up surprised. "The Yuuki I know would be like "Come on! Time to stop being a pansy and face it like a man-er, woman!" I struck a pose.

"Your right but..." Tears fell down her face. "I'm so nervous!"

"Stop that!" Ruka demanded. "The maids from the Aidou family can hear you!" SHe looked at the maids. "Please do not mind them, please proceed." We screamed as the Vampire maids attacked us, ripping off our jackets and clothing. Leaving us in nothing but really thin dresses. I shivered and rubbed my arms- I was getting goosebumps from the cold.

"I can do it myself-!" Yuuki screamed as the col air hit ehr skin. SHe shivered. The Maids of Pure evil walked away.

"Let's start the manicure." Ruka told Yuuki. "I'll do both of your nails so they come out just right." She grabbed Yuuki's hand and looked at her nails, surprised. "It seems you've become so much better to do them then before. They're so well done that we can just leave them the way they are." She dropped Yuuki's hand and grabbed mine, looking at them. "Nice try, but not quite right." I pouted but noticed Yuuki's embarrassed face. Ruka followed my gaze. "Oh, Kaname-Sama did them for you himself, didn't he?"

"I told him that there was no use for it and that he could stop but..." She explained as Ruka grabbed a nail file. "He said "This is far too much fun, I just can't stop now, now matter what you say of it." Yuuki gained a thoughtful face as I commented,

"I would say he's gay, but he's dating you. Even though that technically is incest." Yuuki shot me a look and whacked me on the head. "Ow-Hey! There's the Yuuki I know!" Yuuki blinked in surprise and laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what to think. Him being good at manicures? Just what does he plan to do in the future!?" We laughed. Ruka smiled.

"I'm so glad that you and Kaname-Sama are getting along well." Ruka said as she lifted my hand up again and started to work on my nails.

"Ruka-San!" Yuuki exclaimed and smiled.

"By the way," She said thoughtfully. "The Hunter meeting is being held in the last floor of the same building, isn't it?" Ruka sent us both looks. "At the ball, you may happen to see people you know from before, but please, try and remain ladylike."

"I'll be careful." Yuuki told her,nodding seriously. I blinked and shrugged saying,

"No promises."

X.X Aiko's PoV

"Come on Rima. WHat are you doing staying behind?" Shiki asked the orange-top. I blinked, still not understanding what I was here for.

"I...I really didn't wan to come here!" She told him, raising her voice. "Besides, we're not even part of the Kuran fraction anyway..."

"No, but Amaya and Yuuki are here." I told her, really wanting to see my friend. It's been a whole _year_. A pocky stick dangled from my mouth. "Please RIma."

"At least out of familiarity, I should stand with my two cousins. I want to do this." Shiki told her. Rima gained an annoyed face and marched forward.

"Gr...And to think I have to work tomorrow! I hate the Dorm President!" She ranted. "He did let us knwo that Takuma was safe and well, but he also told us not to go searching for him! And on top of that,he didn't tell us where we could find him!"

"Yeah, it kinda sucks." I said, agreeing.

"Its so uncool." Shiki agreed.

"Totally sucks!" Rima finished.

I then though of something and asked, "Why am I here anyway?" I blinked in surprise and looked down when something grabbed my hand. I looked upa t Shiki, surprise forming on face.

"Because I want you to be." He said simply. I felt my face heat up and heart beat quicken slightly.

"Um, excuse me!" A familiar voice from behind us said. Where was it from...We turned around to see a guy carrying trays- couldn't see his face though. "Sorry, could you three get out of the way? I'm in a hurry." That politeness...that voice... Is it-? He lowered the trays and we could see his face. RIma, Shiki, and I all blinked. We did so and stared at him- he turned his head and blinked at us.

"T-Takuma?" I asked, surprise and shock clear in my tone.

X.X Amaya's PoV

"Looks like Yuuki and Kaname decided to finally show themselves." I commented and Blinked as Aidou wrapped his arms around my waist. I tensed and blushed slightly as he nuzzled my neck.

"You really shouldn't tempt me, Butterfly." I sent him a surprised yet confused look.

"How the hell am I tempting you!? I'm just standing!" He bit down lightly on my neck, drawing out a moan. I felt him smirk and but harder and eventually started to suck on the skin. I elbowed him lightly- letting out a small moan- and glared saying, "Now isn't the time! Not in a freaking crowd!" Aidou removed himself and pouted childishly.

"Aw...Fine. But to answer your question, you're dress. Quite revealing, not that I'm complaining. I felt my face heat up and pressed my legs together, somehow hoping that the dress would get longer.

I was wearing a black strapless dress that crisscrossed in the back. The top was smooth leather, while the bottom poofed out, making the dress end at mid-thigh rather then at my knees. Under the leather part of the skirt, was blue fabric, helping with the skirt shortening. I also had a blue scarf thing that wrapped around my arms. All in all, the dress revealed a shit load of leg, back, and neck and shoulders.

"It wasn't my choice! The Maids of Complete evil forced it on me!" I growled at him. He chuckled and pulled me as close to him as possible, making my back touch his chest.

I looked around and froze at the familiar lilac gaze.

Zero...

We had a small staring contest and I quickly bowed my head- remembering Ruka's words- and turned my head, facing heating up slightly. And it was then I smelled something. Two familiar scents filled my nostrils and I blinked, asking AIdou,

"Hanabusa...are there any humans here?"

'Not very many. But they all reside in the Great hall." The one scent is closer then the other... I panicked. If memory serves correct...

"Thanks Aidou, Excuse me!" He let go in surprise and I made my way through the crowd, bumping into Yuuki, then into Sara Shirabuki.

"Yori! It really is you!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Are you alright!?" I asked worriedly, completely ignoring the fact that Zero was right next to me.

"Yuuki! Amaya!" Yori exclaimed, smiling. "This woman was going to go help see you and-" She gestured to Sara, who Zero still had a grip on. Yuuki looked at him and said,

"Can you please let go of her? She is one of our precious guests." Yuuki told him. Zero looked down at her and said,

"Don't touch me."

"I'll stop touching you if you let her go!" She fired back. Zero quickly let go of her wrist. I cast Zero a glance and quickly looked away.

"Come on Wakaba. You already saw them, so that's enough." Zero said and began to walk away.

"Yuuki, Amaya! I'm glad to know you both are doing well!" Yori said as she walked away.

"Same here, Yori." Yuuki told her. I waved, grinning.

"Take care! Don't beat up Zero to badly!"

"MY, My. What a delicious looking human, isn't she?" Sara asked us. I glared and Yuuki gave her a look.

"Stop. Yori is a friend." Sara- she has such weird hair! I mean, look at her bangs!- tilted her head and smiled.

"Of course. You hear that everyone? The human is a precious friend, so you musn't touch her." She looked at Yuuki. "By the way, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yuuki-Sama." She knelt down so she had her face close to Yuuki's. "I'm Sara Shirabuki. Let us be good friends. After all, there are so few of us Purebloods left. I'm sorry to leave you so soon, but I must go greet Kaname-Sama and Aliza-Sama as well." I tensed up at Aliza. Sara smirked and walked away. I blinked and glared at her as she walked away. I jumped in surprise when a hand was placed on my left shoulder. I turned my head and came face to face with a complete stranger.

He had green hair- what?- and yellow eyes. Even weirder. He was wearing the basic tuxedo and had glasses. He was one of the few people who were able to pull off the glasses look.

"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice how tasty you looked. May I have a taste?" He asked, moving towards my neck. I made to push him away, but someone beat me to it. The man's hand became Ice- soon his arm. The man back up and looked at his arm in shock. Two arms slid around my waist smoothly and pulled me back, so I slammed into a chest. A familiar, comforting one at that. "A-Aidou Hanabusa!" He bowed quickly. "Please forgive, I didn't realize that she was yours." He quickly stood up and the ice on his arm vanished. He walked away- Aidou glaring at him the entire way.

"They should all know better." Aidou growled, tightening his grip on me. My face heat up. "Anyway, Kaname-Sama told me to tell you something. He asked me to go arrange for you to be able to go spend an hour with your friend, in a moment. So go ahead and wait for her back in the drawing room. Just give whatever excuse you like for your momentary departure. The same goes for you, Amaya." Yuuki glanced back at Aidou surprised, before grabbing my hand and ripping me from Aidou's grasp, and making me run with her. "Hey!"

"A whole year without seeing you. And you sneak in taking so many risks just to come and see us." Yuuki muttered when we made it. "Even though I should have taken the risk to meet you instead."

"Aiko..." I whispered, missing the brunette even more.

X.X Aiko's PoV

"Well, please don't get a mistaken idea, you three." Takuma began depressed. I wanted to go over and hug him just to make him cheerful and bubbly again. It's so weird seeing him upset. "It's like she's poor and couldn't afford servants...Sara-Sama just likes to treat me as her personal slave."

"She made you prepare all that tea stuff for her?" Shiki asked, deadpanning.

"Her whimsicality could rival that of a certain someone."

"She's a bitch." I commented bluntly. They looked at me surprised. "I'd beat her up. Kick her ass, and feed her to the Level-E's." Takuma sweatdropped at my choice of words.

"Anyway Takuma. If you were fine, why didn't you come back or at least contact us?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah." Rima agreed. "We were worried about you."

"Sorry." Takuma apologized and smiled at us. "I really couldn't take the risk of making the wrong move." He explained. "Because I can't manage to read through her well enough to figure out what purpose she has for imprisoning me."

"Imprisoned!?" Shiki demanded.

"She imprisoned you Takuma!?" RIma exclaimed and demanded, "What did she do to you!?"

"Did she torture you to make you obey her!?" I demanded, pissed off.

"NO, no! It's fine! It wasn't anything like that!" He said, trying to calm us down. "SHe's just short tempered and capricious is all. But she also has cute sides!"

"Senri, do you think he's being controlled by her Pureblood power or something?" Rima asked, looking up at Shiki.

"Hopefully it isn't what I think it is." I said and sighed. It would be like him to do that.

"Nah, I think she just has him wrapped around her little finger." Shiki said bluntly. "I just hope he didn't fall in love with her." I sighed and looked at Takuma.

"This is really a bad habit of yours, Takuma."

"I don't see what's so bad about it!" He said cheerfully. He then smiled apologetically and closed his green eyes. "I'm sorry. Sorry I caused so much worry." Shiki grabbed Takuma's wrist and stepped back saying,

"Takuma, if she's not forcing you to stay or anything then let's go." He suggested. "How about you at least come greet the Dorm President? YOu two are such close friends after all." Takuma gained a sad look and pulled his wrist out of Shiki's grasp. I blinked surprise.

"Nah, Sorry, but I'll stay with Sara-Sama." He said. "Sorry."

"Don't tell me that...you and him are still dwelling on the issue that happened between you two over a year ago?" Takuma laughed nervously.

"Maybe it would be easier for me to just leave it at that then explain all of that." He said. "I just want to...leave things how they are for a while longer." He held up a finger and smiled brightly. "Besides, Yuuki-Chan has finally returned to Kaname-Sama's side after all those years. I really don't want to disturb them right now. The truth is...DUring the ten years spent with Kaname, I watched him agonizing from having lost Yuuki as if he'd lost the other half of himself. It changed the way I viewed Purebloods. Maybe it's that way because they live eternally, But...It also makes their suffering limitless and like a blaze in which they can willingly cast themselves, forever burning down without respite. It was as if...he was doing that to punish himself."

X.X Amaya's PoV

Yori tackled us in a hug the second she saw us. We laughed happily, thought I was still slightly sad.

"Hanabusa, there's something you need to know too." Akatsuki said, appearing by the door. The three of us pulled apart and look at the two cousins.

"What's up?" I asked, blinking.

"The other Pureblood Lord that would be at the party, Ouri-Sama, has disappeared from his drawing room earlier."

"That is-" Yuuki and I tensed up at the exact same time, the scent of flesh blood reaching our noses.

"There's a smell..."

"Of fresh blood suddenly." Yuuki finished, eyes wide. "Where?"

"The smell of blood?" Yori asked. She looked apologetic and said, "Sorry, I can't help with that. I can't smell it."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have worried you like that." Yuuki apologized. I nodded and pulled away, trying to locate the scent. But...Yori has to get back to where it's safe. "Aidou-Sempai." Hanabusa looked down at her. "Amaya and I will go check out what's wrong! It's weird for this to happen at a party watched over by the Hunters. So please stay with Yori and protect her." I nodded.

"And- ANd Aiko too if you see her!" We made to take off but stopped when giant Ice crystals formed around us.

"Kaname-Sama has expressively asked me not to leave your side, no matter what happens."

"Yuuki! Amaya!" Yori gasped in surprise. I clenched my fist and the ice crystals melted immediately, the room rising a few degrees.

"IN that case come with us! Both you and Yori, Hanabusa!" I growled. "It's close anyway!"

Time skip

"Wakaba, stay over here." Aidou ordered as Yuuki and I rushed over to the door.

"It's alright. Just stay out here for a bit." Yuuki told them as I opened the door. I blinked in surprise at what I saw and heard Yuuki gasp. The Chairman looked up surprised and said,

"OH hey, Yuuki, Amaya." He greeted, sweatdropping. "Ah, stay over there. We wouldn't want your dresses to get dirty, now do we?"

"What the hell happened here?" Yuuki demanded, surprised.

"A truly regrettable occurrence." Kaien said, standing next to Zero. A man was lying on the ground, his hand wrapped around a knife that was stabbed into his chest where his heart was. "Apparently one of our hunters, fell into a scenario where the only option left was to take his own life with his weapon. Here, see?" He gestured to the man's hand, where he was beginning to turn to dust. "He slowly starting to turn to ashes, starting from the very tips of his fingers. And also..."

Zero spoke up. "On his neck. You can see the marks from where he was bitten by a Vampire." My eyes widened and my gaze traveled down to his neck- where in fact, two bitemarks lay. Yuuki clenched her fists, pissed off.

"I will find the person who did this..." Her tone held a threat to it. I looked at her in surprise but nodded.

"I'll help and personally kick their ass!" I slammed my fist into my hand, determined. Somehow, after the whole Rido-Ark battle, Yuuki and I always did everything together. We're like twins, inseparable, but completely different in every way.

"Stay out of this. Both of you!" Zero growled. "This isn't something to play with." He still didn't look at us. I glared at him.

"You think we don't know that!?"

"I'm no longer Yuuki Cross, who knew absolutely nothing about he world! I'm no longer the Yuuki cross who didn't have the power to do anything!" She shouted at him, peeved. "And Amaya isn't the girl who knew everything but couldn't do anything about girl!" I looked at her surprised. To be honest, I didn't expect her to say anything about me in her rant. "If something bad is happening, we will do whatever it takes to protect our loved ones! No doubt about it!" Wow...She knows me better than I know me! That's...kinda creepy.

"Yuuki." Kaname said appearing out of nowhere from behind us. "You should head back to your room before the scent of blood affects you. Same for you, Amaya."

"Kaname!" Yuuki exclaimed. She turned her head to look at him. "But the party is-" Zero cut her off.

"With what just happened here, that joke of a party is obviously over." Zero told her, blinking. "Kuran." Oh, he's nice.

X.X Back at the mansion

Basically, we were all shoved back into the car that brought us to the party and driven back to the mansion. Now, we were currently hiding out in Yuuki's room.

"So your saying it was a suicide committed by Ouri-Sama?" I asked, trying to keep things straight. I am so deeply confused right now it isn't even funny. I went so long without reading the manga, everything's so flipping fuzzy.

"Yeah." AIdou said. "The investigation came to the conclusion that Ouri-Sama killed himself, by turning that Hunter into a Vampire to strike the final blow, since he couldn't do that. And afterwards the hunter killed herself." I blinked.

"That's...interesting." Yuuki said awkwardly.

"It was just announced now." Aidou finished and mushroom sighed. "The Hunter Association is pretty angry...It's no wonder."

"I'd expect them to question whether it was really a suicide, or suspect other people of killing him." Yuuki said, sighing. "That at least I would understand."

Aidou gently placed a book on the table. "Yeah. Apparently they initially theorized that maybe another Pureblood could have taken control of the Hunter that was turned, to kill Ouri-Sama." He explained. "That theory had momentarily made all Purebloods at the party suspects in the case." I thought of something and crossed my arms behind my head, asking,

"But who would have anything to gain by killing the dude?" I wondered.

"Well, yeah, but..." Yuuki trailed off. Didn't...what's-her-face kill him? The blonde with the weird haircut?

"Well, I can tell you for sure." AIdou said to us.

"What?" Yuuki asked.

Aidou went into chibi-mode and pointed dramatically at Yuuki. "Even now, you don't understand much of our society! You're practically a little toddler stumbling a world of unknowns for you, so-" He took a deep breathe and continued. "-don't go thinking you can just barge right in and make a difference in situations as if you were some grown up or something!"

"I realize that." Yuuki said and I tried not to burst out laughing at her next words. She threw her hand out dramatically and said, "Which is why I plant og row up as fast as possible! I must study a lot!" She walked over and slammed her hand on the text book Aidou placed on the table repeatedly.

"H-Huh? O-Okay!" Aidou said, surprised and shocked, not sure what to say.

"There's a lot I want to talk about with Kaname-Onii-Sama when he gets back, so let's not waste one moment! Come on! Quick! Teach me already!" She pulled out her chair and made to sit down but paused.

"What's going on?" Aidou asked. I blinked and stood up straight, answering.

"There are more people outside-again." I added as an afterthought.

"Now way, Again!?" AIdou exclaimed. "Ah, come on!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the door. He let go as soon as we were there and he threw the door open. "Please forgive us, but Yuuki-Sama isn't having any visitors at the moment! So we would like to ask you to kindly leave." I waved, stepping next to him.

"Bye-" I froze, a familiar scent hitting my nose.

"Oh, but I merely wanted to salute her quickly." A man said.

"I just wanted to see her to give her a present." A woman said.

"Hey, Hanabusa." A familiar monotone mail voice said.

"Are you going to shoo us away too?" A female voice said.

"Is it just me or am I just going everywhere you guys go?" That was the final straw. I ran over and tackled the brunette. "Whoa!"

"AIko!" She quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"Careful there Amaya-can't breathe!" She gasped and I quickly let her go. I then ran over and tackled both Shiki and Rima in a hug. I quickly let them go though.

"You three are here too!?" Aidou exclaimed and quickly corrected himself. "Er-I mean, We were asked not to let anyone come in until Kaname-Sama returns so...Weren't we Seirin, Amaya?" Seirin gave him a blank look.

Rima groaned. "Your the worst type of suck-up."

"Yeah man. ANd to think how we used to eat lunch with you, together and all. How cruel." Shiki said. I looked at Hanabusa.

"Come on! Can we at least let the three of them in!?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and I could tell he fighting himself.

"Yeah, please!? I'll take the blame in Kaname gets angry!" Yuuki said, giving him Puppy dog eyes. He was melting, I could tell. She quickly poked her head out and looked at everybody. "Thank you for coming to see me, despite our house being so far out in the mountains. The household is currently busy, so I'm sorry. I won't be able to receive you. Come on in, Shiki-Sempai, Tooya-Sempai, Aiko!" Yuuki said and the three walked in. I closed the doors. "You're the first people to actually visit since I moved here!"

"Well that's no wonder, considering you guys love shut-in and deep in the woods like this." Rima commented.

"It's practically house-arrest." Shiki added. Aiko sighed.

"How can you cope?" Yuuki laughed.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." She said. "Please make yourselves home in the living room. I'll go make some tea and be right back." She started to walk away, her heels clip-cloping on the ground.

"Eh, you don't really have to bother." Shiki told her. She shrugged.

"Wait! You don't have to make the tea yourself!" Hanabusa shouted, panicking.

"Hey, prefect." Rima started. "Were you always the type to wear pin heels?" She asked. "The image I had of you was someone who wouldn't wear shoes that are hard for you to run in." Yuuki stopped running and looked at her surprised. Her face went red and she quickly looked away, walking faster.

"I-I'll go make the tea right now!"

"Wait!" Hanabusa shouted, about to take after her. I sighed and face-palmed.

"You really don't have to bother with that." Shiki said. "I just came to give you a message from Takuma, really. He said, "I know it's not always easy, but please take good care of Kaname." That's all." Yuuki stopped and looked at him. Aiko blinked. "Well, he hadn't asked me to come all the way here. It was more of a 'Tell her next time you see her' thing. But, I came anyway, realizing that he was worried for you too."

"And it's been a year since I last saw you both." Aiko added , looking at me and Yuuki. Her hand instinctively moved to her shoulder. One name crossed my mind.

'Rido.' That son of a bitch did that to her.

"Senri, can we leave? I'd like to stay but..." She couldn't finish.

"This place is related to your father and it's quite disturbing." Rima finished. Shiki nodded.

"Well...We'll be leaving then. Sorry for the brief visit."

"Let's go. Maybe we can stop by your Mother's." Aiko blinked.

"Good idea. I just hope she doesn't try to bite me again." She shivered slightly. "That was creepy." Shiki nodded and looked back at Yuuki.

"Prefect, don't think I refused the tea because I don't like you or anything like that, okay?" He said. "So, don't make that face looking at me. To have that added to the memory of Rido makes it even worse." The three of them headed to the door and a sad look crossed my features. "I much prefer that carefree look you had when you invited us in. See you around, cousin." They left and a voice from behind us asked,

"Anything else?" The three of us- Yuuki, Hanabusa, and I- got down on out knees bowing. Kaname looked as though he was going to murder! DX "How many times did I ask you three not to open the door when I'm out? And yet, you three are so much like the little pigs from the fairytales who opent eh door with a wolf outside ready to eat you! Regardless of how many times they were told not to do it! I wonder what punishment you three have been hoping for."

"If you want to keep me locked up so badly then you should've kept me hidden and never have introduced me to the Vampire society at all!" Yuuki snapped, pissed off.

"Would you've preferred it that way? If so, then I would have gladly done so."

Yuuki faltered a bit. "Not-Not really..."

"Oh, I know just what to do." Kaname continued, being creepy and scary. I gulped and inched closer to Aidou slightly. "Since you want to study so much, Yuuki, _I'll _be the one teaching you right now. I'll help you learn a lot of things. As for Aidou and Amaya, their punishment is to count all the chickpeas and green beans in the pantry, and report back with the numbers. Please see to it that they count them all." Kaname told Nagamichi.

"Yes Kaname-Sama. I'll make them count them myself."

"What do you mean by that!?" AIdou demanded as Seirin pushed us towards the kitchen. "And Kaname-Sama! I already told you that the Spartan style of learning totally backfires on her!"

"Hey! Watch it!" I shouted as Seirin pushed us into the kitchen.


	13. Wolves, bats, Purebloods, Oh Joy

I watched as Yuuki put Artemis in her bag.

"Hey, what are you up to!? And what in the world are you carrying!?" Hanabusa's voice rang out.

"Eh, "What" you ask?" Yuuki asked him and replied with with, "We're just going on a little errand with Artemis here." I grinned and lifted my skirt high enough that you could see Luna.

"Along with Luna of course." Hanabusa's face flared red at the extra leg but didn't comment.

"W-What!? Did you both lose your minds!?" Yuuki laughed.

"Totally."

"I wish." I muttered. I looked up and said, dropping my grip on the skirt, "We're completely sane."

"Wait." Hanabusa said after a few moments. Yuuki opened the door and told him,

"I'm not going to wait." SHe said and the door creaked even louder as she opened it. I tugged on my black jacket and turned to him, kissing him quickly.

"Don't worry, Hanabusa! We'll be back soon!" I grinned and gave him a thumbs up. I turned around and blinked.

Yuuki and I stared at the black fluffy dog in front of us.

"A wolf?" Hanabusa wondered. "No way, that's actually-Hey!" Yuuki and I were already walking towards the dog. We knelt in front of it. "Hey that's-!" We quickly cut him off.

**"Doggy!" **We cried, hugging the fluffy dog.

"I'm trying to explain...That's actually a creature Kaname-Sama made from his body and left here." I let go of the dog in surprise as it started to turn into bats.

"I know that." Yuuki told him. I blinked and dodged as a some of the bats decided to gang up on me. Yuuki quickly jumped in the air and id a flip shouting, "You should of stuck with the doggy form!" And land a few feet away. My eyes widened.

"Yuuki look out!" I quickly ran over and made to pull her out fo the way- only to end up being wrapped up in a giant wing along with her. We screamed from shock.

"Nice move Kaname-Sama! Well, his creatures anyway." Hanabusa cheered. I sent him a glare from where I was at.

"Who the hell's side are you on!?"

"ONII-SAMA, SORRY FOR THIS!" Yuuki cried out, making me give her a confused look, and elbowed me in the stomach and punched the bat- making it shatter into a million of pieces. I let out a grunt and clutched my stomach from pain- only to scream as Yuuki grabbed my upper arm and ran away as fast as she could, bringing me with her.

"HANABUSA! HELP!" I screamed as I flew up and down in the air.

"WAIT A SECOND THERE!" Hanabusa shouted.

Yuuki loosened her grip on my arm the second we made it into the city. I huffed and panted, annoyed. My stomach stopped hurting- probably due to my Vampire powers- and I flinched when something went BLAM. We quickly turned our heads to see an old man placing down a heavy box. I relaxed greatly.

'That's right,' I thought. 'Humans will still be working in the morning."

"I shouldn't be scared of walking around the city." I heard Yuuki mutter quietly. "I'm different from back then." She glanced at a lamppost, making it light up as to prove her point. I blinked and it quickly caught fire. Yuuki laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"F-Finally...I finally caught up with you two!" A voice behind us exclaimed and panted. I recognized the voice- apparently Yuuki did as well- for we both turned around. "What was that about!? So you could only be patient for one year long!?"

"We told you we'd be back later." Yuuki and pulled up her hood.

"That's not the problem, Yuuki-Sama, Kaname-Sama will be worried y'know."

"I _said _we'd be back, so if he doesn't trust my word and worries, it's his own damn fault." Yuuki told him.

Hanabusa gave her a look. "You know that's not it at all. It's about you being possibly in danger that he worries."

"I'll be fine! Jeesh, Purebloods can't die, remember!?" She titled her head and thought for a moment. "Well, minus those two ways."

"What are you-?" I cut him off and asked,

"Hanabusa, do you know how to buy train tickets?" He sweatdropped and tilted his head, confused.

"Huh?"

"We want to go to some places in this address book." Yuuki explained and pulled out said book. She then started to rummage through her back. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "I already have that weird pass that Onii-Sama bought for me! But Amaya doesn't have one..." I sweatdropped and laughed nervously when Hanabusa redirected his attention towards me.

"I don't know how things work because I-I never really bought train tickets before." Yuuki and I then pointed at a specific train and said in unison,

**"We want to go on that train.**"

"That's the station for the High-speed underground railway, right?" Yuuki questioned.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let's go home, okay?" Hanabusa said after a few moments.

I sighed and told him, "I know it sounds crazy without telling you this without an explanation but..." I trailed off and let Yuuki say the rest.

"If you can't stop us then you might as well tag along!" I raised a hand and said,

"I think he's trying to stop _you_." I pointed at her for emphasis.

"..."

"..."

"Love you too."

I hugged her. "Aw...! You know you'll always be my favorite sister!" Yeah, I kinda just adopted her as my sis. Even though My mother and Aunt are their cousins.

"Fine, I understand." Hanabusa said, ruining our bonding moment. I pouted childishly and Yuuki made a face. He sighed. "But before we go, can you at least tell the reason for this ridiculous trip?"

"..."

"I just realized something." Yuuki and Hanabusa turned towards me. I looked at Yuuki, sweatdropping. "We forgot our wallets." They anime fell.

X.X On the train

"Umm, I want that one and that one..." Yuuki began, pointing at the treats. I was looking and observing.

"Hey, can I have that one? OH, and that one too!?"

"Sure!" The waitress (I forgot what they were called) said and smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Thanks!" We thanked her and sat back down. I took my spot next to Hanabusa and Yuuki sat down across from us.

"Smart move bringing your wallet, Sempai!" Yuuki told him, smiling. I blinked at Hanabusa's depressed form. He quickly sat up straight and looked at us, annoyed slightly. Judging by the look on his face, he's thinking,

_'These girls...' _

"At least now we won't go hungry!" Yuuki joked and bit down on her sandwich. I laughed and slurped down my sweet tea. I the bit into my omelet- was this train rich or something?

Aidou's PoV

'Does she even realize how dangerous it is for her to be out here?' I wondered, looking at the brunette. 'No wait...she _does _realize. And I believe Amaya does as well.' I sighed and placed a hand on teh side of my face, resting my elbow on my knee, as Yuuki bit into an apple and Amaya a Ham sandwich. My eyes widened slightly as they both, in unison, took a drink from their cups. 'What are they, twins?'

They sure eat a lot. I knew Amaya did, but Yuuki?

'Now that I think about it, I did ask the Day class a lot of questions about them back then.' I thought, observing them. I settled on Amaya though. In both personality and looks, she was beautiful. 'According to them, "Amaya's a rude clown, sensitive only to Yuuki, extremely blunt, stupid, ugly, and eats a lot." But to others she's "Sweet, blunt, insensitive at times, funny and slightly insane. She's also pretty small but can gorge down almost anything." And Yuuki...' My gaze switched to the Pureblood Princess who stuffed down an omelet. 'She's the "Completely insensitive chick who's the only besides Amaya who has the guts to speak normally to Kiryuu Zero and Kaname-Sempai." Also according to them she's "A small girl who can eat so much despite her size.'

"Hey, Hanabusa." I blinked and switched my gaze to Amaya, who was holding out a sandwich. "Here, you skipped breakfast, right?" I locked my blue eyes with her green ones and resisted the urge to pull her to me and kiss her. And the urge to just devour her blood then and there. Maybe a sandwich will be good... I grabbed the sandwich from her hands and held it up to my mouth, pausing a little.

"Thanks." I took a bite into it and thought again. Also according to the Day class students- mainly the guys- Yuuki and Amaya were both pretty cute.

'Bunch of idiots! Of course she could only be cute! She's Kaname-Sama's sister, however much of a nobody she is to me!' I thought and clenched my fist at the next thought. 'And Amaya is much more than _cute_!' But however the time I saw Amaya, the day she kept on shouting she refused to go to the school, I recognized her. I mean, I didn't believe it was actually her, but her name, eyes, and hair proved everything. Hell, even her personality was almost the same from when we were kids. And that was when we met for the first time since our parents had us engaged. She called me chubby! And because of that I hated her, but for some reason that pulled me to her. She was the first person to actually insult me. And despite being the Boy-Genius that I am (Ego grows bigger) I couldn't figure out why I admired her. Turned out it wasn't admiration. I actually liked her.

Then she vanished along with her father and her aunt. That made the "Like" evolve into "Love". And her going to Cross Academy just made that love grow stronger. But then, a few times when my father had to go to America and brought me with him, I saw her. I mean, I was shocked and everything, but seeing what those kids were doing to her... All because of what she looked like. They're bastards...All of them.

I swallowed the piece and looked at Yuuki. "You realize that if Kaname-Sama had really intended to not let you go out, there's nothing that could've prevented him? After all-" Yuuki cut me off and Amaya blinked, looking up.

"I know that!" Yuuki snapped, kinda annoyed. "I'm not so stupid that I would think I'm stronger then Kaname! But he gave me back Artemis, so I think he's telling me I can do as I please on this matter. Besides, I have Amaya with me. Nothing'll happen."

X.X AMaya's PoV.

"Welcome. It's a pleasure to receive you. You, who are the youngest of all of us Pureblood Vampires." The man who greeted us had blonde hair and green eyes. He looked to be in his mid-20's. He placed a hand on his chest and smiled. "I am the Lord of this house, Isaya Shoutou. I was in slumber for a long time and just woke up again. When I noticed I turned 2,000 years old already, I've become an old man, even for the Pureblood, alas."

"I'm Yuuki Kuran." Yuuki introduced herself "I'm also 17 years old. It's such a shame that you couldn't attend the ball."

"I've heard of it, actually." Isaya said. "And how something unfortunate happened with Ouri-Dono and one of the hunters. And on that subject, what is that you're carrying hiding in there." Yuuki blinked and pulled out Artemis.

"It's Artemis." She made it transform into the awesome Grim Reaper weapon.

"OH, I had heard that from time to time, the Kuran Clan gave birth to children who can wield Vampire Hunter weapons despite being Vampires. I also heard that it was why one of the Kuran's were ale to become a King in the past." Isaya said as he observed the weapon.

"Have you ever wished your life to end?" Yuuki asked suddenly. I tried not to laugh at the bluntness of the question.

"You're asking because of Ouri-Dono aren't you?" Isaya questioned.

"No matter what way I look at it, I can't see that being very desirable." She replied.

"Well then, why are you carrying such a weapon with you?" Isaya asked.

"It's because my minds made up." Yuuki told him. "What happened at the party...Even if I'm making a mistake, I don't want something like that to ever happen again." I saw Hanabusa tense and I blinked at Yuuki. What she planning? "Purebloods need a way to make their wish come true, without having to sacrifice anyone in the process." She looked down sadly. "I don't want there to be anymore victims.I don't want...I don't want to sacrifice anyone else and I don't want people to go through saddening situations either. So that's why I will be carrying the burden of ending the lives of those who want to die. SO when the time comes for you to need this service, please remember." So that's what she meant.

Yuuki told me that she was having a talk with herself about "life". A talk about her as a reaper mowing down other peoples lives.

"Why you...Why don't you chose to simply do "Nothing"?" Isaya asked. He explained, "This thing that you are going to do, many people are going to view i as "Foolish and Reckless".

"I realize that." She said, back to her corrupt personality. "And truth be said, I think I'm choosing the worst choice I could have made! But I..."

"You must have realized that by coming here like this, it would be just as likely that I would be the one chopping off your head, no?" I growled and made to step in front of Yuuki, but Hanabusa pushed me back behind him and next to Yuuki as he stood in front of us.

"Hanabusa!" I exclaimed, catching my balance.

"Aidou-Sempai, it's okay!" Yuuki shouted, grabbing his shoulder.

"What-!?" He exclaimed and Yuuki quickly pushed him aside and into me. I stumbled back and would've fallen if Hanabusa hadn't grabbed my arm and pull me towards him in time.

"When you can live so terribly long, it may not even feel like it matters how you end dying!" She continued. "But if I make this move and in doing so succeed at ridding the world of someone who would just sacrifice someone for that, it will have been worth it! I want to change the way things are! And for that I must take action somehow!" She took a deep breath. "And that's all I had to say! Thanks for your hospitality and goodbye!" She bowed and placed her hand on the back of Hanabusa's head, making him bow- also causing him to place a hand on the back of my head, making me bow. She stood up and looked at Hanabusa and me. "Let's go to the next place guys!"

"Hey-!" Hanabusa quickly stepped back, dodging Artemis. "At least put Artemis away! And I do mean before we get to the street!"

"Wait. Are you sure you're going to be able to slay someone with that thing?" Isaya asked, making us stop. I blinked at the question. "I ask because I can smell on you the scent of sunshine more than blood." Yuuki looked like she wanted to laugh.

"I killed my Uncle with it. Ze-A Hunter and I did it together." Yuuki gave him a smile before turning around and walking out, us following.

X.X Aiko's PoV

I sighed. "It's a wonder how I'm able to keep up with you guys." I muttered, walking with Rima and Shiki after their shoot.

"Well, someone had to keep an eye on you." Senri commented, moving the umbrella so it blocked the sun. "Photoshoots during the day are so tiresome." He said.

"Yeah, but-" Rima cut herself off and looked at the construction workers who were moving a box.

"Come on, get that end!" One of them said.

"Yeah, yeah! I got it!" The other exclaimed.

"The humans are more energetic by the ones during the day so I don't mind those." She continued as we paused walking. "Plus, this one is set at a school and I don't mind school's either." I blinked, silver catching my eye, and turned my head. My eyes widened.

Is that...Zero?

And then we started to walk again- wait, what?

"Ah, what are you three doing here?" Takuma questioned.

X.X Amaya's PoV

"There's no way he wasn't lonely." Yuuki said. "I mean, Isaya-San. And I bet he didn't get to make a grave for his family either. We don't have a grave for our family either. Onii-Sama was saying that we don't have anyone to make one anyways."

"We didn't get to make a grave for Mother." I said after a few moments. They looked at me. "I mean, we couldn't, really. Without me finding out the truth and stuff. Still, I'm kinda young, so I don't know what I'm really supposed to say on that kind of subject." I admitted sheepishly. Yuuki smiled.

"I don't either." While Hanabusa just put his hand up to his chin.

"If we live a very long time, I guess we'll eventually understand those things-huh?" I blinked when Yuuki turned around and knelt down, holding out her hand.

Eh? I turned around and saw the cute black dog earlier. I resisted the urge to run over and hug it.

"Aww! You came all the way here, following me, didn't you!? Come here!" Yuuki coo'ed. The dog did so and she hugged it, petting it's head and scratching it behind the ears. "You're so cute! Later I'll buy a nice collar for you!"

"A collar!?" Hanabusa exclaimed. "But you that-that's..." I laughed and stuffed my hands in my pockets, trying not to tackle the poor adorable dog. Yuuki turned to Aidou and said,

"Sorry Aidou-Sempai, but we'll be making a detour." She told him. "There's a place Amaya and I want to drop by before we go introduce ourselves to the Touma Clan."

"More like you want to stop by." I muttered.

"Ha? What place?" Hanabusa questioned suspiciously.

"I want to go visit Momoya."

Time Skip

"Okay, I'm sure it's this way." Yuuki said. I was pretty sure we're lost. "Momoya is someone who used to come work as a maid at the Chairman's before I moved out to the Sun Dorm." She explained. "I was told that she used to work for the Hunter Association."

"Are you sure it's okay to visit her at night?" Hanabusa questioned. "It's getting pretty late."

"Hanabusa's right Yuuki." I grinned and said,

"It's fine, as long as we're not too loud." She stopped walking in front of a gate. "We're here." Hanabusa's eyes widened in surprise.

"A cemetery?" A chill went up my spine at the sight of the graves. A none to pleasant memory came up. I was only 13 then.

_I clutched my sprained ankle painfully. I was running away from a group of boys who were tormenting me when I fell down a trap hole and sprained my ankle. I flinched and looked up, daring too shout. _

_"Anybody there!? Hello!? Can you hear me!?"_

_"Guys, she's over there!" A boy voice called. My eyes widened and I flinched. Anyone but them... "Flame-head! You like it!?" A black haired boy leaned over the edge, smiling wickedly. "We made it ourselves!"_

_"Think of it like a present. And hey, you live in one, don't you!?" A blonde boy asked. I flinched and glared._

_"Shut-Shut up!" A brunette made a tsk-ing sound and shook his finger. _

_"Now, now, Fire-girl, didn't your Mommy ever teach you manners? Looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson! Jason, Garret, get the shovels!" My eyes widened. They wouldn't dare...would they? _

_"Hey-wait! I'm-I'm sorry!" I shouted as dirt fell on and around me. They laughed. "Please-please stop! I'm sorry!"_

_"Too late, Fire-head! " Their laughter still rang in my ears as dirt covered the hole, burying me alive. I couldn't breath, all I got was dirt up my nose and in my mouth. I couldn't even move. My eyes were closed, I thought I was going to die from suffocation. I tried to move my arms and legs to break free- but it didn't work. I tried and tried, freezing from shock when cold air touched my fingers. They twitched and suddenly my wrist up to my hand could move. Maybe...Maybe I could live another day. I tried and moved my arm again, harder this time and my hand punched through to the surface. I felt something around my arm and pull me up. I kicked and and screamed- dirt filling my lungs. My head...I was getting light-headed. Scratch that, I already _was _light-headed. The second my head broke through to he surface, I coughed the dirt up and gasped, breathing in as much air as I could as I leaned against my savior. _

_"Hey, Butterfly, you alright?" I blinked, breathing heavily and looked up to see a blurry face. The black dots eventually vanished and I could make out his face. "Hey? You can talk still, right?" I said nothing but stared at him. His ice-blue eyes stared back at me, seeming to turn turquoise in the light. His blonde hair turned gold because of the sun._

_"Y-You..." I gasped and coughed. Pain flared up in my chest from lack of oxygen. "Why are you always-" I was cut off by more coughing. The boy- who somehow end up saving me during the worst of times- patted me on the back. After a few moments I stopped and glanced up at him, not moving my head. He looked me in the eyes. "Just...who a-are you?" He grinned cheekily._

_"Think of me as your Knight in ice-covered armor." I blinked and coughed again._

_"Why-Why ice?" He removed his hand from my back and held a finger up to his lips._

_"It's a secret."_

"Momoya-San is-" Yuuki's voice snapped me out of it. "-the only person who's funeral I went too. Her family and friends came too, as well as the Chairman and I. Together we said our farewells. Amaya, we'll just stay out here, okay?" I visibly relaxed, letting out a breath I didn't know I had.

"Yuuki-Sama, you're not going to enter?" He understood why I wasn't going, but Yuuki?

"It's fine from over here too." She answered. "I didn't know when I would get the chance to come and visit next, so I got the urge to come visit and tell her "Hi" today."

"You want to tell her "Hi" but dead people don't reply back." I frowned and looked down.

"No...but still, even if they don't. You just kinda have too." I said, stuffing my hands on my jacket pockets. Yuuki turned her head, seeing where the dog was looking at. We did the same, confused. "Bats..?"

"Weird." Yuuki commented as we watched them fly away. "They look to be the same as Kaname's bats but..." Hanabusa said nothing and I just got Deja vu.

"Anyone else having a Shizuka moment here?" I asked, looking at them. Yuuki sweatdropped and smacked me on the back of my head while Hanabusa just glared at her. "Hanabusa...?" I asked as the bats flew around us. The dog growled.

"Yeah, we better be careful."

"Onii-Sama?" Yuuki asked the dog confused. We quickly turned our attention to the bats which seemed to form into a boy.

"Good Niiiight~~!" He sang, titling his top hat slightly. "You must be that sheltered little brat from the Kurans and the Choukos missing Daughter." Hanabusa quickly stepped in front of us slightly.

"You're a Pureblood too, aren't you?" Yuuki demanded. The boy grinned.

"Right on the mark~!" He lifted his head up enough so that we could see his eyes. "I'm the Head of the Touma Clan, and I'm here juuuust to introduce myself to you~!" I noticed that he looked about 14.

"Touma-" He cut Yuuki off and sang,

"First off! The stage is kindly finally starting to head towards the bloody violence I love so much, so you know whaaaat~?" He asked. "You know what that means?" He glared and growled, showing his fangs. _"It means you both get the hell out of my way and don't disturb my enjoyment of the view!" _He quickly turned into bats again. I glared at them and growled,

"Bitch!" I growled and screamed from surprise as we were all suddenly tackled by the bats. I flinched as one scratched my cheek, causing it to bleed. Hanabusa growled and held up a hand, blocking me from the bats, as ice shards appeared. He was about to send them towards the bats when Yuuki shouted,

"Sempai, stop!" Hanabusa looked shocked and glared at her.

"What, why!?" He demanded. The bats quickly dispersed away from us. She didn't answer, expect look at the bats.

"You too! Could you please consider continuing this elsewhere!? I don't want you to disturb the peace of this place!" She tilted her head towards the grave sight. "Just over there, there are people resting in peace!"

"You both shouldn't be so impudent to shove your noses in other peoples businesses when your both still nothing but helpless little brats!" His voice shouted and at the same time, Yuuki and I froze when bats flew straight through us. Yuuki's side on the her stomach and my chest- close to my heart. I gasped and grasped Hanabusa's arm tightly, nails digging into his jacket, and gripped my chest as blood splattered onto the ground. Hanabusa stared at us horrified and his eyes turned red with anger.

"Uhn-nf!" I grunted as I fell to my knees from the pain. Yuuki bent on one knee slightly, but remained standing.

"That hurt." Yuuki groaned.

"HEY!" Hanabusa shouted, catching me. I leaned against Hanabusa as I gave Yuuki a pained and annoyed look.

"That hurt?" I quoted, sending a weak glare. "That's all you can say? Way to-state the obvious!" I groaned as blood seeped out between my fingers.

"Amaya!" Hanabusa exclaimed as I fell down slightly. He tightened his grip.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry."

"You are not fine!"

BA-THUMP...BA-THUMP

My heart pounded in my ears-wait... I turned my gaze and froze. Hanabusa noticed and followed.

BA-THUMP

Yuuki was kneeling down next to me- as I had gotten the worst of the blows and followed our gazes. She tensed.

There, standing there by the now open gate, was a boy with silver hair and lilac eyes. He wore a brown trench coat with a white shirt and black pants, boots, and a belt. I stared at him and groaned again, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. The man just stared and I knew who he was.

The same boy who kissed me before telling me he'd have to kill me next time we meet...

Zero Kiryuu. The boy who holds part of my heart.

I began to cough again and Hanabusa gently rubbed my back. "Hey, Amaya-!"

"It-It's fine." I coughed again. "I just-just chocked on my own blood, that's all." I panted slightly as sweat beaded down my face. "It's just...kinda weird. It's not something someone can easily get used to you know. Flesh closing back over the wound." I looked to my side and noticed Yuuki's arm had already healed. Being a Pureblood must mean she can heal faster.

"It was my fault.." Hanabusa said sadly. I glared at him.

"No it wasn't!"

"It is." I panted again and punched him weakly in the arm before pushing myself away from him and standing, wobbling slightly. "Hey! You're not supposed to move yet!" He growled annoyed at me. "You're injured!" I ignored him and glanced at Zero, who had a slightly angered aura. I tensed before smiling awkwardly and placing a hand behind my head.

"Ah-What's up!?" Hanabusa sweatdropped.

"Good Evening." Yuuki greeted, trying to fix the awkward silence. I blinked when Hanabusa suddenly moved in front of us demanding,

"Kiryuu! What are you suddenly-" He paused, glancing behind us. I blinked.

"Aww...he saw me." The famliar Touma voice said. We turned our heads. "I just wanted to sharpen my blades on them a little more. No need to look so scary. Weeeeell, too bad~!" Touma tilted his hat and stuck out his tongue. Zero pointed his gun at him.

"Disappear." He demanded. "I don't care if this is just an altered version of you, I'll still beat it into a pulp until it doesn't work anymore!" Touma gained an annoyed yet pouty face.

"Okaaay~!" He sank back into the ground and the only thing left you could see was his hand waving. "Bye-Bye~!" And he was gone and back into bats. Hanabusa commented,

"Kaname-Sama will definitely strike him back for this." He said. My guess is that he's talking about Yuuki, but could also be referring to me a little seeing as how we're related and that I'm like Yuuki's twin sister, seeing as how close we are. He'd get revenge for him hurting Yuuki and she who was close to her.

The bats began to fly away and I panted slightly, green eyes closing and falling forward. Hanabusa gasped and quickly caught me.

"Amaya,hang on!" My body was going numb.

"Amay!" Yuuki gasped and placed a hand on my arm worriedly. My eyes closed completely and I went limp, leaning against him.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Hanabusa blinked when Amaya was suddenly ripped from his arms and gasped. He turned his head to see her slung over Zero's shoulder, his arm on her waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Huh?" Hanabusa asked confused and tried to ignore the fact that Kiryuu was the one carrying Amaya. Zero stopped walking and looked back.

"Come on, I know a place nearby where we can lay her down and let her rest for now." Hanabusa wanted to reject- not wanting help from his enemy- but Amaya was injured badly, so he complied.

"AH, yes, right." Zero took another step and paused, his foot landing in Amaya's blood.

"This blood...send someone up to clean it later."

"Yes, I will." Hanabusa said.

'What is this scent?' Amaya wondered as she hung limp on Zero's shoulder as he, Hanabusa, and Yuuki walked. 'This nostalgic scent that makes me want to cry from frustration and sadness... This annoyingly familiar scent of mint.' She then thought back to when she saw Zero. SHe kicked herself mentally. 'I'm such an idiot. "What's up"? That's all I could say? Seriously, man...'

After a while they reached heir destination and Hanabusa was freaking out by teh sounds. He stared at the gate firghtened and shouted,

"_What-What the hell is this!? SCARY_!"

CHIIIIIIIING

Zero turned his head back to Hanabusa annoyed slightly. He gave him a look that basically said "What the hell is your problem?" Zero turned back to the man with the eyepatch and hood.

"The reaction of the gate is slow." Zero told him. Eye-patch nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'll have it adjusted."

"Sorry AIdou-Sempai. Yuuki. This place is one of the safehouses for teh Hunter Association. It's set up so Vampire can't come in unless they've been tamed already..." He quickly picked up Yuuki- making her cry out in refusal- and Hanabusa under his arm who was shaking and turned to stone. He finished, "-Or if they're carried in someone's arms."

"Wha-Couldn't you have said so sooner!?" Hanabusa growled. 'I WAS SO SHOCKED! SO SHOCKED!" After a bit, Zero let down both Hanabusa and Yuuki- but was still carrying Amaya. Hanabusa leaned against a wall, sulking, while Yuuki sweatdropped and clutched her injured arm, watching.

"This way sit." Eye-patch told Zero. "There's no one else here tonight, so all the rooms are free."

"Aidou-Sempai." Zero said, turning to look a the Boy-Genius. He still didn't approve in either of the girls choices in men. Kuran, or _this _idiot. But he did keep_ her_ safe... At least, so he thought. Hanabusa looked at him.

"I'll be on watch duty." You could tell by the look on his face he wanted to be with Amaya, but if he did then who knows what might happen? "Just outside the door." He added. He gave Zero a look that basically read "Do anything and I'll kill you, you damn hunter." Yuuki blinked and hesitated before saying,

"I'll be going with Zero and Amaya." She stated matter-of-factly. Hanabusa nodded and Zero and Yuuki started to make their way to the room. Zero opened the door and at the creak- at the door's very subtle creak- Amaya's fingers twitched.

**Amaya's Pov**

Ba-Thump. Ba-Thump. Ba-Thump.

My ears twitched. That sound... I could hear the sound similar to running water. But it was faster. And...allured me. I could hear the sound of someone's pulse beating within' their blood vessels...

The familiar minty scent engulfed my senses and made my throat go dry. I could hear creaking noises, but I ignored it and placed my hands on the shoulders of the person who was lifting me up. I lifted myself up and grabbed their silver hair, pulling it out of the way to reveal his neck.

'It's...so _close_.' I thought and my thirst became even worse. "This...familiar scent...' I pulled the hair out of the way and nuzzled their neck slightly before leaning back and licking the spot I wanted to bite. I panted slightly, starving, and opened my mouth- eyes closed- causing my fangs to protrude from it and made to bite down. Only to freeze right before my fangs pierced his neck.

Silver hair...pale skin...Minty smell...

'Zero.' I closed my mouth and leaned back, eyes wide. I turned my body and head, grabbing hold of his other shoulder as moved so I was right in front of him. I stared him in the eyes for a moment.

"Changed your mind, didn't you?" Zero asked calmly. I took note of his hand around my waist, keeping me from standing on the ground. "Well, you just barely escaped dying." I placed a hand over my mouth, realizing that I just tried to bite and drink from Zero not even 5 minutes ago.

"Amaya?" Yuuki asked. I blinked and looked at the brunette and back to Zero.

"Can you put me down?"

"Can you stand-"

I cut him off. "Yes! I can walk." He put me down. "Thanks." There was a few moments of silence and my small blush. I cleared my throat and apologized. Yuuki sensed the tension and didn't know what to do- thus causing a window to break. I gasped and whirled around surprised- the glass catching fire.

Next thing we knew the door slammed open and Hanabusa stood there, demanding, "What happened!?"

"Hana-Hanabusa!" I exclaimed, throat still dry.

"I'm really sorry." Yuuki apologized to Zero, seemingly for my behavior. Then I glanced at her arm and saw it wasn't healed. "I'm sorry we're always such scatterbrains!" She told him smiling, with a hand behind her head. I glared at her indidgnantly.

"Hey! Who you callin'-Yuuki!" I exclaimed as she ran over and jumped out the broken window.

"Hey, Wait!" Hanabusa shouted after her. I limped after him and made stopped right next to Hanabusa. "Wait! Where are you going to, Yuuki Cross!?" Hanabusa demanded as she ran up some stairs. I panted, worn out from the running. I clenched my chest and gasped when Hanabusa quickly picked me up Bridal-style and ran up the stairs. "!" He shouted when we saw Yuuki vanish with the Dog.


	14. Bloody Rose, Secrets now told?

"WHY!?" Hanabusa screamed as he held onto the bar window of the car. "WHY IS IT THAT WE ENDED UP HERE!?"

Amaya laughed madly before banging repeatedly on the walls on the car. "LET US OUT DAMN IT! LET US OUT BEFORE I SICK YUUKI ON ALL YO ASSES!" Yup, she was back. Crazy personality and everything. Been a long time since she went serious. Honestly though, the thought of Zero dying after he found her and killed her caused her to go into quiet depression. She went serious again- but the thought of a friend's death still haunted her. Now that he saw her and she lives, she went back to normal. "I SAID LET US OUT!" Amaya let out an angry huff before crossing her arms and sitting down on the ground, glaring at Zero. "I blame you. This is entirely your fault." Zero smirked slightly.

"That's because I was the one who dragged you two here." Hanabusa finally stopped screaming and got into his thinking position. Legs spread apart, right hand in his jacket pocket, and his left thumb on his cheek, his index finger on his chin.

"Strange. All I said back then was just what came to my mind." He muttered. Amaya nodded in agreement. Hanabusa was still holding Amaya bridal-style then and wondered,

_"Well then...Should we follow the two of them right away or should we leave them alone by not following them just yet?" _Amaya blinked. After Hanabusa said that Zero came towards them. He was looking kinda livid and Amaya commented,

_"I think you might want to change jackets, dude. I kinda stained that one." _Amaya noticed how tense he looked. _"I'm guessing your tense cause of the blood...right?" _Zero then grinned creepily and said,

_"Oh yeah, this will come in handy. I'll take you both with me and wring information out of you!"_

Hanabusa began to scream again and try to break the bars on the window. "WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! WE'RE BEING FALSELY ACCUSED! ALL WE DID WAS GET ON HIS BAD SIDE! THIS IS ABUSE OF PUBLIC FORCE! HE'S MISUSING HIS PUBLIC AUTHORITY!" Zero's smirk fell and he crossed his arms sighing.

"If you struggle you'll get the electric shock again, Aidou-Sempai." Amaya flinched. She got the shock...it's not very fun. Hanabusa cast him a glance before letting out a huff and sitting down next to Amaya. Well, kinda. Hanabusa saw her position on the ground and frowned. He quickly stood up, causing Amaya to give him a confused look, and wrapped his arms around Amaya's waist and lifting her up. She screamed from surprise as he sat back down, her in his lap. He kept his arms around her, ignoring her protests. Zero's fist clenched slightly-oh, so slightly, that you could barely even notice. Course, how could you with his arms crossed like that? Amaya gave up and sighed, before leaning against her Fiance.

"Now, don't get me wrong Kiryuu, but I'm not going to be obedient because I'm scared of getting electric shocks or anything like that." Amaya smiled lightly. That was her Hanabusa. "Amaya and I have done nothing wrong to break the treaty between our races. I'm going to assume that we're going with you as guests then, no?"

"Actually we don't really need to suspect you both of anything to arrest you." Zero told them. Amaya frowned, pissed off.

"What? Are you joking!?"

"Hey! We won't tell you anything!" Zero tilted his head slightly.

"That's fine. I'll make you feel like talking." After a few moments, Hanabusa stared at Zero with his "I-want-to-say-something-but-won't" face. "Aidou-Sempai, If you're going to keep staring at me making that face like you want to say something, just go ahead and say it."

Hanabusa gained his "Whatever-I'll-talk" face and glared slightly at Zero. "If I was in your place, I'd face my adversary openly, no matter how many times it may take, and take what I want from them." Zero turned his head and stared Hanabusa in the eyes, debating.

'Debating what, though?' Amaya wondered confused as she watched the blue and purple sparks fly.

X.X

'Kaname...' Yuuki thought as she mentally stretched her hand out, as if trying to grab something, but not really being able to reach it. 'Are you really not my brother?' A broken glass piece with a picture of Kaname fell towards her and she stretched out her hand, clenching it after second thoughts. 'My ancestor... I'm falling into...the memories.' Her pink and green dress was replaced with her Day Class uniform as she free-fell. Her long brown hair shortened before it resided back into it's old shoulder-length style.

**Yuuki sank her teeth deeper into Kaname's neck, his blood entering her mouth and down her throat, consuming it and viewing his memories- as he wanted her to know the truth.**

Yuuki's fall started to go slower, so it almost seemed like she was floating rather than falling to her death.

"I have to love someone in particular." A voice said. "You think that if you do that you'll be able to manage to fool the 'demon' that the thirst is, and to escape from endangering anyone with your fangs?"

Yuuki's eyes closed as she listened to the female's voice.

"You're a fool. There's no way you can make yourself do that for all eternity. I came to understand, that you didn't speak even a single word of refusal against your vassals as you were turned away." The woman continued. An image flashed through Yuuki's head of a woman wearing a grey cloak, standing in front of Kaname, who was sitting silently on a bed. The woman leaned down slightly. "You wont't try and claim that it was because you were lazy or anything, hmm?" The woman didn't receive an answer. Yuuki watched and listened as the woman placed a pale, yet tan hand on the back of Kaname's head, making him lean down and lay his head on her chest as she hugged him. She ran her hand up and down the back of Kaname's head, ruffling his slightly and whispering quietly, "Good boy... Kaname." And placed her hand on his cheek.

**"Yuuki..." Kaname said as he held her in his arms. Yuuki was passed out and had finished drinking from Kaname, but his memories were still flowing through her mind at this very moment. "I already know what decision you are about to make... and what you will do. You were born right beside me-" Kaname caressed her cheek lovingly and tucked some hair behind her ear. "-And your kind little hands held onto mine so strongly." He other hand moved down onto hers, intertwining their fingers.**

**Kaname hugged her, her head against his chest. "That must be enough. Yuuki had done so much for me already.**

Yuuki awoke to the sound of feet pattering and clattering against ground. Yuuki turned her head, lying on the ground on her back- hair back to it's long length, and saw people walking all around her. She sat up, confused, but guessed she was still in Kaname's memories.

"What the-?" She wondered, confusion showing as Vampires passed by her. Level D Vampires, to be exact. "Humans who were turned into Vampires?" She wondered.

"Kaname!" A female voice called. Yuuki blinked in surprise and turned her head to see the woman from earlier riding up to her on a horse. "Leave these people for now!" Her voice had a command-like tune to it. It was deep, yet high- kinda like Yuuki's herself, yet similar to her mother's- and had the commanding ring to it. Yuuki knew immediately she didn't want to get on this girl's bad side. Yuuki stood up and watched as the woman held out a hand, her other gripping onto the horse reins. "Come Kaname, we have more pressing matters."

'This person...' Yuuki thought. 'This is the person who rescued Onii-Sama.' Yuuki realized that the woman had her confused with Kaname and pointed at ehrself.

"I'm not Kaname, I'm-" Yuuki let out a surprised gasp as the woman grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the horse so she was sitting behind her.

"What are you saying!? Come on!" Yuuki wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and held on tightly, not wanting to fall. "Please get a hold of yourself." The woman then turned her head so Yuuki could catch a glimpse of her face. "I'm counting on you."

'What is this feeling?" Yuuki wondered. 'Like this woman is of great importance to me...wait- are these Kaname's feelings!?' Yuuki tightened her grip at two things, one at the realization and two, at the face that the woman started the horse. Yuuki commented as they rode,

"There's more and more of them."

"Yes. It's a pity for this to be happening right when the humans were finally managing to repopulate after all their losses because of the climate change." The woman explained. "As of now, more than half our race as chosen the ideology of turning the entire human population of the world into members of our race, one by one." The woman paused, thinking. Yuuki half-wondered what about. "No, actually...it's not about turning them into equal members of our race. They're turning mankind into submissive slaves, that's what it is!"

"The castle their making their slaves build for them has gotten bigger, hasn't it?" Yuuki asked, only to blink in surprise. She didn't ask that- well, technically she did, but she didn't! Wait.. 'Maybe it's Kaname's memories. I am reliving them.' Yuuki noticed the woman's look and blinked confused. "What?" And nearly screamed as the woman pushed her off the horse.

"Don't "What?" me! You said you fight them at once, even if you had to fight them for that! SO go!" Yuuki stood up, not doing anything. She blinked and looked at the woman. The woman continued, "The only way to stop the multiplication of ex-humans is to cut them down at the root. And then we will simultaneously deal with the slaves who lost their leaders." The woman bent her head downwards, saddened slightly. "I didn't want to hurt our own people when we have only finally now met each other but...well," Yuuki watched her expression change to one of guilt. ",I realize I'm pushing such a nasty duty onto your shoulders. Sorry, Kaname..." Yuuki- not really feeling as though she was in control of her own body- raised her arm up and stood on her tip-toes, placing a hand on the woman's cheek.

"I'm fine." Yuuki told her, but she could also hear Kaname's voice speaking along with her. "What about you though? You're looking sort of pale today. Are you okay?"

'Someone I care about...' Yuuki thought. 'A feeling of wanting to care for that person...' The woman turned her head and Yuuki suppressed a gasp. The woman had the same face! Well, minus the older and more mature look, but they had the same face! The only difference was the black hair. Their eyes held the same look, was the same shape, and was the exact same wine red color.

"Don't worry. We're all working together and doing out best so..." The woman started.

'The emotions I'm feeling are definitely Kaname's.' Yuuki finished her thought strand. 'A painful separation that leaves you an eternity with nothing but self-reproach. But also this feeling of not being alone anymore. This woman I'm seeing right now was the woman who gave him those feelings.' Yuuki blinked when a transparent form of Kaname appeared in front of her, in the same position, but lifting his head up and kissing the woman. They pulled away and the woman whispered,

"You are a very good boy, Kaname...You work well, even when I'm not around you." Both Kaname and the woman vanished, leaving Yuuki standing there, arm up in the air.

'She's gone.' Yuuki thought.

"Where are you going!?" Yuuki turned her head to see and older woman with her hands on a young teen's shoulders. "Come, let's go home!" The Young teen didn't listen. "If your boyfriend's blood isn't enough, Mommy will give you hers too, okay!?" The older woman sounded desperate.

"I am under orders from my master. So I must go." The young teen girl told her mother. Yuuki watched, eyes widening.

"No! Come home with me!" Tears streaked down the Mother's face. "Wait! Wait right there!" The woman screamed before falling to her knees and crying.

X.X

Zero, Hanabusa and Amaya walked through the Hunter Association, a gun pressed against Hanabusa's back and a hand around Amaya's throat. Hanabusa sweatdropped.

"Hey, Kiryuu, can you stop that? I get it that I pissed you off but there are limits-Ow!" He cried out in pain when Zero twisted BLoody Rose into Hanabusa's back. Amaya glared at Zero from the corner of her eye.

"Can you not-hurt-" She choked slightly as he tightened the grip around her neck. "-Hana-Hanabusa!" She gasped. Zero ignored the burning in his hand from his hand touching her neck.

"Hey-Ow! Leave her alone!" Hanabusa growled. "It's not like we're going to be trying anything stupid right in the middle of the Hunter Association building, you know! Besides, it's not like she could hurt anyone in her current state anyway!" Amaya gasped and coughed when air filled her lungs when Zero let go. "The Vampire Hunter weapons are all resonating like they're growling around this area!" They stopped walking.

Amaya flinched. "Creepy." Hanabusa wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him- Zero letting go of Amaya's neck. Hanabusa hugged Amaya tightly, her face buried in his chest as he nuzzled her neck crying out, "Wah! How scary!" Amaya's shoulders scrunched up and resisted the urge to close her eyes. Damn her sensitive neck...

"Aren't I supposed to be the one hugging you and crying out from fear?" She asked confused, looking up at her fiance. Hanabusa stopped and froze for a moment. Amaya's throat started to feel parched again and her eyes flashed red quickly. She could hear Hanabusa's blood flowing from his veins and his heart beating... Her hand traveled up from his chest and rested on his shoulder. Hanabusa blinked and looked at Amaya, blinking when he saw her eyes. Her green eyes contrasted against the red glow. He knew what she wanted and he wasn't surprised. Amaya stood up on her tip-toes and leaned up to his neck, licking the spot she wanted to bite and opened her mouth, fangs protruding. Hanabusa closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of her head. Amaya made to bite down and just as her fangs were about to sink into Hanabusa's neck...

CLICK

She froze and Hanabusa opened his eyes, seeing that Zero was pointing Bloody Rose directly at Amaya's head. Amaya panted slightly and leaned down, stopping herself from drinking Hanabusa's blood. She's dying here! She's out of blood tablets, injured badly and bleeding, and she can't drink blood!? What the hell is wrong with this place!?

"Wait till you both get to the bathroom to drink each others blood you filthy blood-suckers!" He growled. Amaya sighed in defeat and leaned against Hanabusa, arms around his neck and head against his chest.

"Fine..." She coughed..

"And to answer your question, It's because we're above the deep underground furnace contianing "Mother-Metal" of our weapons."

Zero continued. "Long ago, there was once a woman who came to us in secret, and told us of a method by which we could gain the power to fight the Vampires. That woman was one of the ones at the beginning of the Blood suckers' race. One of the ones we came to call later 'Ancestors'." Hanabusa furrowed his brows and said, turning his head,

"I don't want to hear the rest of it." Amaya blinked at Hanabusa and Zero continued, ignoring Hanabusa's protest.

"Humans were powerless to do anything when face with teh Vampire army that had been raised, constituted of Ex-human Vampires. The ancestor woman gave some of her own blood to the humans, Blood, in such a large amount, that there was enough to poison and kill the ones drinking it." Amaya thought for a moment and my fuzzy memory of the manga appeared. Amaya quoted as much as she could remember.

"Yes, and the ones whose bodies managed to absorb that poison and managed to survive the ordeal became the first hunters, whom all you descend now, isn't it?" What else did Hanabusa reply with? It's on the tip of her tongue... Amaya completely missed the proud look Hanabusa gave her.

'She does know her history.' Hanabusa thought, proud of his lover. 'And here she said she failed at it.' Hanabusa then gave Zero a look and said,

"We know that already." Amaya's eyes lit up in realization. _That _was it! "And lastly, the woman that went and did that tore her own heart out and flung i into the vat of molten metal inside the surface. I already know this! And with this act, the metal inside there turned into something frightening! So what?" I frowned slightly, feeling sorry for the woman who had to sacrifice herself. Zero gained a hard look.

"So you people really are incapable to muster even a little heart to mourn that woman's death for the sacrifice she made? It was said her sister grieved for eternity, sadness and guilt consuming her till she had to end her own life. Her husband, lost to the bank of madness, killed himself to be with his wife, their children being the only survivors of that family." Amaya clenched her fists as tears pricked her eyes.

Hanabusa said nothing, only sadness forming on his handsome features. Amaya then thought of something...

'That part was never said in the manga- or, what I can remember of it anyways. What sister, husband, and children?'

X.X

"Me too. I don't hate humans either Kaname." The woman told him. "All of us were born from human parents after all. Even though we happened to be born as a slightly- no, _very _different form of creatures instead. But despite that, my parents have definitely loved me _and _my sister. Even my sister's children and husband they loved. Our parents were very strong people." The woman continued, sadness clouding over wine red eyes. Her black hair was in braids. "They were willing to fight and protect me and my sister's family at the cost of their own lives. Even though they were such remarkably frail beings compared to us. And that's why...Kaname..."

Yuuki watched from the distance. 'You know, the woman looks like me, but acts kinda similar to Amaya. Her sister even looks like her. Green eyes, but brown hair instead. And why am I even thinking this- but the man did look like Aidou-Sempai...Yuuki! Snap out of it and watch the damn memories!' She scolded herself. Yuuki soon found herself in another memory and watched from the sidelines. She saw a woman lying down on the back of a coffin, blood on her chest where her heart is, staining her clothes. Yuuki gasped in shock.

It was the woman from before! And... there was a woman with really short brown hair, curled, with green eyes balling her eyes out from beside the woman. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes besides her, trying to comfort her, tears streaking down his face too. There was children surrounding them. Three, to be exact.

One had curly brown hair like the mother and blue eyes- a boy- and was styled like the fathers. The second was a girl with blonde hair and green, lonf and braided at the side with bangs similar to the dead woman who was lying on a coffin. They were kneeling down and holding up some flowers to place on the woman, crying. Yuuki blinked when she saw Kaname appear and stood at the head of the coffin. A man with silver hair, a red bandanna rapped around his forehead, and lilac eyes commented sadly,

"That woman...She threw her own heart into the blast furnace. Even then she moved about without concern and continued handing her blood out to us." His eyes were watering slightly and glanced up at Kaname. "I don't know much about you guys but, weren't you supposed to be a monster that's incapable of dying, no matter what happened?" Kaname watched as the woman slowly turned into shattered crystals and vanished.

_"I was supposed to do it myself." _Yuuki heard in her mind. She knew it was Kaname. Kaname planned on tossing his heart into the blaze, not her. He was going to sacrifice himself, not her. _"I had no intention of getting attached to anything at all, but the time spent with that woman... I regret losing you. I ignored the smell of a secret and the faint feeling I had. "Even if I'm not with you, you must work hard." That was that woman's message. And the moment a small attachment was born inside of me. That woman had magnificently accomplished her duty."_

Kaname gently grabbed part of the woman's hair and watched as she turned to dust. Yuuki gasped, eyes watering and hands flying up to her mouth in horror. Yuuki heard shaking and turned her head to the blast furnace. She turned to Kaname and shouted,

"KANAME-ONII-SAMA!" She charged forward, thinking he was going to commit suicide, but passed right through him. Kaname smirked coldly.

"I know. "You" also want to hurry and fight right? You are the ones who took her flesh and blood in order to protect yourselves. You are the ones who survived. You're enemies are the fools who believe they can't have their lives taken away from you."

_"The new people, who will bear the cries of death." _Kaname's voice rang out. Kaname turned his head towards the people.

"I will give you wisdom. Make weapons from this furnace. To every last one of you, I give you a role. You cannot run from your obligations." He gave them a glare. "You will seek bloodshed, just as we have, from a hateful instinct.'

X.X

"Our ancestors, in exchange for that woman's life, obtained a weapon to slaughter Vampires." Zero held up Bloody Rose. "And the blood that runs through our body, whispers not to forgive Vampires for their inhumanity." Zero pointed his gun at the couple again. "Well, you're probably thinking that it isn't my place to say. You're probably wondering which is more inhuman." Hanabusa gave Zero a look before lifting his head up.

"Honestly! I'd sat the one pointing the gun at the innocent pair who doesn't turn away is much more so!"Amaya backed away from Hanabusa as he placed his hands behind his head. "Just 'cause I'm a Vampire-"

"Hey Zero!" Hanabusa was cut off by a red-head. No, not Amaya.

"Kaito!" Zero called. Kaito stormed over and demanded,

"Why are you working!? You were ordered to rest, weren't you!?" A dark aura formed and Amaya flinched.

'Lovely' she thought as Zero grabbed the back of our collars.

"I caught two of Kaname Kuran's lackeys." Zero explained, going into chibi-mode. Kaito looked at us, glaring.

"I see." Kaito grinned evilly, causing shivers to run down the couples spins.

**'This guy..."** Amaya and Hanabusa thought in unison, creeped out.

"Come this way." Kaito said as they lead us through the building. "Say, Aidou Hanabusa-kun, Chouko Amaya-Chan, I want to ask you both one thing. Is Kuran-Kun eventually planning to oppose us?"

"Where did that information come from?" Hanabusa deadpanned. His face literally read, "I will never tell you". Amaya's face was just blank and her eyes showed annoyance.

"No? Because it seemed that way from the radical behavior from a Pureblood during questioning."

"Sara Shirabuki was recruiting comrades at the an All Girls School." Zero explained. "Additionally, we're seeking similar trends and associations on the matter. Assuming from the tolerant appearance, no matter how harmless that behavior might seem, that person is still-"

X.X

Yuuki stepped forward out of instinct when saw Kaname have a hand on his forehead, seeming to be upset. She froze when her foot stepped on a pice of glass, breaking it. Kaname's head snapped up and shot over to where he heard the sound. He blinked and narrowed his wine-red eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded, grip tightening around his weapon. Yuuki blinked. Once, twice, three times. She did a whole 360 trying to find who he was talking to before realizing something. She blinked and pointed dumbly at herself, looking at her "Older brother".

"Me?" Kaname nodded, but gaze remained cold- if not slightly amused. "W-Wait! Why!? You-You can see me!?" Kaname nodded again.

"I can." Yuuki was alarmed and then noticed the weapon he was holding.

"Artemis." She stated, surprised. Kaname's eyes widened slightly and gazed down at the scythe he was holding.

"The name of the Goddess of the Hunt, Chastity, and the Moon...It certainly is a worthy name for this thing." Yuuki tried not to laugh. Amaya would have a field day! She loved Greek Mythology! Kaname looked up at the sky. "I can hardly feel emotions anymore. These weapons are merely thinking of slaughtering Vampires..." He knelt down and lifted a gun, rose vines shooting out of it and lightning crackling against Kaname's touch. Bloody Rose.

"The weapon is, essentially that very person..." The woman who sacrificed herself...

"Weapons are weapons. They are not objects that will transform into her."

"Then...are you going to substitute her for someone else?" Yuuki asked, hands clasped in front of her.

"Quit saying such empty things Young Vampire Miss." Kaname told her before placing the gun to his forehead, saddened. "No one..._No one_ can be a replacement for another person. That is why farewells..." He started to drift on in memory. "...are always difficult and the worst."

Yuuki blinked when she felt herself become...empty. She guessed she just went invisible again.

"Kaname-san. The other side has already converged." A male voice said. A group of people wearing robes that varied from white to light brown and dark brown. "It seems that it's going to be an even worse situation then last time."

"Was someone there just now?" A woman wearing a light brown robe asked, stepping up next to the man in white. "I thought I heard you talking."

"Ah no, A girl who put a name on my weapon was standing there just now." Kaname gestured towards the spot where Yuuki was standing. "It's a premonition I often have. Perhaps I just saw, a vision from the future.

Yuuki gasped as her eyes shot open and found herself lying down- out of Kaname's Memory Lane.


End file.
